


Safe Stamp

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Blood, Dark, Death, Fear, Gore, Horror, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic, Past, Rescue, Teaching, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Raphael lives in an world where safe stamp is required. If you don't have it, it's automatic death sentence, but only if you get caught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter perhaps last year, but then I forgot it deep inside my laptop. Now I found it again, re-read it, edited it and I feel good about it! I still don't know where this fic is going to go since I haven't been thinking about this, but I have some ideas already.
> 
> I was going to name this fic as "Revenue Stamp" first, but "Safe Stamp" suits this better.
> 
> Also feel free to see / think turtles in any incarnation as you like! My first version, in my own mind, to them was 2003, but now I feel that 2012 turtles will fit better in this. Tho I never watched 2012 so, please, forgive me if I won't get the characters all that right.
> 
> PS. There most surely is mistakes (like writing revenue stamp instead of safe stamp etc.) but I will fix them later! It's 3AM for me so it's not the best time to try to read and find mistakes, ahah! :'D
> 
> PSS. Writing mistakes should be fixed now! But please, still keep in mind I'm not native English speaker and I'm self-taught when it comes to English. Thanks! <3

The world was crazy, split in two. Those who were rich had no worries, but those which had nothing – especially safe stamp either tattooed on them or as a collar on their necks – had more darker future. Literally everyone besides middle class and rich people were captured by “dogcatchers” and brought to their final place…

Shakily getting on all fours large mutant groaned, forcing all his strength to come to him as he stood up and ran at closing barred door – which slammed shut right in front of his face. Sedative was leaving his body, horror turning more and more stronger deep in his soul. With huge eyes he looked at smirking dirty human male who was just beyond his reach.

“Don’tcha worry, troublemaker. Ya are next.”

Gasping like if he was freezing his yellow orbs followed in horror as old woman was being walked past him towards the backdoor. Raphael knew what was behind that door… When you entered, you weren’t coming back. Watching the man join his mate to escort old lady to her last journey Raphael screamed. He screamed from the bottom of his lungs pulling and pushing the door, reaching his hand between the cold bars as far as possible.

Pulling away, now better at controlling his body, he panted fast and hard. He didn’t have much time… There must be a way out! Reaching to every corner, touching every part of the wall to find secret way out… Anything! With each passing touch and second it came more and more obvious there was no escape. Too deep in his fear Raphael missed the sound of door opening until a flashlight’s light hit him.

Freezing on his place Raphael turned to look at the person who stood at the open door. His mind screamed him to run towards the man, knock him out of the way and escape – but his body didn’t move. When neither of them moved Raphael realized this was different man, not the ones from the backroom. Relaxing a bit Raphael swallowed, fully turning to face bright light.

“I must remind you, he is the one who we have been chasing for years. He is aggressive and dangerous. Are you still willing to take the risk?”

Had he company? Raphael couldn’t really tell because of the light which shined in his eyes.

“I am fully aware of his reputation and I’m willing to take the risk.”

“So be it. You go wait in the office and you, come here. Nice and slow.”

Hesitating a moment Raphael let out low, but loud, growl as he suddenly dashed towards the guy. He had no idea what the other guy wanted or what they planned to do with him, but he would fight. He would fight for his freedom. Just because he wasn’t “marked” in any way he wasn’t going to let others treat him like trash.

Door slammed shut and locked in front of his face once more, making Raphael furious. Screaming and reaching out he let out his fear and frustration. Shaking the door Raphael tensed all his muscles to get all the strength out of them since he was so done with the door. He would pull it out of its place! … But it didn’t move.

A bit older man looked at the younger one, asking; “Are you still sure you want him? You see he is a beast.”

Not hearing their conversation behind his growls and screams Raphael finally dropped on his knees on moist cold floor, sobbing. Useless… His strength was so useless… Squeezing his fingers tight around cold iron bar of the door louder sobs escaped him.

Feeling light, but warm pressure on his fingers around the bar made Raphael slowly raise his head. Teary yellow eyes were greeted with warm, understanding and almost pitying blue eyes. A… A mutant? A turtle? Just like him? Sniffing in disbelief Raphael watched smile appearing on another turtle’s face as he knelt down in front of him.

He was so close and didn’t seem to be afraid of him at all. Fast look up and down revealed it right away that this mutant wasn’t poor. No. Not even middle class. The fucker was damn rich for sure. Now feeling angry Raphael pulled his hand away from other turtle’s touch as he stood up.

“What a rich brat like ya --”

“Do you want to live?”

Question came out of the blue, but without thinking his answer or way to express it, Raphael snarled as he stepped closer the door, his chest plate rubbing slightly against the cold iron.

“Fucking ‘course I wanna live.”

“Then you do well to follow me peacefully. I will explain everything to you later.”

“What makes ya think I wanna come with rich brat like ya?”

Keeping his ever-so-calm face still, blue eyes moved once towards the backdoor before returning back to meet Raphael’s eyes.

“It’s your call, yes, but you really don’t have much choices.”

Damn. It was true he didn’t had much choices so he quietly agreed to follow this small rich brat of a turtle. Creaking door was opened and Raphael was allowed out from his death cell. Walking towards the office behind this mutant and apparently the owner of the place they passed many cells which were empty. Probably all living beings in them had been killed already.

Passing the second last cell on right side Raphael stopped. On the floor sat skinny old man with long dirty hair and beard, only clothing he had was dirty and broken underwear. His mouth hang slightly open, drool dripping out and his eyes… They were looking down on his legs even that they really weren’t focused on anything. Those eyes, what most surely had seen so much life and had held so much life’s spark in them, were now empty gray.

Turning to look the owner and other mutant Raphael saw how they both shook their heads. They knew Raphael wanted to help the old man, but he was beyond anyone’s reach. He had given up already and soon those other two men would come to get him…

Feeling bad for the man Raphael turned his head away, marching away as fast as he could. He hated this. He hated this world and what it did to the people. When this all would end?

At the small office owner and this other mutant were talking with whispers while filling up some papers. Before giving the last one to Mr. Hamato, owner asked one last time was he absolutely sure of “adopting” Raphael. Answer was firm nod with loud yes. Papers were signed and they were free to go.

Horse carriages were waiting them at the front of the place and Raphael silently followed his rescuer in. Knocking twice on the ceiling of the carriage gave controller permission to move. One louder smack sound with firm hit of the reins and horses were on the move. Ride was slow and quiet. Raphael had so much questions, but all what he could do was to watch out through small window, feeling miserable as his eyes scanned poor, miserable and abandoned areas over and over again.

They once had been so full of life, happy people, playing kids – Raphael included – and very safe neighborhood… But then, after new government almost 10 years ago, made a new law that any person below specific among of incomes, should be put down since they “were the cancer of the society” if they didn’t had safe stamp to proof they were worthy and wealthy enough. Way too many didn’t had money for them and so… Many adults and children were killed in the same place where Raphael had been a moment ago.

But even worst was the situation if family had money only on one stamp… They had to sit down and choose who would they buy the stamp for. If there were 6 persons in the family and only one would survive… How they decided who? But then Raphael also started to think; Where those people would go if they had safe stamp, but no family, money or a job anymore? Did they have family somewhere else to adopt them or something? Raphael had never stopped to think about it and he never hadn’t heard what happened to those people. Naturally he feared the worst.

Raphael snorted with tearful eyes. He was sure government had, on purpose, decided to make them be so expensive and hard to get so that poor people couldn’t afford them, mostly. Supporting those people also was out of the question, not to mention give them money for the stamp. That all would had taken much more money than killing them. It was cheaper and easier. Plus those fat pigs rather kept the money themselves than gave it away to those who really would had needed it.

Old gray and broken homes went by in lines, making Raphael shake his head. Those homes had been so pretty, well taken cared of, having small beautiful flower beds, swings for kids, little backyards to grow herbs, potatoes and whatever people needed or wanted – and could afford. No… Nothing like that wasn’t there anymore. It only was in his head, in his memories. None surely wouldn’t even believe it if he would describe how the place used to look like.

“Why?” He finally managed to ask, slowly turning to look young turtle next to him. “Why ya bothered ta save me while there’s so many others who needs saving too? Maybe not in this area anymore, but somewhere else.”

Sitting in perfect position Mr. Hamato sighed. “I am fully aware that there are many who are in the need of help, but I sadly cannot help them all. That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to, but I simply can’t.”

There was pain in blue eyes so Raphael knew he received honest answer and decided not to push it.

“And the reason why I saved you is that I have been doing this for few years now. Rescuing mutants from “dogcatchers” and rehabilitating those mutants, giving them safe stamps so that they are now part of the society at least in middle class.”

“Why only mutants?”

“Because they need help the most. I’m not saying humans don’t need help, because I know many of them do, but there’s more humans than us mutants. Please, understand. I don’t do any of these decisions of mine about who I can and should help and who not with light heart.”

Fully understanding this Raphael turned quiet, directing his gaze out again. Silence filled the carriage again, wheels creaking against the rocky streets with hooves clatter. Now Raphael noticed that the neighborhood had started to look better, someplace where middle class could live in peace at least.

“Have you ever been around here?” Mr. Hamato’s voice was so clear and captivating in a way. Shaking his head Raphael kept his eyes on the houses which passed them by.

“Njah. Turtle with nothing could never even imagine on walking in these areas.”

“Then you should start to get used on that thought. Soon you will be walking here.”

Turning to look other mutant in surprise Raphael saw that same kind smile on smaller face what he saw before. Reaching his hand towards Raphael, turtle smiled.

“Pardon me. I have been rude by not introducing myself. Leonardo. Leonardo Hamato.”

Unsure of what to do Raphael hesitated a moment, but grabbed on Leo’s hand shaking it firmly. “Raphael. Or just Raph.”

Smiling with a nod Leonardo pulled his hand away. “Nice to meet you and welcome to the family.”

Family? That word… Suddenly realizing his eyes were tearing up Raphael turned away, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands. Not wanting to push his new comrade Leonardo waited patiently when he finally heard quiet voice.

“Family, huh? I can’t say I ever have had one.”

“You have now, but - “ Managing to make Raphael look at him Leonardo held gray collar with 6 numbers on it. “You need to wear this until I get you more official collar. This will keep you away from harm. It is your safe stamp number.”

Swallowing Raphael took the collar, putting it around his neck. It felt weird, but he knew he would get used of it with time. Or he could get the numbers tattooed on his skin later. Now being more relaxed Raphael sat back with a sigh. Houses around them had become even more big and luxurious and it made Raphael wonder how someone, in all honesty, could had so much money that they could never even spend it all in their life time, while others didn’t had any penny in their whole lives.

Letting his eyes turn to study Leonardo by his side his eyes were drawn on Leonardo’s clothes. They were clean and fancy. Blue suit actually with white shirt and black shoes. It fitted him well.

“Are ya gonna make me wear such horrible things too?”

Quickly catching up what Raphael meant Leonardo chuckled lightly, smiling at the other reptile. “I’m not forcing you, but I also would appreciate it if you wouldn’t run all around naked. You might shock ladies.”

Receiving first chuckle from Raphael made Leonardo feel easier around the turtle, happier even. Leonardo knew he made the right choice of rescuing Raphael, after receiving the news of a new mutant being captured. Leonardo had been fully aware of the rumors as well, but he didn’t let them scare him. Sure he’d heard Raphael was furious beast who wouldn’t hesitate to use his fists or kill to escape, but so far Leonardo only had seen nervous, scared, desperate, tense, confused and unsure turtle who, luckily, was starting to relax more and more.

Keeping his blue eyes a little longer on Raphael’s emerald green skin Leonardo also realized that Raphael was lonely. He had no family, home nor friends, no safe web around him, none to protect him, no money, food or clean water, constantly being on the run and hiding from the “dogcatchers”. Pain stung Leo’s heart nasty and hard as he thought how stressful life Raphael had been having and it, most surely, had been like that the last 10 years.

Still studying the other turtle Leonardo noticed how dirty Raphael actually was, seeing bruises and scratches under the dirt. Area under Raphael’s eyes were dark and his eyes reddish and watery. So tired and exhausted. So given up and yet relieved. He also heard how other turtle’s stomach was growling – and when it did Raphael always moved a bit, sighing deep but fast. Leonardo couldn’t help but to wonder when this turtle had eaten last time. He was certain Raphael either had been begging or stealing food, or searching it wherever he could...

**

Passing familiar gate Leonardo sat more straight smiling at his companion. “We are here. Welcome to your new home. I hope you like it here.” Carriage stopped between big fountain and huge front doors where six maids, three on each side of the stairs, were standing and waiting for their return. Controller jumped down, opening the door for young master who thanked him politely like always, greeting his maids next with a smile and nod during the welcome wishes. Watching in awe, as Raph slowly made his way out of the carriage, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

It was huge fucking mansion with long road, gate, trees, fountain, flowers… Damn everything what big rich mansions had!

“Raphael. If you would be so kind and follow me. I will show you around.”

“We shall go and prepare dinner, master.” Oldest maid said as she started to lead the way while younger ones followed her. When road was clear two youngest maids stopped. Their heads turned towards Raphael who walked up the stairs after Leonardo. Girls couldn’t help but to giggle as they eyed muscular turtle butt of Raph’s as he kept climbing the stairs.

Suddenly coming to a stop after hearing their giggles, Raphael turned around looking at the pair. Not truly being pissed Raphael growled, blushing.

“What ya idiots are doing? Don’t ya have any better thing ta do?! Get lost!”

Both girls screamed and giggled as they ran away only ending up facing oldest maid who lectured misbehaving youngsters. Shaking his head Raphael turned around and he, in the other hand, came face to face with Leonardo who had slight hinting smirk on his face.

“What?”

Turning around Leonardo started to lead the way again, saying; “I told you to wear something since you can shock ladies. So please wear pants at least. … I also hope you can forgive them. They are young and they do that to me too.”

Snorting with amusement Raphael shook his head. “Some well trained maids ya have.”

“Cherry and Bling are still under training. I got them few weeks ago. They are still young and eager.”

“Of staring guy’s ass? Tell me, what they do ta ya.”

Feeling slightly embarrassed Leonardo made sure not to let Raphael see his face as he kept his voice as normal as possible. “They like to spy me when I’m drying myself after bathing. Especially they giggle loud then when I bend over to dry my legs and IF I happen to be my back towards them.”

“Well, damn. Ya should try to bend in some other direction or lock the door.”

“I have start to think of doing just that; Locking the door.” Stopping Leonardo looked at Raphael with small smirk. “So know that if they do that to me, their master, they can and will do it to you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael seems to be much more work than Leonardo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for writing mistakes! English isn't my native language and I'm self-taught about English.

First thing what was required from Raphael was to bathe. However he didn’t know how, so he just stood there staring the bath tub and shower in turns. Only way of bathing, to him, always had been using a cloth and rainwater from barrel.

Cherry peeked inside the room, smiling.

“Hey!”

Raphael jumped, turning to look at the young woman who was now carefully approaching him with a smile.

“Need any help?”

“N-No! I’m fine.”

She giggled as she stopped next to blushing turtle.

“It doesn’t look like that. You’ve been staring them like 30 minutes already.”  
Raphael didn’t looked too pleased as he snorted to young girl.

“Ya spying on me?”

“Only because I was ordered to make sure you will be okay. But here, I teach you how to use these.”

She took a hold of Raphael’s hand, but she wasn’t prepared for turtle’s reaction. Raphael pulled his hand free with a growl, lifting his hand in the air. Cherry’s eyes widened when she realized Raphael was going to hit her, unspeakable fury shining in turtle’s eyes. However, those wide bronze colored eyes with fear, made Raphael realize what he was doing – stopping him.

Shaking he lowered his arm, sealing it against his chest with his other hand, taking a step back.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I… I’m not used of being touched. Sudden grab on my hand like that… It has never lead on anything good.”

Looking away in shame Raphael whispered his apology again. He knew she would tell about this to Leonardo and therefor Raphael knew he would be in trouble.

Young woman in blue dress stood still a moment, then bravely walked right in front of big turtle, carefully placing her hand on Raphael’s.

“It’s alright. I can’t and won’t blame you. Your reaction is understandable. Besides I’m as much to blame since I didn’t even stop to think how you would react to my hold.”

Eyeing the woman from the corner of his eye Raphael looked like a puppy who had been hit.

“Ya… Gonna tell Leo?”

“I have to. He is expecting a report.”

Cherry watched how Raphael closed his eyes with trembling sigh. She also noticed how Raphael’s body was trembling under her hand.

“Hey, you have nothing to fear. I won’t let him kick you out.”

She meant good, but her words didn’t comfort worried turtle at all. But a warm bath would. Cherry managed to get Raphael’s attention after a while, teaching him how to use the bath and shower. Raphael watched silently and nodded when Cherry looked at him, asking is he following.

She stood there watching when Raphael sat inside the tub, sighing deep closing his eyes. Such luxury what he had never felt before. It was weird but so pleasant.

“Will you be alright now? You remember what to do when you are done?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

Raphael sighed opening his eyes, looking at the smiling girl beside the tub.

“I will sit here and enjoy my bath. Then I will get out and rinse the tub. Then I go to shower and wash myself there. And yes, I remember how to use it. You taught it to me well.”

Cherry chuckled. “Well I exactly didn’t teach you to bathe that way, but -”

“Am I not allowed to do that?” There was irritation in Raphael’s voice.

“Of course you are. Bathe in a way what suits you the best.” She said, keeping her cool despite the fact she was feeling nervous around him. “I will be going now.”

Raphael knew what that meant so he just nodded while playing with the foam and bubbles. He was not smiling tho. Cherry exist the room, heading in Leo’s office where she found her boss sitting in front of the desk.

“Ah, Cherry. I assume you took care of Raphael as I ordered?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And how did it all went?”

Cherry sighed as she sat on the chair across the desk, telling everything. She had tried to lie to Leonardo in the past, but Leonardo was smart and owned sharp eyes. He could tell it right away if she tried to lie.

**

Raphael was standing in the bathroom after bathing, nervously playing with his fingers. He didn’t know where he could or should go so he stood still, waiting that perhaps Cherry would come to get him. He, however, doubted that. He had scared that poor child bad…

Two knocks came from the door before it opened, Leonardo entering the room.

“Ah, good! You are ready. Follow me, I will show you something.”

Swallowing Raphael said nothing as he went after other turtle, following him on long hallways before stopping behind Leonardo.

“Raphael, this is your room.”

Leonardo opened a door, stepping out of the way so that Raphael could step inside. The room was huge! It was like one house! In awe Raphael walked inside, looking around. He was stunned. Big closet for clothes, big comfy bed, lots and lots of pillows, luxury bathroom, beautiful big carpet on the floor, cabins… He had never had this much anything in his life. Some things he didn’t even know what they were, like TV, but he was stunned still.

“You are free to live here as you like, but I also wish you keep this room clean. I don’t want to clean after your mess.”

“No worries, I’ll be good.”

Walking by the bed, Raphael softly pressed his hand on the mattress. It was… like a cloud – even that he really didn’t know how clouds felt like, but it still was something he had never felt.

“May I?” He asked while looking his savior. Nodding Leonardo gave his permission. Raphael pressed both hands on the mattress, climbing on the bed, stopping on all fours for a moment. The feeling was amazing.

“Lay down.” Leonardo said smiling as he walked closer. Watching Raphael lay down, cover himself with the blanket and surround himself with all the pillows made Leonardo smile. He could hear how Raphael was giggling to himself, repeating he couldn’t believe it how he had so wonderful bed, so many pillows.

Curling under the blanket Raphael placed many pillows behind his shell, taking one in his arms and one under his head. Gosh, it felt like if he was inside a safe nest. And the warmth. It made him feel sleepy.

His eyes were slowly closing, but Leonardo’s voice called him. Sitting up Raphael looked at the other turtle who, now, had a bit more concerned and serious look on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Try to stay awake since we need to talk. This won’t take long, depending on your answers.”

Raphael swallowed since he knew what was going to come.

“Cherry told me everything.”

Taking deep and fast inhale Raphael opened his mouth to defense himself, but Leonardo’s hand signal stopped him.

“Let me finish first. Like I said she told me everything. Even the fact you did apologize. However, I need to be one hundred percent sure that you will NOT harm any of us, especially my girls. So; I know you are safe here with us, but are we safe here with you?”

Raphael’s eyes were slightly wider and teary, but Leonardo could understand it all. After all Raphael, most definitely, was afraid of losing his safe place.

“Ya all are safe with me.”

“Honest?”

“Yes.”

“You can control your fear and not try to hit any of us if we, by accident, scare you or something? Because, Raphael, I KNOW what you have done in the past. I know you don’t have cleanest hands.”

“What I did was for my own good! A self-defense!”

“Raphael, no need to panic or raise your voice here. Calm down.”

Pulling a pillow in his arms Raphael hugged it tight, breathing faster. Was his history and his earlier reaction going to ruin everything?

“Look at me.” Leo’s voice was soft which made Raphael look at him.

“As long as you are sure we are safe here with you and you can control yourself, everything is fine. But I wish I will not have to hear about another moment like this from any of my girls. Because then we have an issue, Raphael. I can stand up against you, but my girls can’t.”

“… I know.” Raphael softly whispered against the pillow, lowering his gaze. “I don’t wanna hurt ‘em.”

Sitting silently a moment Leonardo smiled at the other turtle.

“I know you must be feeling very messy at this moment, but I’m sure we can help you recover and get used of us and sudden touches. It takes time and effort, a lot, from you – just like it will from us too – but I’m sure we can make it. You are not alone.”

“… If I make even one bruise on any of the girls, I’m out, right?”

Leonardo sighed deep. “All I can say is that I really wish it wouldn’t come to that. Ever.”

Standing up Leonardo turned to look Raphael once again.

“Try not to worry or overthink this too much. Get some rest, you need it. Food will be ready later.”

Leonardo watched Raphael lay down and curl back under the blanket. It didn’t take long when he heard heavy breathing. Silently leaving the room and closing the door, Leonardo went to search his maids. They were gathered on one long hallway, dusting.

“All of you ladies, with me!” Leonardo shouted from further away, not waiting them to catch up with him. He stood in the middle of small room where old desk and lots of other stuff were stored long time ago. When last of the maids entered the room, Leonardo spun around.

“Ladies. I have come to conclusion that for everyone’s safety it’s best to keep distance on Raphael until he has settled in here better, realizing he has no reasons to fear here. However if you must approach him, ALWAYS make sure you make a noise, a sound, call him or approach him from direction where he can see you. I don’t want any of you to sneak on him and then he, in panic, would hurt you. Do not touch him either. All touched what he has experienced in his life have been bad or leading to something bad. He doesn’t know there can be good touched too. So safety first. Am I being clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. One other thing is that he might won’t be all that socialized so that too can add stress to him. He might be our most challenging rehab mutant yet.”

**

Margaret was the oldest maid around her 60’s. She kept her hair as a bun on top of her head under her little maid’s hat. She wore long black dress with white apron, her skin was slightly wrinkled and despite the fact she was quite tall and skinny, she had strength to lift heavy stuffs.

Margaret had prepared dinner and set the table. She informed girls to go wash their hands while she would go get their master. Whenever Leonardo’s office’s door was open it was a sign to come it, he was not doing anything too important. If the door was closed it was better not to bother him.

Door was slightly open so Margaret stopped to knock before entering. She bowed slightly as Leonardo turned to look at her in his chair.

“Dinner is ready, master.”

“Ah, good. Perfect timing also. I was starting to get little hungry.”

Standing up with a smile on his face Leonardo noticed how Margaret looked at him. She seemed to be a bit… unsure.

“Master, will all respect, what about Raphael?”

Realizing the reason behind the question, Leonardo instantly replied; “I can go wake him up. There’s no reason for you to put yourself at risk since none of us knows how he reacts on being waken up.”

“Thank you, master. I’m sorry, master.”

Leonardo placed his hand on old woman’s shoulder, sighing lightly with a smile.

“Don’t apologize or worry. All is good. And this is what we all agreed on. If you have any hesitation about approaching Raphael or concerns about your safety when dealing with him, then I naturally step in and do the task. I will not risk any of you.”

“I appreciate your words and gesture, master. I just feel a bit ashamed.”

“There’s no reason to. You are doing the right thing.”

Now she smiled at the turtle, obviously relaxing. She had been working with Leonardo the longest and they had this warm bond between them. Maybe perhaps not as close as mother-son kind of bond, but more like grandmother-grandson kind of bond.

Tapping her shoulder gently Leonardo encouraged her to join the girls and keep her eyes on them. They, in the past, had got too wild and started a food fight while waiting their master. Naturally Leonardo hadn’t been happy about any of the mess, wasting food and girls’ behavior. He had lectured them all good.

Leonardo himself went up the stairs all the way up to third level where Raphael’s room was. Knocking on the door Leonardo waited, but heard nothing. He knocked again – louder this time, but still nothing. Entering the room he noticed it instantly that Raphael was still sleeping under the blanket.

“Raphael?”

No response. Leonardo walked closer slowly, calling Raphael louder this time. A groan and movement.

“Raphael? Are you awake?”

There was another groan and more movement, Raphael’s head finally popping out under the blanket. Leonardo greeted him with a smile, still keeping his distance for safety reasons.

“You okay?”

“Hmm...” Rubbing his eyes Raphael yawned. “Tired.”

“Sorry for waking you up, but food is ready. You would need to dress up and come to eat downstairs.”

“Hmm.”

“You will be okay by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, I will go downstairs. We will wait you so don’t take too long. Cold food isn’t all that pleasant to eat.”

Raphael laid still while he listened Leo to leave. After small click from the door Raphael stretched, blanket sliding off on his body. Shit, the room felt colder after sleeping hours under warm blanket. Sitting up Raphael looked around, first feeling confused until he realized where he was. Damn, this all was still so weird… It would take so much time for him to get used to to all of this.

Getting up on the bed Raphael headed to his closet, looking inside. There were clothes which Raphael felt uneasy about. He never hadn’t been wearing clothes so now, suddenly, he was demanded to wear them – at least pants. Taking a pair of hakama styled pants Raphael put them on. They seemed to fit him well so he would do his best to bear with them.

Raphael made his way in the dining room, suddenly feeling nervous. He stopped at the doorway, looking the big table and how full of food it was – but what really made his heart beat in a bad way was the fact how closely everyone sat to one another…

“Raphael, come sit here. This is your place.”

Leonardo, who sat at the end of the table, tapped chair nearest him on the other side of the table. Raphael hesitated a moment, feeling so uneasy when all maids were staring at him too…

“Raphael.”

Leonardo said once again, more firmly this time. Obviously smaller turtle had noticed Raphael’s uneasiness. Tapping the chair again few times finally got Raphael on the move and he came to sat on his chair.

Margaret stood up, starting to fill everyone’s plates with food, sending them forward to the eaters. When everyone had their plates in front of them, people started to eat with their turtle leader. Raphael watched the plate in front of him.

There was big piece of meat – it smelled like chicken, fresh peas, some salad, potatoes and sauce. Raphael hesitated. He lifted his head up looking around, noticing how everyone used those weird little things to eat. Not knowing what they were or how to use them, his breathing quickened and Leonardo by his side noticed this.

“Raphael?”

Facing blue eyes Raphael’s eyes were screaming of uncertainty. Placing fork and knife down Leonardo nodded to his maids as a sign to keep eating while he would focus on Raphael who, once again, was staring his plate.

“What’s going on?”

“I… I don’t know… how to eat this. I never haven’t use those weird little things ya all use.” Looking at his hands Raphael whispered; “I always been using my hands to eat.”

Leonardo understood this perfectly. He was sure poor families hadn’t had money to buy forks, spoons or knives. Instead families used that money on food. Slowly and carefully Leonardo lifted his hand, placing it softly on Raphael’s shoulder. Other turtle jerked slightly, but nothing more followed.

“If you want to eat by hands, that’s fine with all of us. The main point is that you can eat something in some way. However, I think it would be good for you to learn to use fork, spoon and knife someday in the future.”

Raphael looked the other turtle slightly unsure.

“Will learning it help me stay safe?”

Leonardo was stunned and silent a moment. He had not expected such question and apparently none of the girls hadn’t either since they stopped eating for a second.

“Well, it may not, but it will show good manners. And it’s less messier too.” Leonardo chuckled softly as he pulled his hand back. “But, please, eat now before food goes cold. We can talk later.”

Raphael watched in silently as Leonardo went back on eating, turning to look at his own plate. Slowly he lifted his hands, taking firm hold on the chicken, biting a piece out of it. It was the most juiciest and delicious chicken what Raphael had ever eaten.

Pleasant smile spread on Leo’s face as he watched Raphael eat, becoming more brave with it, but at the same time Leonardo knew Raphael needed help and guidance about eating. He needed to be taught to use fork, spoon and knife just in case. Teaching him to cook too would be good as well.

**

After dinner everyone went on their separated ways. Some maids stayed in the kitchen to clean, some went to clean the rooms or yard, Leonardo went in his office do some paper work while Raphael found himself in big library room.

He had never seen so many books in his life! Taking nearest blue covered book in his hands Raphael opened it, grunting. Nope. This wouldn’t do. Closing the book Raphael put it back, reaching for another book. No, this wasn’t interesting either. It took him a long time before he found a book what he liked.

Sitting on the chair in front of small table Raphael placed the book on it, slowly turning the pages. He was smiling after a long time. He was so deep into the book that he didn’t hear Leonardo who had come in the room now too.

Walking past Raphael from safe distance Leonardo smiled as he saw Raphael smile. Tho he also was curious to see what book Raphael had chosen. But first his own task. Finally finding the book what he needed Leonardo approached Raphael from the front, Raphael hearing his approach.

“Hey.”

Lifting his head up Raphael gave small smile to another smiling turtle.

“Hey.”

“It’s nice to see you here. I thought you would had go back to your room.”

“I thought of that, to be honest. But I wanted to do little exploring.”

“And I see you found something. What are you reading?”

Leonardo didn’t hesitate when he moved right next to Raphael, looking at the book what Raphael moved towards him. For a short moment Leonardo was quiet as he eyed the book. He had assumed Raphael to be reading a textbook of any kind, but it was actually a comic book.

“You like comics?”

“Yeah.” Raphael smiled as he pulled the book back in front of him. “I like watching the pictures.”

“… So you don’t read them?”

“No. It’s boring.”

Taking a chair Leonardo sat down, keeping his blue eyes on another turtle who kept turning the pages after eyeing the images for a moment.

“So you think comics’ plots are boring? I could give you something better and more exciting to read. Hold on a sec.”

Getting up Leonardo left, soon returning back with one thick book. He placed it near Raphael’s hand.

“I personally like this fantasy story book. I read it a lot when I was a kid. I’ll show you my favorite part.” Leonardo, perhaps, got a bit too excited and it made Raphael slightly uncomfortable, but he allowed other turtle do whatever he was doing.

Opening the book from marked part Leonardo opened the book fully, turning it in front of Raphael.

“Here, this part.” He pointed with his finger. “Please, read it. I want to hear what you think of it.”

Raphael eyed the text, ending up pushing the book away.

“Maybe later.”

“Why not now?”

Raphael sat still and silent, his head hanging down.

“… ‘Cause I can’t read.”

Leonardo’s eyes widened in surprise. But before he got to ask anything, since he now wanted to know more, Raphael continued.

“I can’t write either. Not even my own name. I know how to say it, but writing. No.”

“… … You were never taught to read or write?”

“No. I have faint memories of being in preschool of some sort, but… I never learned. Eventually teacher gave up on me. Said I would never learn so she didn’t waste any more time on me, focusing on others instead.”

Leonardo couldn’t believe his ears. How that kind of person ever had become a teacher if they hadn’t patience and time for a child who seemed to be struggling with learning?

“How about counting? Numbers?”

Raphael’s eyes clearly teared up as he swallowed before whispering, showing his hands.

“Six only. Because of my fingers. Other kids were kind enough to teach me even that during plays.”

Leonardo sighed silently as Raphael sniffed once wiping his eyes, clearly calming down. Letting Raphael take his time Leonardo sit still, waiting. Eventually bright eyes turned to look at him.

“If I learn to read, write and count – will they keep me safe in outside world with the stamp?”

Leonardo changed his pose a bit in his chair.

“Stamp is the only thing which will keep you safe, you know that, but everything else is just a huge plus on top of the stamp. And when the day comes for you to leave and go live your own life, it’s good to be able to read, write and count. It will help you to have a job.”

Leonardo said with soft voice while smiling gently. However Raphael didn’t look all that relaxed.

“I need to leave?”

Leonardo chuckled as he rested his hand on Raphael’s. A flinch.

“Not in a long time. We have so much work to do with you first. What do you say if I will start to teach you to read, write and count?”

Raphael’s expression brightened so much.

“Yes. Yes! I would like that a lot!”

Smiling Leonardo stood.

“Good. Let me go finish my own work first. After I’m done, I will come here to teach you. I will bring some supplies with me as well.”

Raphael only nodded as he watched after Leonardo. He was feeling so excited! He finally would learn! That is if Leonardo wouldn’t get tired of him too and give up on him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is slowly learning and also revealing something from his past.

“Alright.”

Leonardo said as he placed supplies in front of Raphael on the table. There was a pencil, eraser, exercise book and ABC book. Eyeing them in suspicious way Raphael listened Leonardo sitting down, moving his chair closer to the table.

“We will start from the beginning. First alphabets.”

Encouraged by Leonardo Raphael opened the book, seeing page full of letters. There was 2 of each of them in big and small form. Leonardo calmly moved his hand, pointing an “A”.

“This is letter A. Right next to is A too but in smaller form.”

“Why? Won’t one A be enough?”

Leonardo smiled. “We need them both, Raphael. You see, sentences, places and names start with big letter while other words to follow are written with smaller letters. Like Arizona. It’s a place so its name is written with big A even if it would appear in the middle of the sentence.”

Raphael let out deep sigh through his nostrils, confused look in his eyes.

“But don’t worry about any of that yet. Let’s focus on learning alphabets first. Next letter is B.”

Leonardo escorted Raphael through the alphabets one by one, then going back to the letter A. This time he asked Raphael to repeat the letter after him. Embarrassed at first it took a little bit time before Raphael said the letter, following Leo’s example. Raphael had no issues in the end of pronouncing them, but learning to remember them in their specific order would take a while for him to remember.

Next Leonardo asked Raphael turn the page. There was short sentences, but the words in them were cut in syllables. Leonardo patiently and slowly explained everything to Raphael before reading the first sentence, asking Raphael to read it too with him.

It wasn’t easy for bigger turtle and he was clearly sweating, his eyes jumping back and forth.

“Calm down. Relax. No need to panic. This is something what we all go through and it’s difficult at the beginning. But you are doing well.”

When Raphael said nothing Leonardo changed his teaching tactic.

“How would you feel about practicing some writing? Like your own name?”

“I… I would like that more, I think. This reading. I don’t like it.”

Leonardo chuckled softly. “I know. It’s difficult, but you will learn. Besides we have no rush so don’t feel any pressures about learning quick.”

Opening exercise book there were lines on the paper, but otherwise paper was empty and clean. Moving it right in front of Raphael, Leonardo then opened alphabets page from ABC book.

“Alright. What I want you to do next is to write your name on those black lines. You can either write Raph or Raphael, the choice is yours. So let’s start by searching letter R. You still remember which one it was?”

Raphael swallowed, eyeing the letters. His heart was hammering and he was so afraid of answering wrong. He didn’t want to embarrass himself, but he bravely pointed a letter.

“This?”

“Close. That’s P. R looks very similar to P, tho.”

“Then it’s this?”

Now he was pointing the right letter. Leonardo nodded with happy smile.

“Very good. Remember, you need to draw it in big form since your name starts with big R.”

Raphael eyed the letter and then the paper, but he had no pencil in his hand. Leonardo gave it to him, but Raphael had issues of holding it.

“Let me show you.” Leo said softly as he took the pencil, holding it in his right hand. “This is how I hold a pen. Gently, but firm enough so that it won’t fall from you hand. Now you try.”

Leonardo watched how Raphael struggled to hold the pen, not getting it to stay right in his hold. Pretty soon Raphael growled in frustration, throwing pencil hard away. Leonardo sat silently as he watched bigger turtle pant fast, anger shining in his eyes.

“This is stupid! Why I need that damn stick in my hand ta write!?”

“Because that’s how it works, Raphael.”

Leonardo replied calmly standing up, going to pick up the pen from the floor.

“I know this is frustrating, but are you willing to give up this easily?”

Leonardo offered the pencil back to Raphael, who eventually took it back with a small snarl. It wasn’t meant for Leonardo, however. Rather to the stupid pen. Sitting back down Leonardo watched how Raphael struggled again, moving closer to help other turtle adjust his fingers right.

“This finger here like this – and this here like this, so that the pen is here between them, staying still and not falling. See? Good, like that. Now, don’t hold it too hard either. You will exhaust your fingers.”

Raphael nodded as his focus turned back on the books in front of him.

“First draw a line from up to down all the way to that black line, but not over or past it. Like this.”

Leonardo had his own pencil and small piece of paper where he drew first line, letting Raphael watch. When he stopped, Raphael started to draw his own line. It wasn’t as straight as Leo’s, but it was still better than nothing.

“Good, very good! Then you draw upper part of the R here like this.”

Once again Leo showed how and Raphael followed his lead.

“Then, this spot where the lines connect is the spot from where you draw the last line, R’s leg so to say.” Leonardo explained as he went for the last line. His eyes then turned on Raphael who drew the last line. Of course this too wasn’t as straight as Leo’s and it was upsetting bigger turtle.

“Why mine is so ugly?”

“It’s not ugly. It’s good for your first R. And it just keeps getting better and better when you keep writing it over and over again.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Leonardo smiled, gently giving few taps on Raphael’s shoulder even that they made big turtle move a way from him a bit.

Then they moved on a small letters. Drawing them wasn’t any easier than big R to Raphael, but he followed Leonardo’s example who repeated himself as many times as needed for Raphael to see what he did, and how.

Leonardo smiled widely clapping his hands fast with excitement and joy as Raphael finally finished writing “Raph”.

“Wonderful, Raphael! Wonderful! You did so well! I’m very proud of you.” Moving closer Leonardo eyed those letters. “My gosh, I can already tell you will have so beautiful handwriting when you just keep practicing it.”

Now big and shy turtle smiled a bit. “Yeah?”

“Of course. Just look what you just wrote and how. It’s beautiful.”

There was this new sensation in Raphael’s heart. Something what he had never felt before. Never. He was smiling, his heart was hammering and his eyes were tearing up.

“Awwhh, no need to cry, big guy.” Leonardo softly whispered while rubbing Raphael’s shoulder carefully. “Why do you cry?”

“I don’t know. I always have cried because I’ve been feeling bad inside, but now… It’s not that. I’m not feeling bad.”

“You are feeling happy. Those are happy tears. You are happy and proud of yourself and what you just did.” Those bright blue eyes were so full of warmth, proud and kindness as they kept staring in Raphael’s eyes.

“And you have all the reasons to feel like that. Just imagine how happy and proud you will feel when you learn to write more, to read, to count. There will be many happy tears.”

Raphael was smiling as he eyed his name what he, himself, had wrote on the paper. He was so happy and the thought of feeling even better when he had learned more… It excited him.

“Your name.” Raphael whispered, turning to look Leonardo who looked rather curious now. “How I can write your name?”

Leonardo smiled as he moved even more closer to the other turtle, starting to teach him how to write “Leo” first. He would teach more later.

**

Leonardo spent about 2 hours on teaching Raphael since he didn’t want to overdo it and frustrate big turtle with too intense studying. However Raphael wasn’t done. He wanted to stay in the library to practice more and Leonardo allowed it.

Later in the evening, after everyone had gone to bed already, Leonardo came in the library room before hitting the bed himself. Much for his surprise Raphael was still there, but not writing anymore. Poor turtle was leaning on the desk, resting his head on his arms.

Leonardo smiled as he approached sleeping turtle, taking a peek of the exercise book. Raphael had spent so many hours on learning to write “Raph” and “Leo” - and he was getting very good at them in such a short time. Leo was so happy for the turtle.

Looking at the big turtle, part of him wanted to wake him up and tell him to go to bed, but Leo knew it could be dangerous move. Even putting throwing blanket on Raphael’s shell and shoulders could be dangerous, so Leonardo did the only thing he could – leave him there to sleep.

Hours later Raphael woke up slow, library being bright with full lighting. Clock on the wall was showing 00:30AM, but Raphael didn’t know how to read a clock, but since the house was quiet and there was darkness outside he was sure it was night. Standing up he stretched his arms high in the air, releasing deep sigh. He left his supplies to wait him on the desk as he left the room, turning off the lights.

His eyes got used of the darkness quickly and he was going to go in his room to continue his sleep, but his stomach was growling. Big male hesitated in the hallway. He didn’t know for sure was he allowed in the kitchen, but he was really hungry… Taking the risk Raphael decided to go there where the food was.

However, in the kitchen he faced another issue. He didn’t see food anywhere. Would it be rude to go look inside the cabins? Maybe… But he decided to do so anyway. First cabins had nothing more than dishes, next had flours and other dry ingredients, but nothing what Raphael would had wanted or liked.

Then Raphael accidentally opened a fridge and that sudden light from it made him jump, small scream escaping him. Slamming the door shut Raphael panted hard, leaning his hands against the cool door with all his strength. W-what the hell was this this?! It was growling at him too! Listening the sound a bit longer, letting his pulse and breathing settle down too, Raphael swallowed.

He moved his hand again on the handler of the fridge, slowly opening it. The light turned on again and it made Raphael stop. His toes felt cool air landing on them from the fridge, but otherwise nothing. Opening the door more Raphael peeked inside. His eyes widened.

It was full of food! So bright apples, salad, earlier leftovers about the chicken, potatoes, carrots, cucumbers… So many things! Raphael swallowed since he was drooling. He couldn’t decided what to take first, but when his hand finally rose to take an apple, he stopped.

W-what if he was forbid to take them? Leonardo had never said that he could go and eat freely… Loud angry grumble from his stomach commanded him to take the apple and eat it, but Raphael decided otherwise. With heavy heart he closed the door, stepping away from the fridge. What he should do? He didn’t want to get in troubles and be mean by eating without permission.

Looking at the clock again in the kitchen, even that he didn’t understand it still, Raphael wondered was it bad to go wake Leo up and ask permission? Would he get in trouble from waking Leo up? He decided to take that risk too.

For someone so big he moved silently from level to level, finally stopping behind Leo’s door. He knocked, but it was so silent that none wouldn’t had heard that for sure. Raphael silently entered Leo’s room, stopping when Leonardo moved on his bed.

Coming near the side of Leo’s bed Raphael looked down at sleeping turtle. He had never seen anyone sleeping… It was… Calming. And somehow it made him feel… Safe. Reaching his hand towards the area where Raphael assumed Leo’s shoulder to be, he pushed it gently once. Nothing. He pushed again, but this time twice and a bit more firmly.

Leonardo took deep and slow inhale, releasing it slow as he opened his eyes. His first reaction was to jump a bit, startling bigger turtle too who jumped away from him.

“Raph?” Leonardo managed to ask finally, turning to turn his nightstand light on. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Oh no, no. No you’re not. I’m just worried. Is everything alright?”

“I’m hungry.” Raphael said lowering his gaze before looking up the other turtle again. “I went to kitchen, but I didn’t know am I allowed to eat without permission or invitation.”

Leonardo smiled as he stood up, wrapping bathrobe around himself from the chair near by.

“But of course you are allowed to eat, dear friend.” Leonardo smiled as he stopped near Raphael, placing his hand on other turtle’s shell, slowly turning him around. “Come, let’s go see what we can find for you.”

In the kitchen Leonardo opened the fridge, Raphael waiting patiently by his side.

“You know...” Leo said as he turned to look bigger turtle, hearing how his stomach was angrily demanding food. “Eat whatever you like and find. This is your home so you can freely eat what you like and want. As long as you won’t eat all our foods at once, tho.”

“So I can have an apple?”

“You can have even 3 apples if you want to.” Leonardo smiled as he moved out of the way, inviting Raphael to take his place. “Take a look and pick up anything you want.”

Raphael hesitated a moment, but he eventually picked up small bag of chicken leftovers, 2 apples, small yogurt (even that he didn’t know what it was, but he was curious about it) and orange juice. Sitting down he watched how Leonardo too took yogurt and a glass for orange juice. His yellow eyes followed how Leonardo filled Raphael’s glass first and then his own.

“Is it kind ta fill other person’s glass first?”

“It is polite and it shows that you notice them, yes.”

To this Raphael said nothing, but watched in silence how Leonardo took small sharp knife, starting to peel Raphael’s apples. He had never seen such thing to be done to apples. In his childhood apples were eaten with their skins.

“Here you go. I like apples without their skin. They can be nasty and get stuck between your teeth.”

Raphael smiled. “Yeah. That used ta happen ta me a lot when I was small.”

“Tell me about your childhood.”

“There’s… No much ta talk about. My earliest memories, faint ones, are from the preschool times. I don’t remember having any adult in my life, taking care of me.”

“How did you survive then?”

“Most kids were nice. They shared their lunches with me. Otherwise I either begged food, stole it or dig trashes. And when I grew up more, finding food came even more difficult because of the new law. Almost everyone, in just a few weeks, had been taken away and killed so there was no food.”

“Then how you survived from there?”

“I ate whatever I managed ta catch while hiding and running from the ‘dogcatchers’. Rats and pigeons mostly. Or seagulls since there was a shore near by.”

Raphael stopped when he took a look of Leo’s face. Poor turtle had frozen in middle of peeling his own apple, a look of shock and disgust on his face.

“Y-you ate rats and pigeons?”

“Not very tasty, I gave ya that, but it was all. Ya do anything ta survive.”

Leonardo looked down releasing one heavy and loud huff. Damn, he had never thought anything like this. But he wanted to know more.

“What else? Tell me everything.”

Raphael went silent as he looked at the apple which was missing few pieces already, having Raphael’s teeth marks on it.

“I was caught by the catchers few times, but I managed ta escape. One time was very close call and… I don’t regret it, but I snapped one guy’s neck. With my hands.”

As Leonardo kept looking in yellow eyes, they turned more sharp, sparky, furious.

“You would do it again.” Leonardo almost whispered.

“Damn right I would. He deserved it. They all deserve it if I would get my hands on them.” Smirking a bit Raphael scratched his left wrist. “That’s why they all hate me. Because I killed one of ‘em. But they feel fucking nothing from killing so many of us and innocent people. They are fucking bastards.”

Leonardo was silent. He wanted to ask more or comment with something, but seeing how angry and tense other turtle was becoming, he decided to stay quiet. He didn’t want to add more fuel in flames.

“You said earlier you don’t remember having any adults in your life. What about your parents?”

“No idea. At times I’ve even been thinking do I really have parents. Maybe I don’t even exist.”

Leonardo didn’t think when he suddenly reached his hand, placing it softly on Raphael’s. He flinched, but let his hand stay under Leo’s.

“You do exist. You are very real.”

“Does it surprise ya if I say there’s times when I wish I wouldn’t?”

“I understand that. After you have gone through so much, most of them being bad things so wishing such a thing is no surprise. However, I wish that I and girls can help you and make you change that thought of yours. We wish that we can make you happy about it that you exist. We want you to see the beauty in life.”

Raphael’s eyes were slightly wider, slight surprise shining in them as his eyes turned more moist. Lowering his eyes back on his apple, Raphael sighed. He wanted to say Leo was too kind to him, but he couldn’t open his mouth. If he would had, he only would had made weird sob sound.

Sensing Raphael was in sensitive state Leonardo pulled his hand back, finishing his apple. Both ate in silence until Leonardo opened his yogurt. Raphael, now after calming down, was curious about the white liquid so Leo explained him what yogurt is, letting Raphael taste his since it was different flavored than Raph’s.

Yogurt was weird, but tasty. That was Raphael conclusion after first small spoon what he was learning to hold and use with Leo’s help. Holding such a tiny thing wasn’t easy and Leonardo was having fun while watching and teaching bigger turtle to use it. Leonardo was happy that Raphael had woken him up since, now, the mood and moment in the kitchen was precious.

It was warm, light and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo realizes there's a mistake what he needs to fix.

A week had gone by and life in the mansion had been mostly peaceful. Raphael spent lots of his time in the library, practicing writing and reading – mostly with Leo’s help, but when the other turtle was too busy with his own work, one of the girls assisted Raphael. Usually Margaret.

So quickly she had become like a mother figure to Raphael. That old smile and soft look in green eyes always eased Raphael’s nerves. Even now she spoke with such soft, slow and calming tone as Raphael was writing her name.

“You are marvelous, my dear. You are learning so quick and your hand has become so steady. Leonardo was right when he told me you will have beautiful handwriting.”

Raphael smiled, once again feeling proud and happy of himself. Sure he had lost his patience few times, tossing all supplies on the floor, but Margaret had always sat by his side, wait him to calm down and then kindly asking him to help her pick up the items. Raphael did as he was told, but he didn’t allow old lady to clean up his mess so maid sat still with a small smile, watching Raphael clean.

“Margaret, can I ask something?”

“Sure, dear. What’s in your heart?”

Raphael sighed as he placed pencil from his hand on the open book.

“Leo told me earlier once that someday I will be ready and will leave ta live my own life.” Turning to look old lady Raphael looked so unsure. “What he meant by that? Is he forcing me ta leave?”

“Raphael, dear. No one isn’t forcing you to leave, but this is rehabilitation place and we have helped many mutants and humans before you. It’s natural step for our patients to leave when they are ready, heading out there to live their own lives. That day will come to you too.”

She smiled sweetly, but it didn’t ease Raphael’s mind.

“But why? Why they would want ta leave? Why not stay here?”

“Because they finally had the courage to go and face the outside. Getting their official stamp from Leonardo at the end of their rehabilitation helped them too. They finally had confidence in themselves that they will be fine out there. They were curious, eager, hungry to see the world, explore it, find their place out there. Besides -” She chuckled. “- This mansion can’t hold everyone who we have saved. There’s no room enough.”

Raphael sat quietly, obviously thinking a moment.

“Do you know what has happened ta all those mutants who went ta live outside with their safe stamps? Are they still safe or have they been caught by ‘catcher’s?”

“I haven’t been outside the gates in years and years, dear. I don’t know how the outside world really is in these days. I know it’s bad in poor areas, but everyone in middle class and up should be safe. … Can I ask why you ask so much about this? Are you scared and worried of your own safety?”

Raphael nodded few times.

“The only place what I’ve ever known is that abandoned and empty poor area where Leo rescued me from. If I ever leave this place… I don’t know where else ta go than there. I know it’s not safe place and I know I have nothing there, but – it’s still home.”

Margaret watched how Raphael’s eyes turned moist while he bit his lower lip, staring his handwriting on the paper. This young poor male had no other place to call home and that hurt her heart. He deserved and needed a much better place to call home.

“How about you start to think this mansion as your home? Would it help you feel better and safe here?”

Raphael sighed deep through his nostrils.

“I have told myself not ta get attached on this place, not ta think it as home since I won’t be here the rest of my life. Just like Leo said.”

Margaret nodded as a sign of understanding.

“Can we go back on practicing now?”

“Of course, dear. Would you like to try reading now?”

Turtle nodded. Margaret smiled opening Raphael’s ABC book, slowly starting to read short sentences while pointing the words to Raphael with her finger, Raphael doing his best to read slow with her.

**

Later that day Margaret asked everyone to join her in the dining room where big pile of pancakes, on top of each other in the middle of the table, was waiting them.

“Wow! Pancakes!” Cherry screamed in joy, other girls joining her.

“I thought pancake day would be good. It’s been long when we had them last time.” Turning to look Raphael who sat next to Leonardo, she smiled. “And I wanted to give something special to Raphael. He’s been improving with his reading and writing skills.”

When everyone started to clap at him, Raphael sank deeper in his seat.

“P-please, stop. That makes me uncomfortable...”

Leonardo made gentle chuckle before telling girls to stop. It wasn’t nice to make Raphael feel uncomfortable. Margaret filled everyone’s plates like always, placing 4 pancakes on each plate first, stating they could get more after them.

Leonardo watched how Raphael tried his best to use fork and knife, but it wasn’t very successful. Knife hit the floor and fork was too small for his hand.

“Raphael.”

After getting bigger turtle’s attention Leonardo showed one handy trick. First he spread strawberry jam on the pancake, then rolling it. Raphael watched as Leonardo lifted the roll towards his opening mouth, taking a bite.

“Try it. It’s easier this way.”

Raphael followed Leonardo’s example and was very pleased to notice it, indeed, was easier and better way to eat this damn things. Despite the struggle with the pancake, Raphael was very pleased with its flavor and that strawberry jam – made by Margaret herself – it was super delicious and sweet!

Smiling Raphael spread jam on second pancake, rolled it and took a bite. He felt Leo’s eyes on him, but since the gaze felt warm and relaxed, Raphael didn’t bother to look at other turtle. He knew he would see pleased happy smile.

“When you all are done, leave the dishes on the table. I will collect them after I’m back from checking the laundry.”

“I’ll help ya with them.” Raphael said as he stood up, pushing the chair away.

“Thank you, but I can handle it.”

“Please. Let me help.”

Her green eyes met blue orbs, witnessing a nod with a smile. Her eyes returned back on Raphael with a smile.

“Oh, alright. Since you insist and I really could use a helping hand.”

Now Margaret gave slightly strict look to younger girls. None of them didn’t like doing laundry so it was always Margaret’s job. Deep inside she was happy that Raphael offered his help. The pair left the dining room, heading on second level where utility room was. Or it rather was just a small room with one washing machine and one small cabin for laundry detergent.

Raphael held basket while Margaret took clean clothes out of the machine. She would go and hang them out to dry. When the pair was approaching the stairs, which lead from second floor to the first near the entrance hallway, they stopped.

“I can go out and put the laundry there ta dry, Margaret.”

“Thank you, dear, but I can do it myself. You should go study.”

“But ya will have dishes already. Let me help more.”

Margaret sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate help, but at times it did make her slightly angry when people kept pushing their help on her. It made her feel like people saw her only as a weak old woman who should be sitting in rocking chair and knit.

“Raphael, darling. I will be fine. I have done this many times. Besides I like doing laundry.”

“Yeah, but… I want ta help.”

“Not this time, honey. You helped me plenty.”

She gave him small smile as she turned to take a step, keeping her eyes on Raphael.

**

Horrible scream and loud rolling sound filled the house. Leonardo ran to the entry hall with the girls, finding Margaret on the floor at the end of the stairs with laundry spread all around, Raphael standing at the top of the stairs. He had a piece of Margaret’s sleeve in his hand.

Unspeakable fury filled Leonardo as his eyes nailed themselves on other turtle. Girls around Margaret were already crying in panic, calling their teacher, but she was unconscious, her wrist obviously broken since her hand had twisted in unnatural position.

“Raphael. What did you!?” Cherry cried while looking up at trembling Raphael.

“In the carriage, Raphael. Now.”

Leonardo’s voice had reached new level of coldness, just like his eyes. They scared the other turtle. Trembling on his spot Raphael shook his head. He had so bad feeling while looking in those eyes.

“No. I… I didn’t… I...”

“In the carriage, NOW!”

Tears started to run down his cheeks as his trembling legs took first step down on the stair, second, third… All the way down. Raphael kept his eyes on the floor since he was too scared to look everyone. Only one he dared to look was unconscious Margaret.

“I didn’t do it.”

Raphael’s whisper was silent, his voice trembling, but Leonardo felt no sympathy towards the turtle. Escorting Raphael out and in the carriage, which was waiting for them, turtles left the mansion. Ride was silent and air was thick in the carriage. Raphael kept sniffing, strictly keeping his eyes on his feet. He was scared. His stomach had flipped upside down.

“… Leo...”

That voice was begging, hoping, scared but Leonardo was too angry, too hurt. His eyes turned to look scared and reddish yellow orbs.

“We had one simple rule, Raphael. ONE RULE! That you will NOT hurt my girls!”

Leonardo was so cold, so pissed, his tongue slashing with nasty hissing.

“I didn’t… I didn’t hurt her.”

“You pushed her down the stair!”

“I didn’t!” Raphael scream in pain and panic.

“Perhaps she said something to you and you snapped!” Shaking his head Leonardo snorted loud, looking out through the window. Raphael let his eyes follow the direction where Leo’s eyes were looking. Much for his horror Raphael noticed they weren’t on rich area any more. They were… They were heading back to the poor area!

“You know what, Raphael?” Leonardo said after calming his anger some so that he wouldn’t be, at least, yelling to the other turtle. “I never haven’t failed to rehab a mutant or a human. You seem to be the first one. I feel I made a mistake by rescuing you.”

“…. No...”

Suddenly the carriage stopped. Leonardo reached over Raphael, opening the door.

“Get out.” That was the coldest tone what Raphael had ever heard. “And give me your temporary safe stamp collar. I know you have it in your pocket.”

Raphael’s heart was racing, cold sweat covering his skin. No… No. Holding the collar in his trembling hands Raphael slowly let his eyes rose to meet Leo’s furious eyes, hand waiting the collar.

“Give me your collar.” Was icy command.

With trembling hands Raphael placed the collar back in Leo’s hands, Leonardo putting the item in his own pocket.

“Now get out.”

Looking through the open door Raphael sobbed fast and loud, tears blurring his vision. He couldn’t believe he was back here. Back in this hellhole. Taking one last pleading look of Leonardo had no any effect. When Raphael started to rose from his seat, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. It was pure torture to get up from the seat, take few small steps, then two bigger ones while getting out of the carriage.

When he was out, the door slammed shut. Spinning around he faced, for the last time, those icy eyes. Leonardo’s eyes looked at the trembling figure, those eyes so full fear. He had no other choice. Raphael broke the rule and it had serious consequence. None had ever before laid their hands on Leo’s girls so it really pissed Leonardo off when Raphael had.

Turning to look straight Leonardo said; “Let’s go.” and the carriage took off.

Helplessly standing still Raphael turned to look after them, crying heavier and louder. His nightmare was back, everything he had started to hope for to achieve in life… Gone. Everything was gone and he was back to hide and run for his life. All the stress, fear, hunger, sleepless nights… Collapsing to sit on his spot Raphael covered his eyes. Why he just couldn’t die right here and now? Or just disappear?

**

Margaret woke up in her bed a little later. Somehow girls had managed to carry her there. Looking at her arm resting on her stomach she noticed how it was in plaster. Lucy. Lucy was only one of the girls who knew how to do it and how to take care of serious wounds and injuries overall. She had been a nurse in the past for 10 years or so.

Margaret was about to sit up and go search Leonardo and Raphael, when the door opened and group of women stepped in.

“Praise the Heavens! You are awake!” Bella screamed as she ran to the bed, carefully giving a hug to older woman.

“We were so worried about you. How do you feel? How’s your arm?” Lucy asked while sitting on the bed, her long black hair loose. Few other girl sat on the bed too while others decided to stand.

“Enough about me! Where is Leonardo? And Raphael?”

There was obvious panic and great worry in old woman’s eyes as she eyed her students. They all looked unsure and like they were hiding something.

“Where are they!?”

“Well… Master took Raphael with him and left. He hasn’t return yet.”

“Oh no… We have to get Master back as soon as possible!”

“I’m right here, Margaret.”

Everyone turned to look at their master, bowing at him while stepping out of the way so that he could come to Margaret freely. Leonardo sat down, placing his hand on hers.

“You are alright? You gave us all so horrible scare.”

“Where is Raphael?”

“You don’t need to worry about him.”

“… What have you done?” Old woman’s voice was trembling as her eyes filled with tears. “What have you done?” She whispered again while squeezing her blanket.

Leonardo was speechless. He wasn’t quite sure why his oldest friend was reacting like this.

“I took him back where he came from. He broke the only rule.”

Sobbing Margaret shook her head.

“He never broke the rule.”

Leonardo’s expression turned strict as he let small snarl out.

“He pushed you down the stairs.”

“No! No… He didn’t.” Margaret said firmly as she pushed herself up to sit. “It was all on me… I didn’t see the stairs from my laundry basket and laundry in it. I was talking with him. We got too close the stairs. I forgot them completely. I was smiling at him, looking at him when I took a misstep, falling down the stairs. I felt it how he tried to grab a hold on me, but it ended up ripping my sleeve.”

Looking deep in Leo’s eyes, Margaret placed her hand on his, squeezing it.

“You took him back to that hellhole…” Her voice was trembling and small as she cried, talking between sobs. “What if he gets caught and killed?”

Dropping her head tears rolled down on her nose, falling on the blanket.

“It’s all because of me… He is innocent and he gets killed because of my stupid old legs, which took a misstep. I… I can’t live if he dies because of me...”

Lifting her begging eyes to meet Leo’s eyes, she tightened her hold on Leo’s hand.

“Please, go get him back. He is a good boy. A very, very good boy and you know it. He didn’t hurt me. He tried to save me.”

Leonardo was slowly realizing what he had done, shock and guilty taking strong and tight hold on his heart and soul. Shit. Standing up Leonardo growled at himself.

“You’re right. I made a mistake. I judged him instantly without even thinking a chance of accident. It just… We never haven’t had anything like this happening with anyone else. But things started to happen instantly when he came here so… I’m… I’m sorry.”

Turning to look his other maids Leonardo gave them direct order;

“I go look for Raphael, hoping it’s not too late. You all stay here and take good care of Margaret. I doubt Raphael will come back here on his own, but if he does, let him in. Tell him I’m sorry. And… If I don’t return either alone or with Raphael… You guys move on.”

“Don’t talk like that, that you wouldn’t be coming back.”

“I just want to prepare you all to the worst, just in case.”

“But why?”

Leonardo sighed. “Because while sitting in carriage while going through the poor area, there were so many catchers. So many. I think they are still hunting those who are still there hiding.”

“But you have the stamp. You are safe.”

“That’s true, but I’m not taking any risks still.” Turning around Leonardo walked away, saying his last words; “You all are extremely dear to me. I’m so proud of you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea was to make Leo take Raphael to poor area, make him run a bit after the carriage and scream he's sorry (shock / scare him), but it was too cruel... and since I also had this idea, I went for this. I don't want to use same idea in the fic twice after all.
> 
> PS. Thank you ALL SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING so far! <3  
They really, REALLY, mean so much to me! They make me so happy you guys probably have no idea! THANK YOU! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo has tried his best to find Raphael, but he never thought he would end up in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 12 hours I'm heading to my sis's place, staying with her a week. Then I will head to Japan with her for 2 weeks! :D I might won't be able to update this fic anymore before my trip (unless I'm able to write later today in a train), but I will get back to it after it. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. I love all the comments what you guys are leaving! <3 They make so excited and happy! <3  
PSS. This will be the only chapter with such horrible event (blood, gore etc.)

Leonardo spent hours each day outside while searching for Raphael, but he never saw or heard him. Every day coming back home empty handed was more and more difficult since Margaret was always standing behind the window, looking at the gate. The pain and sorrow on old woman’s face was breaking Leonardo’s heart since he knew he was the reason for her pain.

Days turned into weeks and eventually there came a day when Leonardo was more than ready to lift his hands in the air. He had done his all, but still hadn’t managed to find Raphael.

Margaret was holding his hands, begging him to try one more time.

“What I can do, Margaret? I have tried everything.” Leonardo sighed looking away. “I’m sure I was too late. Maybe Raphael gave himself in...”

“Don’t talk like that. He wouldn’t do that.” Squeezing Leo’s hands tighter she begged one more time. “Please, don’t give up. Go try to find him one more time. There has to be someone who could help you.”

Then – Leonardo realized. There indeed was someone who he could ask help from. Standing up Leonardo took his long jacket from his closet.

“You got something in your mind?” Old woman asked, tiny hope coloring her voice.

“Yes. I will go meet someone who I hope can help me. If he can’t then, I’m sorry… There’s nothing to do anymore.”

“I have all the hope and faith in you and this person.” Margaret said as she crossed her fingers in a pray, lowering her head.

Not disturbing her praying Leonardo left.

**

“Aaahh, Leonardo! It’s been a long time. Come one in, friend.”

Leonardo bowed at the doorway before entering in this big room where Saki sat on his chair. Taking a seat across the small table Leonardo smiled to his partner. He and Saki had known each other for a long time now. They both had been shocked about new government’s law of capturing and executing poor people and mutants. They couldn’t allow it. That’s why they joined forces, starting to rescue them.

Leonardo accepted a cup of tea when a servant handed it to him. Whirling a spoon in his yellow liquid Leonardo told Saki the reason behind his visit.

“So you lost a mutant you rescued and now you try to find him again?”

“Yes. I hoped you could help me finding him.”

“What do you need?”

“More men to help me find him for example. A map of poor locations would help too. Just in case if he has moved somewhere else.”

“I can arrange that. I assume the faster you get them, the better?”

“With all respect, yes.”

“Very well then, I shall assist you myself.”

This surprised Leonardo, but he didn’t argue about that. Saki had skills what he had seen and heard. He was excellent fighter and everyone knew him so if Leonardo would go with him, he would be safe in Saki’s company. Even that Leonardo had his own safe stamp hanging around his neck, there still was people who didn’t accept mutants.

Saki called few of his best men with them as they left the tall building, heading to the area where Leonardo had left Raphael.

“I say we search in group first. Stay close to each other so that you can see and hear each other. Just in case.”

Leonardo nodded with Saki’s men as they followed the order which was given to them. For hours group wandered all around, searching for anyone, but especially Raphael. There was no sign of him. Turtle sighed with a small growl. He was trembling slightly.

“Leonardo?”

“I’m okay. Let’s keep going.”

Group went on a little while longer when something hard hit the ground and smoke filled the area around them.

“Sleeping or knockout gas! Everyone, don’t breath!”

But Saki’s order came too late. Many men had fallen unconscious on the ground already, Leonardo struggling to stay on his feet. His vision was becoming blurry when he suddenly was knocked over on the ground.

Leonardo grunted, trying to fight himself free, but it was futile. His mind was in a fog and body didn’t response to his orders. He only saw how a group of black figures attacked on Saki, falling him on the ground too before he lost consciousness.

**

His mind was coming back with his vision, nasty smell of gas still lingering in his nostrils.

“Hey, Bob, look. He’s waking up.”

Turning his head Leonardo blinked slowly, seeing familiar face in front of him. He was one of those guys who he saw back then when he rescued Raphael from the cell. … … … Slowly his mind started to function better, connecting dots with lines in his head.

Looking around Leonardo noticed he was in small room, old light hanging from the ceiling and he… He was tied on execution chair. No… No!

“Stop! This is a mistake! I have safe stamp!” You can’t kill me!”

“Oh really?” Brat chuckled, pushing his ugly face right in front of Leo’s. God, his breath smelled! “Then where is your stamp?”

“I-it’s hanging on my neck.”

Looking down to see his necklace Leonardo gasped in shock. His stamp – it was gone!

“No stamp, no right to live, mutant.”

“Wait! I have a stamp! I swear! Call Saki, Oroku Saki! He gave me my stamp years ago!”

“Shut up!” Bob spitted, hitting Leo hard on the cheek. “You know the law! No stamp, no right to live! We don’t give a damn do you have a stamp or not. All what we care about is that is it hanging around your neck or tattooed on you. If not, then we kill you. Simple.”

Stepping aside Bob gave room for Brat, who approached panicking turtle with wet sponge.

“No… No, no no, no! NO! YOU CAN’T! PLEASE STOP! I HAVE A STAMP!”

“Squirm and scream all you want, turtle. You are not leaving here alive. Hey, Brat. What do you say if we fry him without the sponge?”

Leonardo’s breath froze in his throat, eyes growing wider while filling with tears. His body was trembling and his mind was going nuts.

“Ooh, that’s very good idea, Bob! Let’s do it!”

“Ghanananaha! Yeah, let’s, but first...”

Bob forced old piece of towel in Leo’s mouth to keep him quiet. Whimpering Leonardo wiggled and pulled his arms and body, anything to get himself free. However the robes were tight and showed no mercy.

In horror Leonardo watched how big metal, which looked like a half of a cup, was pushed towards the top of his head. He could hear the electricity crackling from it. And he screamed. He screamed from the bottom of his lungs while tears rolled down on his face.

Both human males were laughing when suddenly a sound of breaking glass disturbed them. When Bob turned to look in the direction, he screamed in pain when two big pieces of glass pierced his eyes.

“BOB!”

Squirming on the floor in pain Bob kept his hands on his bleeding eyes, cursing and screaming. Catching a movement from the corner of his eye Brat turned around. His word swung around and he found himself on his back on the floor, someone sitting on him.

“What the fu---!?”

He was cut off when wet sponge was forced deep in his mouth and throat, making human choke. There was evil amused laugh which was followed by a growl. A hand reached up, taking hold of the execution metal, thrusting it against Brat’s face. When electricity made contact with wet sponge… Brat screamed and soon he went silent, room filling with the smell of burned flesh.

“B-Brat?! Buddy, are you okay!? Answer me!”

Hearing steps approach him Bob crawled backwards until his back hit the wall, pushing himself on his feet. There was someone right in front of him, he could sense it and feel the breathing hit his face.

There was deep and raspy breathing. It gave Bob chills.

“B-Brat?”

Hands took firm hold on his fat cheeks, slowly starting to twist his head. Bob was begging and crying so much. Leonardo kept his eyes closed, but he couldn’t close his ears. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to hear either… Please, make it all stop.

But he heard how Bob slowly started to scream more and then – loud crack when his neck snapped. Heavy thud followed the crack when lifeless body hit the glass covered floor.

There was deep and loud sigh. Steps… From turning around. And then silence. That silence didn’t last too long, but it still felt like it lasted for minutes. Suddenly there was a soft touch on his hand and ropes moving slightly back and forth. Sound which reminded robe being cut.

Slowly Leonardo dared to open his eye, taking a peek. Light above was swinging back and forth because of the wind, which was free to enter the room via broken window. While the light swung Leonardo saw flashes of emerald green skin, a familiar hands working their way to free him.

When his hands, after small eternity, were finally freed Leonardo couldn’t help himself. First he tossed old towel out of his mouth, then pushing himself forward as much as he could since his legs were still tied. Wrapping his arms around strong neck Leonardo pressed his face against the shoulder which had familiar scent on it.

“Raphael… Oh, Raphael...”

Other turtle was caught by the surprise since none, never, hadn’t hugged him before. For a moment he wanted to push Leo off, but when smaller male was obviously crying and trembling in his arms… He couldn’t do that. Instead he wrapped his arms around Leo, holding him.

“I’m here.”

For the first time in his life Leonardo was speechless. Shock and fear of this happening were too great, still holding him in their grasp. Raphael needed to push Leonardo away from him.

“Listen, we don’t have time for this. I need ta get ya free and then we’re out of here.”

“O-okay. Okay.”

Leonardo was still shaking as he sat as still as possible, Raphael cutting the ropes with middle sized knife. When Leonardo was finally free Raphael helped him up, giving other turtle his support since Leo’s legs weren’t carrying him as they should.

“Wait here.”

Raphael said as he left Leonardo inside the room, going out through the broken window first. He waited and helped Leonardo out, but since there were pieces of glass and Leonardo was still wobbly, he cut his leg pretty bad.

Hissing in pain Leonardo looked down and sure thing, there was long cut on his left calf. Raphael knelt down, untying long scarf around his neck. While he wrapped it around Leo’s leg, blue eyes studied him, noticing in horror how some scars had appeared on turtle’s body during this time he was missing.

“Raphael… Your scars.”

“What about ‘em?”

Raphael asked while looking up at other turtle who’s eyes widened even more.

“Y-your face!”

Raphael smirked, running his finger over long scar on his cheek.

“Ya mean this? Bastard got too close once.” Standing up Raphael turned around, starting to walk. “That paid him his life.”

Leonardo watched turtle’s shell which, too, was decorated with some scars. Hurrying to walk by Raphael’s side as good as he could, Leonardo kept eyeing the turtle. He seemed and felt… different in a way. More harsh at least.

“Raphael, look… I – I’m so sorry what I did.” There was pain in Leo’s trembling voice. “I wish I hadn’t done it. I overreacted. I’m so sorry. I understand that you are mad at me and - “

“Mad at ya? No. I’m pass that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I was hell pissed at ya.” Raphael stopped, turning to look smaller male who stopped by his side, bright blue eyes looking at him. “Ya saved me, ya made me feel happy and good, safe, but then ya dumped me. Ya didn’t even listen ta me, didn’t believe me. Hell, that hurt. A lot.”

Leonardo almost held his breath while looking in strict yellow eyes. Turning away from Leonardo, Raphael started to walk again, Leonardo following him with light steps.

“When ya left me on the street, it didn’t take long for new catchers’ group ta find me. For a some reason there were more of them. They were idiots. Mocked me which was like rubbing salt in the wounds.”

Raphael’s hands turned into fists as he growled. “Those bastards played with fire. I was already so damn hurt and in pain and when they showed up, talking about catching and killing me. I had enough. I got so fucking done of it all, Leo. My life, constant fear, running, the pain what ya caused ta me… I took it all out on ‘em.”

“You killed them?”

Raphael snorted. “Bastards deserved them. Plus it made me feel better.” Turning to look Leonardo he added; “I took my anger towards ya on them. It helped. That’s why I ain’t mad at ya anymore.”

Leonardo fell silent, looking down at his feet while walking. He… He didn’t know what to say until a bit later.

“I really have been missing you. Just like everyone else.”

Raphael only snorted. Leonardo couldn’t quite tell was it annoyance, anger or happy snort. Walking a bit more in silence Leonardo decided to talk again. He wanted to get the connection back what they had.

“How did you find me?”

“I was near by hunting. Heard those bastards laugh and talk too loud. Something what they always did when they had a victim. I followed their voices and saw them carry unconscious ya in the building. I knew they were up ta no good so I followed them. Waited perfect chance ta strike.”

Looking at Leo, who was looking his feet again, Raphael snorted.

“Ya would be dead without me now, ya know.”

“I know.” Leonardo whispered with trembling voice, hugging himself. “I know.” He whispered again with more silent voice. “I can’t thank you enough. You didn’t need to help me, rescue me and still you did. … But why? Why you decided to help me after what I did to you?”

Raphael stopped, eyeing teary turtle.

“Ya saved me once. I returned the favor and now we are even.”

Bigger turtle started to walk again, smaller turtle following him. His mind was rolling on the event when he suddenly gasped.

“Raphael! Did you see a man being carried or taken away somewhere?”

“Ya mean a tall Japanese guy? The one who looks hell grumpy even when being passed out?”

“… I, I think so, yes.”

“Other group took him away. Didn’t bothered ta follow them since ya were my main priority.”

“Do you think he’s dead?”

“Njah. He looked too big and important ta be killed. Could be he’s taken somewhere ta be investigated. Ya wanna go look for him? I wouldn’t recommend it with that leg.”

“You are right. I’m not much of a help with this leg.”

Raphael was quiet a moment. “We need ta get ya back home, ta safety. Ya won’t last here long without your stamp.”

Leonardo growled with a sigh. Yeah, his stamp. It was lost. Brat and Bob probably had taken it.

“Ya have a copy of it?”

“I have some papers and insurance which will help me to get new one.”

“Good. I’ll help ya ta go home. Can’t let ya go alone with that leg while there’s so much of those bastards hunting us.”

“I… Thank you. Honestly.”

To this Raphael said nothing, but he suddenly stopped behind one house which had partly collapsed years ago. Leonardo stopped right behind bigger turtle, whispering.

“What is it?”

Raphael listened, smirking with a grin.

“Sound like their partners found out they are dead.”

Walking quickly to a manhole cover, Raphael lifted it.

“Come on, we better hide.”

“In the sewers? Are you mad?”

“Well, ya can stay up here and get caught again, but know I’m not coming for your aid again.”

Leonardo grunted while listening the yelling getting louder and closer to them. He didn’t waste anymore time as he headed to manhole cover, getting in, Raphael soon following him. They walked in dark tunnel in silence, humans’ voices echoing above them through the ground.

“Damn, they sound pissed.”

Raphael chuckled with a grin, but his grin soon faded.

_“Release the beast!”_

“Oh shit, come, hurry! We need ta hide!” Raphael snarled, taking a hold on Leo’s hand, forcing him to run with his painful leg. Roar echoed from behind them with heavy thud, sounds of heavy steps starting to head in their way.

Raphael stopped behind darkest brick wall, pulling Leonardo behind him showing a sign of being quiet. Leonardo nodded, pressing more against Raphael. Both of their hearts were racing, obvious tension shining in Raphael’s eyes.

Steps came closer and closer when, finally, ugly giant mutant rat came out of the tunnel in this small round open area which had 3 tunnels to go to, with the corner where Leo and Raph were hiding. Leonardo almost gasped in horror, but Raphael covered his mouth with his hand, holding smaller male close, again signaling that he should stay quiet.

Studying Raphael Leonardo realized Raphael was almost holding his breathing too. Did this rat had such a good hearing it would hear their breathing through dropping water? It took probably a minute before rat stopped listening and sniffing the air, turning around, going back where it had came from.

Just to be sure, turtles stood still and quiet as they listened how men above them yelled at the mutant for not finding anything.

“What was that?”

“Mutant rat, obviously. I don’t know where those humans have got it or why it even obeys them, but its only mission is ta help people ta track down poor and capture them. Some were found here in the sewers so they send that thing down here time ta time.”

Turning to look Leo Raphael snorted.

“I will kill it one day tho. When I’m prepared enough.”

“But why? It’s mutant like us.”

“It’s brainless tool. It will be merciful thing ta kill it. Ya think those bastards treat him well?”

Leonardo fell silent and Raphael snorted again.

“That’s what I thought. Let’s keep moving.”

It took about 30 minutes before turtles arrived in small isolated room with a door. It had small sofa and chair there, small table and lots of candles. Leonardo sat on the couch which was slightly moist and broken. His eyes followed Raphael who went to get a bag. Bag held some woods which Raphael placed inside small circle between the couch and chair which were facing each other.

Lighting them up there soon was nice warmth, with the burning candles, which Leonardo’s body had missed. Watching other turtle move closer to the fire made Raphael stood up and disappear in small walking closet kind of room. He soon came back carrying a blanket and a pillow.

“Here. Ya need ta stay warm and a place ta sleep.”

Leonardo allowed Raphael to wrap blanket around him, placing pillow at the other end of the couch.

“Thank you. But where do you sleep?”

Sitting in sofa chair Raphael huffed.

“This chair will do just fine. Been sleeping on this many nights just in case if I need ta get up quick.”

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“Not as badly as it could be. Ya hungry?”

“Well, kind of, but after everything what just happened… I don’t know.”

Raphael eyed the turtle across him, lifting his shoulders once.

“Okay.”

Leonardo watched how Raphael, later, stood up after a long silence heading to another bag which hanged on the wall. Leonardo caught a glimpse of white feathers. When Raphael returned, sitting on the rug near the fire, Leonardo watched how Raphael started to pull feathers off of the dead seagull.

“Ew...”

Giving Leonardo not so nice look Raphael snorted.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have pancakes or anything else ta offer.”

Now realizing how rude he had been, Leonardo apologized. He understood Raphael didn’t had much choices down here when it came on food. Looking away when Raphael cut the bird open Leonardo listened those slippery sounds when bird’s insides were removed.

Placing seagull on small home-made grill stand above the fire Raphael watched how the meat started to cook, turning the bird over at times. He wanted it fully cook all around. When meat was ready, Raphael placed it on big plate what he had found in one empty house, with other kitchen supplies, cutting the bird in half.

Other half he moved on smaller plate, reaching it towards Leonardo. While his eyes stayed on the bird, Leonardo shook his head, tightening blanket around himself.

“No, thanks.”

“Ya have ta eat. When ya ate last time?”

“In the morning.”

“And it’s almost night. Ya eat this, even if I have ta force it down in your throat.”

Leonardo smirked with small smile, finally accepting the plate with silent thanks.

“Be thankful it’s a seagull and not a rat. Seagull has more ta eat and it tastes better. … Don’t burn your mouth. It’s hot.”

Leonardo’s eyes stayed on the bird, his stomach starting to growl more and more. Ripping a piece from tender meat Leonardo suddenly started to sob, putting meat in his mouth. Raphael watched in silence how other turtle ate between sobs, tears rolling down on those round cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food in the sewers isn't the best one. That's something what Leonardo will realize himself.

Leonardo woke up later in the next day. He had no memory of falling a sleep, but there he was on his side on the couch, covered with warm blanket, soft pillow supporting his head. However he didn’t see Raphael. Sitting up Leonardo hissed when his injury reminded him about its existence. Unwrapping Raphael’s scarf Leonardo sighed when he saw nasty cut. It was leaking and smelling. Infected.

The door opened and Raphael stepped in, getting Leonardo’s attention instantly. Blue eyes followed his movements as he walked past the other turtle, holding 2 big rats in his hands with one pigeon. Leonardo knew why he was carrying them, instantly getting shivers.

“I’m not hungry.” He stated before Raphael got to do anything to their meal.

“That’s what ya say, but your stomach’s been growling a lot during morning.”

Leonardo swallowed when his stomach seemed to talk back at Raphael with loud grumble. He couldn’t deny that. He watched in silence how Raphael cut rats’ heads off, skinning them, also pulling guts out. How Raph could do it so easily without his expression changing even a little bit? After the rats he moved to do the same for the pigeon.

Raphael sat in silence as he made a fire, keeping his eyes on small growing flame.

“Your leg.”

“It’s fine.”

“Oh, sure it is.” Raph snorted with small grin. “If ya keep taking such good care of it, it will rot and fall off.”

Leonardo didn’t look amused, but Raphael was obviously enjoying this. He had playful and teasing grin all over his face.

“If it rots and falls off I assume you would be more than willing to carry me then?”

Raphael stopped in the middle of adding more woods in the fire, eyeing the other turtle.

“I’ve never said I wouldn’t carry ya even now.”

Leonardo jerked a bit in surprise, blush covering his cheeks. From there he was quiet, just simply watching how Raphael worked for their food. The smell what came from the rats when they were frying was… not so pleasant. It actually almost made Leonardo gag. This made Raphael smirk with short laugh.

“Not so nice smell, eh?”

“No, it’s quite horrible.”

“Ya get used ta it. Just like ya will ta their flavor.”

Leonardo shivered again. He was NOT looking forward of eating a rat. But eventually one fried rat was handed to him. Poking it Leonardo wore disgusted expression on his face and it made Raphael snarl.

“Look, pretty boy, I fucking know it ain’t your fave food, but it’s all I have ta give. I spent hours this morning ta catch it. Ya could appreciate it a bit.”

“It’s not that I’m not appreciating it! It just… Disgusting.”

“Hmph.” Raphael sat on the rug legs crossed, starting to eat his rat from the stick, placing pigeon on the fire to fry too. It was the same to fry them all at once instead of making fire later just for the pigeon.

Watching Raphael eat made Leonardo’s stomach growl, but the rat in front of him instantly did the opposite. Swallowing once hard Leonardo took a bite, chewed it few times. The flavor ended up being so disgusting that it made poor turtle spit the meat out, gagging.

Raphael had stopped eating, watching with wide eyes how other turtle kept coughing and gagging. Wiping his mouth on the backside of his hand Leonardo whispered his apology. He didn’t want to be rude or show disrespectful after Raphael had worked so hard, but…

“I’m sorry. I just can’t eat it.”

“Thought so.”

Raphael’s voice was amazingly calm as he took another bite of his own rat, turning pigeon around. Leonardo sighed as he hugged his legs, pain in the cut beating with the same rhythm with his heart.

“After we are done eating, we’ll leave. Need ta get ya home so that your girls can check that leg.”

Leonardo only nodded. He was quiet, but his mind was full of thoughts and emotions. He felt like a mess and the harsh truth of how poor people lived… It was much more horrible than Leonardo had been able to imagine. It was easy to think it after hearing people talking about it, but it wasn’t the same as experiencing it.

“Here.”

Raphael finally said, giving whole pigeon to other turtle. In confusion surprised Leonardo eyed the bird.

“Whole bird? Raphael, I appreciate it, bit I --”

“Eat it. Ya need ta eat.”

Taking a rat from Leonardo, Raphael took a bite of it.

“I eat rats, ya eat pigeon. It’s a fair deal.”

Hesitating a moment Leonardo took the bird, thanking Raphael. The pigeon looked and smelled much more better so Leonardo took a bite – ending up being very pleased. It was much more tastier than those rats.

**

“Can ya walk?” Raphael asked looking over his shoulder in sewer tunnel.

“Yeah, no need to worry about me.”

“Ya are slow.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t run with this leg. Not even after you washed the wound and tied it again.”

Raphael growled as he stopped to stand sideways, his eyes sparkling as he eyed the other turtle. Stopping at the safe distance Leonardo eyed other turtle back. His body was tensed, but he wasn’t breathing in a way how he did when being angry.

Turning fully to face the smaller male Raphael took few steps towards him.

“We never get ya home with this speed.”

Looking down Leonardo sighed with annoyance. “I know that! I just can’t walk faster than this. Perhaps you just should leave me.”

Now blue eyes too were sparking as both males kept their eyes locked on one another. While Leonardo obviously was feeling more angry, Raphael eyed him rather calmly.

“And do the same shit ta ya what ya did ta me? Not a chance.”

Squatting in front of other male shell towards him, Raphael looked over his shoulder.

“Hop on. I said I would carry ya.”

“I… I don’t want to be a burden.”

Raphael chuckled with playful spark in his eye. “Ya already are.”

Leonardo huffed with a pout, making Raphael laugh.

“Come on now, jump on.”

Leonardo huffed again, but he literally jumped on Raphael’s shell, wrapping his arms around his neck. Now it was Raphael’s turn to huff – loud – giving asking strict look to smaller male.

“You told me to jump.”

“Not literally.”

Leonardo chuckled as Raphael stood up on his feet, starting to walk forward. Resting his head on Raphael’s shoulder Leonardo kept his eyes forward, but there came times when they were drawn on the scar which decorated Raphael’s cheek.

“While I feel bad you have got hurt, I have to admit scars suit you.”

“Thanks. I do like ‘em, actually.”

Leonardo smiled, his eyelids growing heavy. He closed his eyes, letting the soft swing of Raphael’s steps lull him to sleep. While he had slept long, his dreams had been very restless, earlier events playing the scene over and over again.

Hearing and feeling soft breathing Raphael slightly turned his head, eyeing a moment of the sleeping face. It reminded him of the night when he had sneaked to wake up Leo, watching him sleep a while. Turning his head Raphael sighed, pain stinging his heart.

He wanted that life back, but he also feared he wouldn’t be granted that anymore. He felt he had broke everyone’s trust even that he hadn’t hurt Margaret.

**

Raphael walked for hours, finally coming to an exit near the mansion. Raphael didn’t say anything about it to Leonardo, but he had been visiting here often after Leonardo threw him out. He watched the mansion with pain in his heart, longing.

“Leo, wake up. We are there soon.”

Mumbling softly Leonardo opened his eyes, looking around as Raphael stopped to put him down. Shaking his almost dumb arms Raphael let out deep sigh.

“I’m sorry. I fell a sleep. You should had wake me up sooner so that you could had rest.”

“Don’t worry about it. But ya can walk rest of the way? I will support ya.”

This Leonardo agreed with, wrapping his arm over Raphael’s shoulder as Raph took firm hold on the side of Leo’s shell, escorting him out of the sewer tunnel.

**

“Have any of you heard anything from Master?”

Margaret was growing worried when her girls shook their heads, none of them having any knowledge about Leonardo. All, what they knew, was the fact that Leonardo had left almost 2 days ago to meet a friend, but hadn’t returned.

“Do you think he’s in trouble?” Cherry asked carefully, her fingers playing with her apron’s hem.

“I surely hope not.” Margaret said with a sigh, sitting down on the chair in the living room. While she had been in charge of the girls her whole time while working under Leonardo’s command, she still felt lost since Leonardo had been there to guide her.

“Margaret! Margaret! Come here!”

Hearing Bella call her made old woman jump up on her feet, almost running next to her in front of the big window which was facing the gate.

“Look! Isn’t that…?”

“Master Leonardo! And Raphael!”

Margaret screamed in joy and relief, rushing to the door, throwing it open. She ran towards the turtles with the girls, watching how Leonardo was not using his left leg so well. Turtles stopped when old woman reached them. Stepping aside Raphael watched in silence how Margaret was tearing up while hugging smaller turtle who held her back.

He needed to repeat himself many times to assure the woman he was fine and needed only little bit of care. Margaret ordered two girls help Leonardo inside, Lucy obviously heading in with them since she was the family doctor.

Turning to look Raphael Margaret watched in silence how scarred turtle was already walking away.

“Aren’t you going to stay with us, Raphael?”

Her voice was soft, warm and caring, halting turtle’s withdrawing.

“It’s… not so simple.”

Margaret smiled as she walked next to other turtle, placing her healthy hand on Raphael’s shoulder. She wore her warmest smile, her green eyes sparking with joy and relief when she eyed Raphael.

“And why wouldn’t it be?”

Looking away from the eyes of old woman’s, Raphael sighed.

“Look. I appreciate all what ya did for me, but this isn’t a place for me.”

“Raphael, everyone know it was all my fault what happened. They are not blaming you.”

Raphael snorted as he turned to look old woman.

“I saw how they looked at me just now. I’m not welcome or wanted here.”

Margaret’s expression turned from caring to sad and hurt.

“That is not true.” She whispered, suddenly wrapping her arms around the turtle, holding him softly, but tight enough. “I have been so worried about you. I kept asking Leonardo to find you.”

Nuzzling against turtle’s scarred shoulder she gasped with a sob softly.

“I’ve been missing you so much. Those moments when I taught you to read and write.”

Raphael wasn’t sure what it was about her, but he found himself tearing up as well. It wasn’t a lie that he’d been missing her. Wrapping his arms her Raphael returned the hug.

“I…have been missing ya too – a lot.”

The pair shared a long moment in silence, just holding each other. Margaret felt like she could finally relax and breath, stone rolling off on her heart while Raphael, well, he felt like being held by a mother. It was the most welcome feeling ever after those horrible weeks what he had been alone.

Pushing herself back from the turtle a bit, but still holding her hand on Raphael’s shoulder, old woman smiled.

“Would you like to come inside and give us all a second chance? You look like you could use a bath, get some nice warm food and comfy bed to sleep on.”

Remembering how heavenly all of them had felt to him in the first time flooded back in Raphael’s mind. Without hesitation he nodded with small sincere smile.

“I… I would love that.”

Margaret smiled, taking soft hold on Raphael’s hand while starting to lead him towards the mansion.

“Will ya still be teaching me if I stay?”

“Of course. I have been missing those moments so much.”

“So have I. But that’s why I kept practicing.”

Margaret watched in silence as she waited Raphael to dig out small notepad from his belt’s pocket. Flipping few pages Raphael gave it in human’s old hand. She gasped.

“Oh my, Raphael! You have improved so much! My gosh, look at your beautiful handwriting…!”

Pages were full of “Raphael”, “Leonardo” and “Margaret” names, each of them looking better and better from each other.

“I had… long lonely nights so I used them ta practice. Wanted ta make ya proud and happy even if we wouldn’t hadn’t seen each other ever again. On top of that ya put so much time and effort on teaching me.”

Scratching the backside of his head Raphael smiled shy.

“Tho I haven’t been able ta practice reading… I need more practice about that.”

Margaret smiled as she handed notepad back to Raphael, softly tapping his cheek.

“And I will be there to teach you to read.”

Now that his heart felt lighter Raphael dared to smile a big wider, holding old woman’s hand while walking by her side. Surely his heart was beating faster as he approached the doors, which were open and waiting them to step inside, but he was eager to get in, to be safe again.

However Raphael also couldn’t stop worrying how his life would go on in the mansion again. After all he needed to learn to trust on Leonardo again, since he feared other turtle would throw him out again, and he also worried about the girls. They most surely wouldn’t see him in the same way anymore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is last chapter for now! Managed to write one before my trip in the end, but now I will be away for 2-3 weeks. I will update when I get back! :)
> 
> Thank you ALL so much for lovely comments! <3 They are so wonderful things, always making me so happy and excited! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is back and Leonardo instantly takes him out, visiting him later again at the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so long when I got myself to write more to this fic. I apologize it. I've been having a writer's block - and I fell I still have it with this fic. I know how I will end this fic, but what still happens in the middle... I have no idea. I hope that this chapter would give me the kick and ideas for future chapters before ending.

Being back in the mansion, facing everyone, felt awkward to Raphael who sat hands between his legs, waiting Leonardo to speak. However Leonardo waited his maids to sit down first.

“Alright, everyone. This is a family meeting what we must keep. First of all I want to announce my apologies to Raphael.”

Turning to look said turtle Leonardo’s expression softened greatly.

“I’m so sorry for my hasty decision to throw you out. I promise I will not repeat that mistake. I will listen to you and your side of story as well. And then girls...”

Turning to look his maids Leonardo sighed.

“You all, also, own apology to Raphael. We all judged him too quickly.”

All maids bowed their heads towards the bigger turtle, stating their apologies. It was agreed that everyone would try their best to act like the horrible event from before never wouldn’t had happened. When everything seemed to be back in order, more or less, everyone was dismissed.

Raphael sat still and waited to be left alone, but he wasn’t. Margaret sat across him, waiting with soft smile on her old lips. Noticing how Raphael eyed her wrapped wrist she placed her hand on it.

“It’s fine, dear. It will heal.”

“Yeah… I know. But what effects it will leave?”

“Nothing what I couldn’t handle.”

Her laugh was lovely and it eased Raphael’s painful heart, bringing smile on his own lips.

“If there’s anything what I can do for ya -”

“There is, in fact.” She didn’t hesitate to interrupt big turtle while standing up. “Dish won’t prepare itself, dear. I could use your steady hands.”

“Anything ya need, ma’am.”

**

After helping Margaret with preparing the dish, Raphael disappeared. He still felt uneasy around everyone, felt like they all gave him weird looks. Felt he didn’t belong there after all. Sitting on the grass Raphael sighed, rubbing one of his old scars on his right arm. There were times when that scar was itching for a some reason.

Footsteps told scarred turtle someone was approaching him and, soon enough, another turtle sat next to him.

“Are you hurt? I saw you rubbing your arm.”

“It’s fine.”

There was awkward silence between the pair before Leonardo stood up.

“Raphael, I would like you to stand up and come with me. I know this is sudden, but I think it’s important.”

Eyeing the other turtle it wasn’t hidden how suspicious Raphael was. Seeing Margaret far away behind Leonardo, smiling and nodding to him, Raphael stood up.

“Lead the way.”

Raphael followed Leonardo around the house, arriving on front yard. When he saw horse carriage waiting there, he stopped. Cold sweat instantly rose on his face, heart hammering in his throat. He was shaking. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, blue eyes looking at him kindly.

“I know this doesn’t look good, but please, trust me.”

Raphael wanted to flee, his instincts slowly waking up, making him snarl. Raphael moved away from the other turtle, staring at him with fury.

“Ya bastard trying ta trick me or something?”

“No. I want to take you ride and have private conversation with you. Like I said I think it’s important and I don’t want to delay it any longer.”

Raphael’s chin was moving from side to side, hands turning into fists. He didn’t know should he get in the carriage or flee. Another hand landed on his shoulder and he came face to face with old smiling woman. It was clear Margaret was now keeping her eyes on the turtle, encouraging him when he needed it.

“Go with the master, Raphael. I promise this is not about anything bad.”

Raphael huffed but he couldn’t say anything against her. After all she knew Leonardo better than he did. And if Raphael trusted anyone in this household, it was her. Turning to look Leonardo Raphael stepped closer, whispering;

“I will come only because she’s asking me ta.”

With that Raphael marched towards the carriage climbing in, taking a seat.

Leonardo watched old woman with a smile, whispering his thanks to her. She only smiled and nodded, watching how the carriage took off after Leonardo was in too.

Atmosphere in the carriage was more or less awkward and unnerving before Leonardo spoke. They had come far enough from the mansion.

“Look, Raphael. I wanted to get you out here to talk with you. I’m sorry what happened earlier and I want you to know you’ve my word that nothing like that won’t happen again.”

“Yeah yeah, ya said about that already. Ya can stop being a broken record.”

Leonardo sat silently a while, just looking at the other turtle. It seemed pointless to talk to him, but Leo still went on.

“I still wanted to tell you that. To make sure you believe me.” Looking through the window Leonardo smiled softly, eyeing the middle class area. “And I also wanted to show you this. Look.”

Raphael looked through his own window, eyeing the beautiful middle class area.

“After your rehab this is the area where you will be living. I wanted to show this to you, hoping it encourages you to stay with us and let us help you once again.”

Looking at the other turtle who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, Leonardo smiled.

“Would you like to go outside?”

Confused and slightly big eyes turned to look at blue orbs, but green eyes lowered down on Leo’s hands which held a box.

“You can’t go out without this.”

Opening the box inside of it was Raphael’s temporary stamp. Leonardo reached it towards the other turtle who carefully took it, putting the collar around his neck. Nodding while being pleased Leonardo knocked twice on the carriage’s wall behind him, rider stopping the horses.

The turtle pair stepped out, Leonardo taking deep breath of the air. So many trees were blooming and the air was filled with sweet scent of the flowers. Without a word Leonardo started to lead the way, Raphael silently following, but he – just in case – took few looks over his shoulder, to make sure the carriage would stay there instead of leaving them.

As they walked Raphael was surprised how much there was mutants among the humans – and they all were getting along so well! Hell, everyone who they walked past greeted them! Complete strangers! Well, maybe Leonardo wasn’t all that much of a stranger to those citizens, but still.

“How are you feeling?”

Leonardo’s question wasn’t surprising.

“I’m good.”

“Can you see yourself living here? Walking these streets daily? Being free without fears?”

“Kinda… Maybe.”

Leonardo stopped, turning to smile to his companion.

“I understand you’re confused and unsure, maybe even in disbelief that this all could be yours, but I promise you – it will be yours if you trust on us again, letting us help you.” Looking away Leonardo started to walk again, dropping his voice.

“I know it’s hard for you after what I did, but I wish you would forgive me and grand me a second chance. After all I never haven’t failed to rehab anyone and I definitely don’t want to fail with you.”

Stopping again Leonardo let his eyes lock with green orbs.

“I feel like you are the one who needs this the most.”

Raphael snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, lifting weight from one foot to the other.

“So I am that bad case?”

“Most challenging, yes. And my mistake didn’t improve it.”

Males stood side by side in silence, watching how people were going on with their every day lives, kids playing happily and free on the yards, their laughs and happy screams filling the air.

“… I could get used ta this.”

Leonardo smiled as he watched happy kids running after a ball.

“Then I will do my all to help you end up living here.”

**

Rest of the day went smoothly after Leonardo and Raphael returned. Scarred turtle had withdraw into library where Margaret had joined her, helping him to learn to read while girls and Leonardo were focusing on their own tasks.

Last little evening snack was eaten together in the kitchen at 10pm and then everyone went to bed. Raphael was given his previous room and it felt so good, so safe, to be back in that bed. It was warm and dry, not went or uncomfortable like the chair or couch in the sewer.

If he was, already, grateful about something, it was real food and this bed. It was luxury. It didn’t take much or long for him to fall asleep.

At some point during the night he woke up. Raphael felt someone next to the bed, staring at him. He stayed still for a long moment, just focusing on the feeling. Was he in danger? … No. It was not that. Reaching towards the nightlight Raphael lit it, turning to look his visitor. It was Leonardo – and he didn’t look good at all.

He was pale like a ghost, shaky, eyes red with tears. He looked so horrible and completely opposite to that how he was during day. 

“How you can live with it?”

Leonardo’s voice was so tiny, shaky, fragile… In confusion Raphael sat up, eyeing other turtle.

“With what?”

“You have been captured so many times… So many times they tried to kill you...”

Now Raphael knew what this was all about. Leonardo hadn’t deal with the trauma of his own near death experience. And it had come to torture him at the night. Moving a bit Raphael tapped the mattress, Leonardo sitting down next to Raphael’s feet, covered by blanket.

“It was hell shitty every time, but… I also kinda learned ta deal with it. But it was never easy.”

“But you seem so tough. It’s like none of this haven’t traumatize you in any way.”

“Trust me, it has. I just won’t let it show. Took me hell many years ta learn ta deal with it, control it, hide it. If I would had let my traumas control me… Those bastards would had killed me long time ago. And if not I definitely wouldn’t be here sitting and chatting with ya.”

Leonardo looked so miserable, hugging himself while staring his feet. Not knowing what to say, since Raphael wasn’t good with words, Raphael simply moved blanket out of the way, sitting right next to other turtle, wrapping huge blanket around both of them.

“I’ll be here with ya the whole night if ya want and need me ta.”

Sniffing with a small snort Leonardo rubbed his eyes, whispering.

“I would like that. Thank you.”

“… It also helps ta talk about it.”

Turning his bloodshot eyes towards Raphael Leonardo asked softly. “Who did you talk to?”

“Rats, pigeons, seagulls… Myself. Sometimes I imagined there was someone with me who I could talk ta. As long as I just kept talking. It helped as crazy as it sounds.”

Lowering his eyes Leonardo turned his head away. It was obvious sign to Raphael that Leonardo wasn’t ready to talk. He wanted to, yes, but was maybe too scared or ashamed to. So in return Raphael started to talk. He kept Leonardo close as he started to talk about his experiences with the “dogcatchers”. He told every detail, every scary thought, every emotion… Everything. He was completely honest and open – and one reason was because Raphael knew Leonardo wouldn’t tell anyone about this.

Raphael also strongly believed if there was someone who had been there before, their talking and experiences could help – at least in some way – the other. After all Leonardo, now, had rescued Raphael twice so at least something what Raphael could do was to offer turtle some comfort with his experiences.

The turtles ended up sitting awake through the night until sunrise started to paint new colors on the sky behind the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it's Raphael who should get more help, Leonardo has become one who needs other turtle's help in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, amazingly, is going forward now! I think we are somewhere in the middle of the fic now, maybe? Not 100% sure tho.
> 
> I also absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE your comments! <3 Thank you all so much for giving them! I always wake up in the morning with excitement and I rush here to see what comments you have left <3 They are the greatest way to start my day so thank you and keep them coming! <3

Sitting in the kitchen on his own chair Leonardo was enjoying his morning tea when Margaret entered the room, tying her apron behind her back as good as she could with her injured hand.

“Good morning, ma – aaahhh! My God, my Lord! What has happened to you!?”

Old woman hurried Leonardo’s side, squatting down as she took closer look of Leonardo’s pale face, dark circles under his eyes, eye lids slightly swollen and bloodshot eyes. He looked so horrible! Margaret had never seen him like this!

Leonardo gave her small smile, patting her hand gently.

“Good morning, Margaret. Slept well?”

“Obviously I have unlike you. What happened?” There was real concern in her voice and eyes.

“Nothing what I couldn’t handle. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?” Old woman snorted as she stood up, crossing her arms gently over her chest, keeping strict eyes on her master. “I cannot be like I just wouldn’t had seen you look like a zombie. Something obviously has happened.”

Leonardo remained quiet, keeping his tired and burning eyes on his tea. Margaret stood there silently and still her own time, finally dropping her arms with deep exhale.

“Look, Leonardo, I’m merely worried about your well-being. I have never seen you like this. You didn’t sleep at all?”

“… No.”

“Why?”

Lack of sleep caused turtle to growl, snapping at her. “It’s none of your business, Margaret!”

The pair stared one another, Leonardo being tired and angry, Margaret being all calm and steady. Leonardo had snapped at her in the past few times, but Margaret was tough. She wasn’t scared so easily. On top of that she knew the turtle would only “bark”, but not “bite” her.

“Your well-being IS my business, Leonardo. YOU hired me to take care of this house and since you own this house, it’s also my business to take care of YOU.”

Another moment of silence passed between human and turtle before Leonardo finally decided to spoke.

“I just couldn’t sleep. Too many vivid nightmares, that’s all.”

A lie. Margaret knew it. He just wanted to get rid of her. Fine. She would back away for now.

“I see. Then I suggest you go back to bed after your tea. I don’t want any of the girls see you like this. You would cause them nightmares.”

Part of Leonardo wanted to laugh, but part of him also felt hurt. He knew he looked horrible. Turning to look older woman Leonardo sighed softly after finishing his tea, getting up. “Tell them I’m sick and that I should not be disturbed.”

“I will make sure none will come to disturb your rest, my lord.”

Leonardo only nodded as he left, heading upstairs. As he walked forward he wondered should he check on Raphael. Leonardo remembered other turtle saying he would try to get some more sleep...

No. He wouldn’t go disturb Raphael’s sleep. He’d done that already during the night.

Hiding in his room Leonardo undressed himself from his clothes, laying on the bed, staring the ceiling. His eyes were killing him. The sting and burn wouldn’t leave them even if he closed his eyes. And when he closed his eyes, it was all black but… He could hear the sound of electricity sparkling above his head.

Snapping his eyes open he was panting, sweating, swallowing repeatedly. Damn it. Turning to his side Leonardo closed his eyes once more, focusing on happy thoughts. Those thoughts took him back to his younger days when he had met Margaret and how she instantly had sneaked in turtle’s heart. He knew he wanted to have her around the rest of their lives. She was such loving soul.

Those memories helped Leonardo fall asleep.

**

When Raphael made his way into the kitchen he saw everyone around the table – except the chair at the end of the table was empty.

“Where’s Leo?”

“He’s resting.” Margaret stated calmly as she filled the plates for the girls. “He said he felt sick so I forced him back to bed. It will do him no good to work while being sick.”

Raphael wasn’t stupid. He instantly knew what it all was about, but when he took fast look about the girls sitting in line on both sides at the table, Raphael knew they didn’t know the truth. This was all to cover Leonardo’s shell. It was fine by him.

Sitting on his place Raphael waited girls to be served first before he accepted the plate from Margaret with thanks. Silence and eating sounds filled the dining area across the kitchen until Maggie couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“Master is really sick?”

“Yes.” Margaret stated between eating.

Maggie was silent as she eyed others who didn’t seem to have the same thoughts or concern what she had.

“Is… Is it serious?” She finally asked, causing everyone to stop eating, stare her with wide eyes.

“W-what are you talking about?”

Maggie swallowed while lowering her fork and knife. “I saw him this morning when he was heading to his room. I was going to get out of my room when I heard steps and saw him.” Looking up she looked at other girls and then Margaret.

“He looked horrible...”

“Yes. I know.” Margaret stated calmly.

“Where are you getting at with all this?” Lucy asked, Cherry demanding answers by her side.

“Haven’t any of you think about this? Master is never sick, ever. Now he was pale like if life was about to leave him at any second with bloodshot eyes.” Turning her worried eyes on their teacher Maggie held back her tears.

“Does he have a cancer or something what he no longer can’t hide from us?”

Girls around the table gasped out loud, shock and horror filling their minds. What if Leonardo was really seriously sick without them knowing about it?! Now all girls, in panic, demanded to have answers from Margaret, yelling out more and more horrible ‘what ifs’.

“Enough!” His loud voice, with hands slamming against the table, was enough to settle girls down and shut them up. Yellow eyes made eye contact with every girl to have their attention before speaking.

“There’s no such things as cancer or serious illnesses which would be bothering Leonardo. He is simply sick.”

“How do you know that?!” Maggie screamed worried while keeping her eyes on Raphael.

“Because I spent the whole night with him talking. He came ta me at some point during the early night, stating he didn’t feel good and couldn’t sleep. So I stayed with him whole night, awake.”

Keeping a little longer pause Raphael continued. “So instead of ya girls panicking and shit, be calm. Does he need hysteric girl group around him or calm ladies to assist him?”

Girls lowered their heads after changing looks, all nodding at the same time.

“That’s what I thought. Now keep eating.” Raphael stated calmly but strictly before returning back on his food. Before doing so he, however, noticed Margaret smiling at him, her lips moving without a sound; “Thank you.”

**

When Leonardo finally woke up, after only few hours of restless dreams, he headed in the kitchen to get something to eat. After filling his empty stomach the turtle made himself some tea, taking it with him as he ventured to see where everyone were. Girls were in second floor since Leonardo could hear their laughs and giggles all the way to the main hall. Form there Leonardo ventured forward, coming to a stop in front of open library door.

Margaret was sitting close by Raphael, moving her finger slowly on the page as Raphael’s eyes followed that finger, reading words with slow space with her. Smile crept on Leonardo’s lips as his hands were trembling slightly while holding his teacup and plate.

He was feeling so happy to see Raphael study, taking his rehab so seriously, allowing Margaret so close and help him. And that focused expression on Raphael’s face… Leonardo chuckled silently to himself. It was so cute! Instantly a small gasp escaped him, making him hide behind the wall next to the doorway.

H-had he just thought of that!? Raphael, cute? Closing his eyes tightly Leonardo shook his head.

_“No. No! Keep it together, Leonardo! You can’t let your emotions take over you because of the lack of sleep.”_ Opening his eyes Leonardo looked outside through small but tall window next to him. _“You’ve been there before… And it ended in nothing more than betrayal and pain… Never again. You swore it.”_

Calming himself with the sip of his tea Leonardo stepped out from his hiding place, entering the library with the smile on his face as he made his way to duo.

“Hey.”

Both Raphael and Margaret turned to look their visitor, Margaret wearing a wide smile.

“Master. You seem a little better. I assume you got some sleep?”

“At least some.” Leonardo stated as he pulled a chair, seating himself on it, placing his tea on the table. “Can I stay and watch?”

His blue eyes were met with yellow ones. Raphael eyed the turtle for a moment and for a second Leonardo worried Raphael was reading his mind or seeing straight in his soul.

“I’ve nothing against it. If ya stay quiet and let Margaret do the teaching.”

Leonardo chuckled little as he nodded. “You have my word. I won’t interfere. Just watch.”

And Leonardo kept his word. He ended up sitting there hours watching and listening Raphael learning to read and then write some. Deep inside Leonardo was grateful of this company since he knew night was coming – and so were the nightmares.

**

Sitting in a living room in his own chair Leonardo kept watching the sun set behind the fields while some of the girls were sitting on the couch while rest had gathered on the floor to play cards in front of him. Margaret was sitting in her own chair knitting. Raphael was at the end of the couch eyeing Margaret’s knitting, obviously curious about it. She eyed him back time to time with warm smile, finally giving her spare pair of needles and yarn to Raphael.

Leonardo turned to look them when his mind snapped out of the fear of night and nightmares, the sight making him smile. Despite the fact Raphael had 3 fingers, he was doing amazingly well with the knitting needles.

“Master?”

Turning to look down in front of him, Lucy was smiling at him.

“Do you feel well enough to play cards with us?”

Leonardo smiled, relaxing more in his chair. “Thank you, but I think I rather watch and cheer for you all.” And he did. He watched the girls while they played, taking few looks of Raphael and Margaret at times.

In the meantime Raphael was sure he was the only one who could sense it. The nervousness and uneasiness from Leonardo. It had been lingering around the turtle whole day. And it was making Raphael uncomfortable – as well as girls’ loud sudden screams and laughs during their card games. He wasn’t used of such sudden loud sounds. Luckily he had noticed Margaret’s knitting, getting curious about it. Now that he was learning to knit, it gave him something which was distracting him.

“You are doing great, my dear.” Margaret said as she rested her hand on Raphael’s shoulder. There was tiny flinch which surprised old woman, but she said nothing of it.

“Thanks. It looked easy enough – and I have great teacher.”

Smiling at her Raphael kept his eyes on hers, then suddenly moving his eyes towards Leonardo. Margaret wasn’t old fool so she instantly realized what Raphael was after. Taking the needles and yarn away from Raphael’s hold old woman stood up, placing the knitting in the basket with her own work.

“Alright, girls. It’s bed time.”

“What?! Already?”

“Yes. Sun has settled already and we have big day tomorrow. Must clean the whole house before weekend.”

“What’s going to happen at the weekend?”

“You will find out then. Now hop hop, girls! Go wash your faces, hands and teeth and then to bed.”

Girls followed the given order, bidding goodnight to their master and Raphael. When the girls were gone old maid turned her attention on Leonardo.

“And you too, master. Go to bed. You need your rest.”

While Leo’s face was all calm, his fingers weren’t. Raphael and Margaret had noticed it how Leo’s fingers were constantly playing with each other or rubbing his clothes etc. and it had been going on a whole day.

Without a word Leonardo stood and left, heading in his room, Margaret and Raphael soon going in theirs. And just like the night before Leonardo was tortured by the horrible event once again – and it kept on going a week before Margaret had had enough.

In the darkness of night she was laying on her bed, hearing Leonardo’s cries and screams in his sleep behind the wall once again – like in every night before. Throwing the blanket off of her she wrapped herself in her bathrobe, heading in Raphael’s room. She didn’t knock as she entered, coming to the turtle.

“Raphael?” She gently shook him few times before turtle groaned, hand reaching to turn on the light.

“What?” He mumbled, his eyes barely open.

“It’s Leonardo. I hate to ask this, but you need to do something about it.”

“Why me?”

“Because he won’t tell me anything. But I know you know what’s going on. I have seen that look on your face which says so.”

Sitting up Raphael groaned again, rubbing his face with his palms. He had his own issues so why he needed Leo’s issues on his shoulders too?

Margaret sat down facing him, taking hold of his hands. “Please, help him. I can’t… I can’t listen his screams and cries every night for hours and hours.” Her voice was trembling, eyes turning moist. Raphael knew she had deep special bond with Leonardo so…

“Fine. What ya want me ta do?”

“Just go there. Be there for him. With him. Help him to deal whatever is haunting him.”

Raphael knew perfectly well what was haunting Leonardo and in the first night he had told Leonardo what must be done to cure from it, but Leonardo had shut down. He hadn’t come to see Raphael again or talk with him.

Grunting Raphael threw his legs over the edge of the bed, landing his weight on them as he stood up.

“I’ll see what I can do, but I ain’t promising anything.”

While she still remained seated on the edge of his bed, Margaret looked up at Raphael her hands resting in her lap, her gray long hair being free on her back.

“I have all the faith and trust in you.”

Sighing slightly Raphael said nothing as he left the room. Next he was standing behind Leonardo’s door, clearly hearing the horrified screams and cries which had grew louder. So loud that girls had woke up too, now all of them standing at the long hallway looking at him scared and worried, whispering to one another.

“Ya girls go back ta bed. I handle this.”

When nothing happened Raphael turned to look them over his shoulder. He didn’t need to say anything since the seriousness on his face was commanding enough and girls went back in their rooms.

Entering Leonardo’s room was chilling since the sounds what Leonardo was making reminded Raphael so much of all those horrible times when he’d been captured, forcing to listen the sounds of dying people… Swallowing Raphael squeezed his hands into shaking fists, trying to get control back from his shaking body. This was different. This was different.

Repeating that in his mind over and over again big turtle approached Leonardo’s bed, first turning the table light on. Leonardo was sweating, shaking, screaming like if he was being tortured, tears mixed with the sweat on his cheeks.

“Leo. Leo. Leonardo. Hey!”

Leonardo jerked awake, jumping to sit up while swinging his fists in all directions. Raphael got one hit on his side as he reached over the turtle, grabbing on the shoulders and forcing Leo back on his shell.

“Calm down, Leo! It’s me! Ya are at home, in your bed! Just stop!”

Leonardo’s hands slowly stopped but remained in the air. It took many minutes before Leonardo blinked, turning to look Raphael.

“Raph?”

Softly sighing Raphael loosened his hold on Leo’s shoulder. “Yeah. It’s me.”

Hands lowered next to Leo’s body on sweaty sheet, deep sigh being released in the air. Leonardo knew why Raphael was there and he didn’t even try to hold back his tears.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, lifting a hand to rub tears away from his eyes. “I woke you up with my screams?”

Pulling Leonardo to sit Raphael placed himself across the turtle, keeping one of Leo’s hands in his.

“Njah. Margaret woke me up, not ya.”

Leonardo was silent a moment. “So she knows?”

“Not full story but she knows something’s badly wrong with ya. So ya better speak now or I go get her here.”

Leonardo chuckled between sniffs as he calmed himself down. But he still found it hard to talk about his near death experience. It was more powerful thing than Leonardo liked to admit.

“Ya know I’ve been there too.”

Raphael was amazingly patient as he waited, his yellow orbs shining in dim light as they stayed focused on Leonardo, who was playing with his blanket in his lap.

“You told me talking helps. How it helps, Raphael? It doesn’t erase the memories… The feelings.”

“It doesn’t, but it makes it easier and better ta understand them all, ta become one with them. Accept them, control ‘em. Be okay with them.”

Leonardo rolled Raphael’s reply in his mind before speaking again.

“Which one was the worst experience to you?”

“First was very scary, I admit that, but last one was worst. Since that was the furthers catch what they ever had got me in ta. Thank God ya came there.” Smiling at blue eyes Raphael squeezed smaller hand, digging his softer side up. “I wouldn’t be here without ya… Ya were there for me when I needed it the most so… Let me be here for ya now in return.”

Once more smaller turtle was quiet, surely wondering his options.

“Everything was hazy at first until my vision became more clear. I realized I was tied, but couldn’t understand why. And then… They didn’t believe when I told them I have a stamp.” Dropping his head down Leonardo shook his head a bit, his breathing trembling.

“I told them I have it, copies, papers – everything – to prove I have a stamp. They didn’t give a shit. They just wanted to kill.”

“That’s how they are. Those bastards.” After a moment Raphael realized Leonardo wasn’t going to talk anymore so he started to push other turtle gently. “What happened next?”

“… I… I turned cold in and outside when they took wet sponge… But then again they got another idea. An idea which would cause me more pain, but more amusement for them. They decided to fry me without wet sponge.”

A hiccup with snotty sob escaped from smaller male as he bend down over his crossed legs, hiding his face against the blanket.

“I… I just… I felt paralyzed… I was so freaking scared!”

Raphael felt his own eyes tear up since he knew those emotions too well. He didn’t want to interrupt Leonardo with his words or voice so Raphael simple reached his free hand on Leo’s shell, starting to rub it with slow and gentle movements. It seemed to help.

“… … And so I screamed. I screamed so much, hard and loud – and yet it didn’t help me at all. It didn’t ease those horrible mixed feelings inside me. I have never… been in such a weak state, so messed up. In so much fear, panic, horror… I just… I felt so small. So vulnerable. I couldn’t… I couldn’t believe it would end there. I wasn’t ready to die… Not like that at least...”

Feeling Leo’s hand squeeze his hand Raphael kept stroking Leonardo’s shell.

“I’m right here. And those bastards are dead. They will never hurt ya again.”

Turtles spent long moment in silence, hearing how it slowly started to rain, little drops tapping the window. Leonardo had fell more silent, his sobs and sniffs long gone. He was still bend over his legs, his face turned away from Raphael. However his hold on Raphael’s hand remained.

Assuming small male had fell asleep Raphael tried to pull his hand free, but the hold only got tighter.

“Please, stay.” Was tiny and silent whisper. Leonardo’s head turned, being now face to face with Raphael. “I know this sounds stupid, but I really don’t want to be alone at nights. I’m afraid to go to bed. To sleep. When sun starts to set, fear starts to sneak in my mind and soul. I know what’s coming… And there’s nothing what I can do to stop it.”

“… Then is there something I could do? More than just sit here and hold your hand?”

“That is fine. As long as I’m not left alone.” Looking up like a sad puppy Leonardo sighed through his snotty nostrils. “Would you be here with me every night? Until I get better and can sleep again? I know I should be helping you to rehab, but… You said it yourself. You’ve been there so you know what I’m going through. I… You are the only one who knows how to help me. And, of course, I will repay this all back to you. I will work harder than ever for you, with you, to help you in return.”

While Leonardo was talking Raphael had pushed him to sit up, giving him a tissue which Leonardo accepted. After blowing his nose Leonardo was pushed on his shell, Raphael climbing over him on the other side of the bed, laying down on his side, facing obviously exhausted turtle.

“I’ll be here with ya. I’ll sleep with ya if it helps ya. And know I will wake ya up if ya get any nightmares.”

“Promise?” Leonardo asked as he turned on his side, facing Raphael. Grinning slightly in playful way Raphael gave his little finger to Leonardo.

“Pinky promise. I also promise, from my part, none will ever know what we’ve been talking in here.”

Now smiling with soft tiny laugh Leonardo rubbed his eye while answering on Raphael’s pinky promise with his own little finger.

“Pinky promise – to all of that.”

Now smiling wider Raphael reached for Leonardo’s blanket, pulling it all the way up, first covering Leonardo and then himself. However the blanket wasn’t as big as Raphael’s so Raphael was forced to move right in front of Leo to fit under it.

“Ya comfortable if I’m this close?”

“I’m fine. Other body’s heat feels nice.” Now in half sleep state Leonardo closed his eyes, pressing his head deeper in his pillow, slightly moving his nose closer to Raphael. “I used to sleep in Margaret’s arms when I was younger. Been missing her warmth...”

“Ya have been lucky. I never haven’t had that luxury.”

“I’m sorry. … … You smell nice.”

To this Raphael said nothing since Leonardo’s breathing changed, indicating he fell asleep. Carefully moving his arm from between their bodies, Raphael laid it on Leonardo’s side for more comfortable position. Table light was on and Raphael didn’t even bother to try to get away from Leo and turn it off. So the light stayed on while Raphael kept his eyes on sleeping turtle, watching over him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait for so long for the update! Ever since the beginning of the year I have been having financial issues every month and my laptop, on top of it, started to break. I couldn't use it since, without any warnings, it froze completely. I couldn't do anything when it happened. Luckily I found cheap and good fixer near by and I managed to take my laptop to him (after saving money) at 4th day, getting it back in the same day too.
> 
> My sister will also be with me at least 2 months during summer so I see how I can keep writing during that time. But I will try still!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!  
PS. Comments are always greatly welcome and appreciated <3

Raphael didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up on the sound of whimpering coming between his arms. Half sleep – half awake Raphael wrapped his arms around Leonardo, making smaller male feel secured.

“I’m here.” He whispered against Leo’s head, hearing and feeling other turtle relax and calm down. It allowed Raphael to fall back to sleep as well.

In the morning he was first one to wake up. Still feeling Leonardo in his arms Raphael made sure not to move when he opened his eyes. He was on his left side, facing Leonardo. However, what made Raphael smile – and almost chuckle – was a sight of Leo.

Said turtle had pulled his head some inside of his shell, little bit of his face and head still showing. Raphael couldn’t stop smiling. He had never seen anything like this and it amused him greatly. Raphael simply allowed himself to lay there, his right arm lazily resting on Leo’s side and shell while his eyes remained on Leonardo’s face – or what was left of it to see from hiding.

Leonardo looked peaceful and comfortable as he slept so Raphael took that as a good sign. Leonardo had been able to rest in the end. Closing his eyes Raphael first thought of trying to get up and leave without waking Leonardo up, but then he remembered Margaret’s words to her girls. Today was going to be cleaning day.

Shivering Raphael closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. No. He wouldn’t get out of this bed until Leo woke up. Otherwise Margaret, most definitely, would think some cleaning tasks for him too – and Raphael wouldn’t have none of that. He hated cleaning. On top of that big turtle knew Margaret wouldn’t come in Leonardo’s room to get him either so he was safe here.

Taking this chance Raphael relaxed sighing deeply. He could use some more rest too so he ended up laying there who knows how long, snoozing at timed, before Leonardo finally woke up.

**

At the breakfast table girls eyed their master who looked much better this morning. He had smiled at them while wishing good morning. Even now, while eating, he seemed to be in better state.

“So, Margaret, have you told them about our little plan?”

Eyeing Leonardo suspiciously Raphael took a bite of his bread. He didn’t like the sound of that…

“Not yet, master. I thought you might would like to do the honors.”

“If you insist.” Leonardo smiled while wiping his mouth on a tissue. “Listen up, ladies. From today forward we are going to keep cleaning the house from top to bottom.”

“Why?”

“Because we are going to host a special weekend.”

Girls looked at each other, their eyes suddenly beaming. It scared Raphael since he seemed to be the only one who hadn’t any idea what was happening. Noticing Raphael’s expression Leonardo turned to look at his companion.

“Let me explain it to you, Raphael. We have arranged a ballroom weekend once or twice a year for few years now, depending how we have been able to arrange it. We normally would keep them at the autumn but I thought this would be good training and a test for you as well. I want to see how you can handle parties and big social situations.”

Raphael was sweating, eyes wide as he stared in calm blue orbs.

“I know you are nervous, even scared, but we all are there with you. I would never throw you in a full ballroom full of quests and leave you there alone.” Leonardo kept smiling as he placed his hand on Raphael’s.

“Besides, this will give me something else to think and focus on, too.”

Girls looked confused but Raphael instantly realized what Leonardo was saying. He wanted to distract his mind from the trauma. Swallowing Raphael nodded few times while turning his head away, staring at the food on his plate.

“Yeah. I get it.” Looking back up at Leonardo, Raphael continued; “Tell me what I need ta do and I will.”

Leonardo looked to be extremely pleased.

“Thank you. Your help will be needed.” Now focusing on everyone else in the room Leonardo raised his voice a bit so that everyone could hear him loud and clear. “After we are finished here, Margaret, I will leave girls in your care to clean. Raphael and I will head to the city to get some supplies already for the weekend. We need to do many trips there if we want to feed hundreds of visitors.”

H-hundreds?! Raphael was sweating again, keeping his eyes nervously on the food. He was so done for…!

**

Next few days of the week Raphael was jumpy, nervous and just alone either in his room or library if he wasn’t forced to go to the city with Leonardo, Margaret or one of the girls to get supplies and food.

He hadn’t even go to see the ballroom which girls had cleaned and decorated already. A knock on the door made Raphael lift his gaze from the book which he was slowly reading. His reading skills still needed lots of practice.

Leonardo peeked inside, smile spreading on his face as he came further in, eyeing the book.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

Sitting next to other turtle Leonardo kept smiling, Raphael hiding the book away.

“Nothing.”

Leonardo chuckled since he knew Raphael was embarrassed about the book. After all it was kids book to those who were learning to read. 

Eyeing lighter green turtle a moment with blush on his cheeks, Raphael snorted softly.

“What ya want?”

“I came to ask would you come with me, Margaret and the girls to the city? We are heading to get new dresses to the ladies for the weekend. You, as well as I, need suits too.”

Raphael trembled as he felt shivers going all over his body. He was not waiting the weekend – and he definitely didn’t want to wear a suit.

“Not now. I rather stay here and read.”

“Okay. But just so you know, I won’t let you be at the dance without a suit so we go to the city to get you one tomorrow.”

Raphael moaned loud, on purpose, rolling his eyes as Leonardo stood, giving him a smile. Leonardo stopped at the door as he took last look of slightly grumpy looking turtle, grinning at him.

“And you need to learn to dance before the weekend too so – be prepared.”

In his horror Raphael was almost choking on his saliva as his wide eyes stared after Leonardo who made his quick escape.

**

Watching through his window Raphael watched how Leonardo escorted Margaret and girls in other and more bigger carriage before going in himself. Horses started to walk slowly after the command, taking everyone in the carriage with them.

Sitting on his bed Raphael re-opened the book, sinking deep in his mind while reading it. At some point he faintly heard doorbell ringing, but since Raphael assumed he’s the only one at home – and deep in his mind he was afraid of catchers coming there and finding him – he remained in his room.

**

Hearing the doorbell ring again made Lucy rush to the door, opening it. Behind the door stood a young man who instantly gave Lucy chills.

“Yes?”

“Forgive me for appearing like this, but I was wondering would a young lady let me in? I need to use a phone.”

Lucy leaned slightly more against the door, keeping her eyes locked with the man’s.

“I’m sorry but we don’t own a phone. Have you asked from the neighbors?”

“I have and they didn’t have a phone either, but they said you have one. They have used it in the past.”

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have it anymore. It broke long time ago and Master hasn’t got us new one.”

Man clearly growed impatient since he grabbed the door, starting to force his way in.

“Stop lying to me, Lucy! Just let me in and we can have some fun! You’ve no idea how long I’ve been spying on you, looking at you from the distance when you’ve been outside, or seeing you even through the window. I know you’re all alone here now.”

With all her strength Lucy pushed the door back screaming. However she was thin woman, lacking all the needed muscle. She heard man’s nasty and dirty laughing near her head as a hand was coming to grope her.

She screamed again as loud as possible, panic filling her soul, but the door flung wide open making her lose her balance. As Lucy was falling backward, strong arm caught her from behind, another massive arm flying past her right on the guy’s face.

Staring in shock Lucy found herself staring Raphael’s side profile at her left, still feeling his firm hold around her as she was helped to stand on her feet better. The man was squirming on the floor holding his broken nose while Raphael snorted, releasing Lucy from his hold.

Not bothering to even look at the young woman once, big turtle made his way to the man, lifting him up from the chest, throwing him out on the yard. A sight of big muscular turtle coming down the stairs towards him freaked the man out, making him get up on his feet as quick as possible, but Raphael managed to grab on his shirt which ripped partly as he tossed the guy in another direction.

“S-stay away from me, you f-freak!”

“Freak?!” Raphael snarled as he stomped towards the man with hurried steps. “Ya call me a freak when ya ain’t any better or some fucking Saint! Forcing yourself in a woman’s house, attempting ta rape her!”

“I-I wasn’t going to ---!”

“Oh hell yes, ya were going ta!” Raphael swung his arm at the man who managed to dodge it, rolling away before getting back on his feet, starting to run away as fast as he could.

Standing still Raphael never removed his eyes from their target as he picked up a big rock, rolling it a bit against his palm with his fingers, before tossing it as hard as he could. Lucy gasped in awe as she followed the rock. How fast and smooth it flied through the air, hitting the guy right at the rear.

Man jumped with painful and loud yelp, Raphael’s voice covering it almost immediately.

“Make sure ya stay away from her and this place! If I ever see ya again I make ya regret it!”

When the man was finally gone Raphael sighed, dropping down his tense shoulders. Damn, he would had wanted to beat the guy more, but since he knew Lucy was watching… Poor girl didn’t need to see any of that. 

Turning around Raphael started to make his way back inside, Lucy standing at the door way hands on her chest.

“Ya okay?”

Turtle’s voice was soft and honestly caring, real concern in his yellow eyes.

“Y-yes. I’m fine. Just little bit… shocked.”

“Like any woman would be. Come on, I make ya hot chocolate.” Turning Lucy around Raphael escorted her inside, closing the door behind them as he continued.

“Tho I can’t promise it will be as good as Margaret’s.”

Lucy’s little chuckle made turtle smile. “I bet it’s good.”

And it was good! Raphael had a secret talent most definitely and it was making hot chocolate. Lucy’s smile while she licked her lips after every sip warmed turtle’s heart as he leaned on the table with his elbows while sitting next to her.

“I think I will tell Margaret about this. You would then officially become our hot chocolate maker.”

Raphael snorted with small laugh. “Ya think she would step down and let me take her place?”

“I’m positive. She loves you the same way as she loves all of us.”

Such words, and a thought of being loved, made Raphael smile as he kept his eyes on his crossed fingers. He liked this feeling.

“… Thank you.”

“Huh?”

“For saving me. I just realized I didn’t thank you before.”

“No need ta. I do what I can ta protect ya all.”

Lucy smiled at the turtle, carefully petting his hand. “I’m so happy you were home. But why? I thought you went to the city with everyone else.”

“Njah. Shopping ain’t my thing.” Raphael clearly shivered which made Lucy giggle.

“Mine neither. That’s why I’m home.”

Eyeing a woman next to him Raphael decided to ask.

“Why? Ya are a woman after all. Don’t all women like shopping?”

Lucy laughed gently. “Oh no, no! That’s just some weird thing what people have start to believe in.”

Silence landed in the kitchen as a mutant and a human sat there side by side.

“You know… I’m not sure why I’m telling you this, but I used to be quite the rebel when I was younger.”

Raphael grinned, eyeing Lucy playfully.

“Ya? Rebel? It’s hard ta believe when I look at ya now.”

Lucy smiled slightly, holding warm mug between her hands.

“It was before I ended up here and met master Leonardo.”

“He saved ya too?”

“Kind of. Now, I want you to know I wasn’t using alcohol, drugs or smoke. I didn’t end up in troubles with the law either. My parents, who adopted me, were nice but I was angry that they really weren’t my real parents. I took all my anger on them by disobeying them in all possible ways. I ran away from home, I broke stuff at home if I was there, I locked myself in my room and so on. I also said nasty things which I’m not proud of.”

Raphael was silent since he wasn’t sure what to say. After all he never hadn’t had any parents so he didn’t know how family life really was. Only with Leonardo and the girls he had started to get some hints of it.

“Haven’t we all done or said something what we regret. How ya ended here tho?”

Lucy smiled at the turtle beside her, sighing softly.

“It was rainy evening. Cold one too. I was standing behind the gate, looking at this mansion. I saw the warmth from fire and lights coming through the windows. I wanted to go home, but at the same time I didn’t. And… For a some reason I just couldn’t let go of the gate’s bars. I felt like I would collapse if I did. So I just stood there head down. Suddenly rain stopped and I looked up, just to come face to face with Master.”

“Did ya freak out? After all he ain’t human.”

“Amazingly I didn’t. First thing about him, what I noticed, were his beautiful and vivid blue eyes. They were full of kindness and warmth. The same warmth what I saw behind the windows. He was holding umbrella above us, smiling at me. He asked was I okay and would I like to come in. I couldn’t get a word out of my mouth so I only nodded. He took me in and, well, that’s why I’m still here.”

She smiled as she said the last sentence. Raphael returned the smile, nodding.

“Ya ended up in the best place possible for sure. But what about your parents? Do they know ya are here?”

“I… Sent them a letter after I told Master everything months later. I just told them I’m okay and that I have found a master who I’m happy to serve. That he also takes good care of me. I also apologized everything what I ever did or said to them.”

“Did ya ever got any reply?”

“No. I didn’t give them any address. I want to stay here without them knowing.”

“Ya scared they would come ta get ya back?”

“That’s one option. One is that they don’t know that Master Leonardo is a mutant. While my parents are nice and all, they are still more or less suspicious about mutants.”

Raphael nodded in silence. If that was the case then Lucy had done the right choice not to tell her parents.

Lucy finished her chocolate in silence before standing up, thanking Raphael yet again. She watched how Raphael took her mug, going to wash it.

“Are you excited?”

“About?”

“The ball weekend?”

Raphael stopped instantly, swallowed and got back on washing the mug.

“No, I can’t say I am.”

“Why?”

“… Too much people… I’m not comfortable.”

“Hey.” Lucy said as she came next to the turtle, taking the mug out of his hand since he was polishing it now instead of just washing it. “It will be alright. Sure there will be lots of people, but usually everyone wears masks and just dance and eat. Besides we all will be there too. Master, Margaret, myself and other girls too.”

“Ya gonna dance?”

“Sure if I just find a partner! You?”

Raphael looked sour as he stared the sink. “No.”

“You can’t dance?”

“Hmm. And I don’t want ta be in a spotlight so ta say. Been there too many times in a wrong way.”

Lucy knew Raphael meant cacthers and their “spotlights” in execution room. After all Lucy had read a lot about them in order to expand her knowledge about the catchers, what kind of damage they do, if they won’t kill, and how those damanges can be healed. Lucy was the nurse in the house in the end so all knowledge was welcome to her.

“Say what; I will teach you to dance and you will dance with me at least once at the ball?”

“What?!” The expression on Raphael’s face made Lucy giggle loud as she kept her sparking eyes on shocked turtle.

“Come on, it will be fun! Besides it’s a good way to thank you for saving me.”

“I-I told ya already there’s no need for ya ta keep thanking me.”

“Master also would like it if he would see you dancing. Perhaps you even would get to dance with him.” There was knowing and teasing spark behind Lucy’s eyes which made Raphael blush. After all they all knew that Raphael was sleeping in the same room, and bed, with Leonardo. However, none of them didn’t know the real reason behind it.

“No.” Raphael sighed finally. Lucy huffed without giving up. She grabbed on turtle’s hand, starting to pull him with her. However the turtle was much more taller and heavier than her so poor Lucy couldn’t make Raphael move even and inch.

“Hhnngg, come on! Don’t be so stubborn!”

Raphael wasn’t stubborn, he was greatly amused as he watched this poor woman trying to make him move. After teasing her few minutes Raphael decided to give in since he saw the look on Lucy’s face – she wasn’t going to give up and back away. She had decided to teach Raphael to dance and that’s what she was going to do.

**

In the ballroom Raphael swallowed hard, his eyes wide as he scanned the room. It was huge! Trembling he stood still, his mind imagining the said room full of strangers already.

“Don’t let your mind go there yet even that this is your first time in here.” Lucy said as if she had read turtle’s mind. “As you can see this is completely empty.”

Stepping deeper in Lucy turned her smile towards Raphael.

“What do you think? It’s very pretty room, isn’t it? We all have been cleaning it like mad.”

“It… shows. It’s shining all around.”

“Like it should be!” She screamed in joy, escorting Raphael right in the middle of the room. “Wait here.” She said before leaving Raphael alone in the middle of the room. Soon music started to play. Waltz. That much Raphael knew about musics.

Coming back with a smile Lucy stopped in front of big turtle.

“You know how to dance waltz?”

“No.”

“Perfect. I teach you. Now, come closer.”

Raphael gave suspicious glare at the small woman, refusing to move. Patiently waiting almost a minute Lucy huffed with a pout, grabbing on Raphael’s hand while tying to pull him, lowering her voice.

“I said come closer!”

Raphael couldn’t help but to laugh at her efforts of trying to make him move once again. But most of all he laughed at her voice since it sounded hilarious to Raphael. He had never heard Lucy lowering her voice. It was amusing.

“Fine. If you won’t come closer, I will.”

Stepping right in front of Raphael turned big turtle silent, small blush covering his surprised expression. Taking a hold on Raphael’s hand Lucy held it, escorting Raphael’s other hand on her lower back.

“Now, pull me closer.”

“Aren’t ya close enough?”

“I said closer.” Raphael rolled his eyes with a smile, pulling her just slightly closer. No, that wouldn’t do! Lucy took firm step, pressing herself right against Raphael, making big turtle gasp and blush like never before.

“T-too close! Too close!”

“Nonsense! You need to be close to your partner when dancing.”

Raphael swallowed as he eyed the woman, her back feeling so warm against Raphael’s palm through her clothes, her other hand being so small and fragile in his other hand.

“Okay, the rules are very simple. You hear the music, right? And the rhythm goes one, two, three, one, two, three. Got it? You lead, I follow.”

“How the hell I will lead?!”

“Okay, then I lead. But you got the hang of the moves, right?”

“Umm… No. Ya didn’t show me any.”

Blushing Lucy chuckled as she stepped free from Raphael’s gentle hold.

“Oops, sorry, my bad. I’m so excited to teach you that I forgot.”

Taking few more steps back she held her hands up in the air like if she was holding Raphael. “Okay, just follow my legs.” She said before starting to take steps in the music’s rhythm, constantly repeating ‘one, two, three’.

“See? This is easy and simple. Even you can do it for sure.”

“I wouldn’t say that. After all ya are… slim and light woman while I’m big, heavy and clumsy mutant turtle. I have not been created for dancing.”

“First of all; Thank you for the compliments. Second; You are not clumsy. Third; You can’t know that because you have never danced before. So let’s give it a go now, shall we?”

Lucy, once more, came right in front of Raphael, escorting him with the right hold.

“Listen to the music, surrender to it. Let it guide you. Or think something nice.”

“Something nice?”

“Hm-mh.”

With deep inhale Raphael turned his hold a bit more firm on Lucy’s lower back, his right foot moving forward, Lucy following his lead. At first it was difficult since Raphael’s eyes were going down all the time to watch his feet. He was scared he would crush poor woman’s toes if he stepped on them. Lucy, in the other hand, had to keep reminding Raphael to keep his eyes straight, not down.

“You are doing great, Raphael.” Lucy’s whisper made Raphael smile. He felt quite happy and proud of himself after getting better and more confident with the steps. Turning his gaze on her eyes he saw how happy and proud Lucy was. Her eyes – they were shining.

“Who are you thinking of?”

“What makes ya think I’m thinking someone?”

Lucy smirked playfully. “Leonardo.”

Raphael’s face instantly turned red, his eyes focusing forward. Yeah, he had started to think about Leonardo. All the good things what he had done to other turtle to help him. Leonardo made him happy, gave his self-esteem a boost, everything. Leonardo was amazing person and personality.

Lucy wanted to ask would Raphael dance with Leonardo at the ball – like she had suggested earlier in the kitchen – but decided to keep her mouth shut. She didn’t want to shake or embarrass other turtle, even scaring him away. Not now when he was doing so well with dancing. So she stayed quiet, allowing Raphael to guide her through yet another waltz.

**

Watching Lucy dance with Raphael between the gap of the ballroom doors made Leonardo smile. This was definitely something he hadn’t thought or even hoped for – not this quick at least. He had assumed Raphael to be more rebelious about learning to dance.

Smiling he withdrew back outside to help Margaret and other girls to unload the carriage which was full of different dresses because girls hadn’t been able to choose just one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes as planned during the ball...

This is it. Today would be the day.

Raphael kept repeating those words to himself as he stood in Leo’s room, facing himself via full body mirror. He didn’t recognize the turtle who was staring back at him. He blamed his black suit with red shirt for it. This wasn’t his look or style at all, but he had no choice. Leonardo had made him wear it.

And speaking of Leonardo – Said turtle stepped out of the bathroom while fixing his tie. His blue eyes rose to look at the other turtle, smile spreading on his face instantly.

“You look good.”

Leaning against Raphael’s shoulder Leonardo kept smiling at him via mirror, eyeing him up and down.

“You chose good suit to yourself too.”

“Yeah, because ya made me ta.”

Leonardo chuckled. “I’m sorry, but I can’t have you running half naked in this event.”

“I would understand your concern if I was running butt naked, but being topless…”

Blue eyed turtle kept laughing slightly as he turned towards the bed, withdrawing Raphael’s tie which was left there by bigger turtle. Coming in front of Raphael, Leonardo raised his hands in order to put the tie on, but Raphael wasn’t going to have it.

Stepping away from Leo’s reach, Raphael stared black tie.

“I ain’t wearing it.”

“But you have to. It’s nice finishing touch.”

“It’s gonna give me a ‘finishing touch’ by strangling me if I wear it.”

Leonardo huffed with a small smile, giving ‘really?’ look to his companion. However, Raphael wasn’t backing away. Sighing deep, after realizing this, Leonardo took the tie back on the bed.

“Okay, no tie for you then. But at least do the buttons all the way up. I don’t need you to flash your chest to visitors.”

Raphael grinned as he pulled his shirt open a bit. “Ya mean like this?”

And the sight of that made Leonardo speechless, his eyes refusing to move away from the chest what he had grown to admire so much – secretly. Grinning Raphael changed weight from one foot to another.

“Ya like what ya see, eh?”

“Huh? What?”

Loud laugh left bigger turtle as Leonardo’s face turned red.

“Ya should see your face, Leo! Damn, even boiled lobster ain’t as red as ya right now.”

Lowering his eyes, finally, Leonardo felt embarrassed. He shouldn’t had stared! He shouldn’t had – His thoughts were cut off when a hand landed on his shoulder. Blue eyes jumped up instantly, being greeted with yellow orbs which held apologizing and soft look.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean ta tease ya too much or bad. I mean… Hell, I tease ya because I’m so damn nerves about all this myself.”

Understanding what Raphael was saying made Leonardo huff softly with a smile, hand raising to tap Raphael’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I know how you feel tho. When I arranged first ball few years ago, I was hell scared and nervous. After all most living beings around here were, and still are, humans so I was scared what they would do – how they would react – when they would see me.”

“Ya didn’t use a mask?”

“Not then when I gave them my speech. After that I did.”

“Ya gonna keep speech tonight too?”

“No, Margaret will do it for me.”

A knock on the door caught turtles’ attention, old maid soon opening the door.

“I’m sorry, Master, but first guests have arrived.”

“Thank you. Let the girls know that their job starts now. They need to escort our guests in the ballroom and make sure there’s plenty of fresh food and drinks all the time.”

“Of course, Master.”

Margaret nodded with her head deeply before withdrawing, closing the door. Now turning back to face Raphael, Leonardo smiled.

“Well, this is it. I go downstairs too to see everything will go smoothly. I will wait you in the ballroom. Don’t be late. And… Please, don’t run away.”

Run away? Turning his eyes from his reflection after Leonardo, Raphael wasn’t able to ask what smaller male had meant since he was already gone. Sighing in confusion Raphael turned his eyes back on the mirror, adjusting his suit once more. Damn, he hated suits. But for Leo… He would bear it.

**

It was 10PM already and the music was playing loud, guests’ happy laughs and chattings mixing into it with the steps of dancing.

Leaning against the wall right next to the ballroom door Raphael was staring the ceiling, gasping and sweating. So many people… Too many! He couldn’t do it! He couldn’t open the door and just walk in. Not even with the mask which he still held in his trembling hand.

“Raphael?”

“Aahhh!”

“Shh, it’s okay! It’s me!”

Panting in panic Raphael eyed person next to him, soon recognizing those blue eyes behind the mask which had started to warm his heart so greatly.

“L-Leo?”

“Yes. Are you okay?”

Taking off his mask to ease Raphael’s panic, Leonardo moved closer so that they could talk with whispers.

“I can’t do it… Too many people… I can’t.”

“You can, Raphael. Those are harmless people. They are here just to have fun and dance.”

Still sweating and panting, the color from Raphael’s face drained.

“Wh-what if there’s catchers too? In disguise?”

That small sound what smaller turtle made while his eyes grew wider were clear sign that Leonardo hadn’t thought about it, but now that Raphael said it out loud, it send fear in other turtle’s core.

“What if they know I’m here? They have come ta get me, have revenge on me for killing their pals…”

“Stop it! Just stop it, Raphael!”

Hissing in anger Leonardo grabbed Raphael by the arms, giving him one small shake.

“They are not here. They don’t know you are here. And even if they did, I wouldn’t let them have you, hurt you or me. Or anyone else.”

Despite the firm tone in his voice, Raphael saw a hint of fear in Leo’s eyes. After all Leonardo, after his experience with them, had grown to fear the catchers. Now feeling guilty for ruining his master’s mood and event, Raphael looked away.

“I’m sorry. I should had kept that ta myself.”

“No. I’m glad you spoke. But I assure you, I’m sure there’s no catchers there. They don’t come to better area in any circumstances.”

“Ya sure?”

“Yes. We are safe for sure.”

Both males held their breaths, eventually sighing deep and loud at the same time. Taking Raphael’s hand Leonardo escorted his mask on, keeping his hold on Raphael’s hand.

“We will make it through this, okay? Let’s just go there and have fun like everybody else, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“And remember, I got you. And we are all here. You are not alone.”

Nodding Raphael adjusted his mask better, finally following Leonardo in the room. It was… breath takingly beautiful with the lights, decorations, paintings on the wall and ceiling… Everything. When music and all those beautiful dresses were added to the scene it was simply perfect.

Feeling the mood in the ballroom also helped Raphael to relax, at least some. He wasn’t like a stick in a shit pile anymore, being able to move more relaxed. He headed towards the table which had drinks, taking ice water.

“Need a drink already?”

Almost choking in surprise Raphael turned to look a woman, hell pretty one, in front of him.

“L-Lucy?”

“What? You sounded like you were afraid to say my name.”

Lucy chuckled as she lifted her mask just a bit to be able to have a drink too.

“How you are doing?”

“I’m okay, I guess. As long as I’m allowed to be alone and - “

“- and hide in a dark corner or something?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Well, that’s not gonna happen, mister. You remember promising to dance with me?”

“I never promised such a thing.”

Putting her glass down Lucy huffed with a smile, grabbing on Raphael’s hand.

“Well, too bad since you did.”

“When?!” Raphael screamed with as tiny and silent voice as possible.

Eyes behind golden mask flashed, grin spreading on small woman’s lips.

“Just now.”

And so Raphael was pulled on the dance floor, his body instantly tensing.

“Relax.” Lucy said as she escorted Raphael to take right hold on her. “This is just like then when we danced here alone. Ignore everyone else and focus just on me and the music, okay? You got this. Ready?”

“A.. a-a..”

“I take that as a yes. Come now, lead me.”

Swallowing Raphael shook his fears away, pulling Lucy closer, holding her a bit tighter than before. It was like he was afraid if he let go of her, she would disappear and leave him all alone on the dance floor.

Quicker than earlier Raphael was in perfect harmony with the waltz and Lucy, feeling happy and proud of himself. He almost admitted of enjoying this. Almost.

“So… Will you dance with Leonardo?”

“Why ya keep asking about it?”

“Because I know that’s what he would want.”

Blushing behind his mask Raph lowered his eyes on Lucy’s.

“… Really?”

“Yes. And even if he didn’t, what would you lose by giving him even one dance?”

Raphael said nothing so Lucy went on.

“Besides, I want him to be happy. I’ve seen how he looks at you, how he shines when he speaks about you. He really likes you.”

“… Is that why he said ta me earlier in his room ‘please, don’t run away’?”

Lucy gasped silently, her hold on Raphael’s hand tightening. There was obviously something what Raphael didn’t know.

“He hasn’t told you?”

“Obviously not.”

Sighing softly Lucy lowered her voice even more. “Okay, I will tell you. But don’t let him know, okay?”

“Ya have my word.”

“Hm. Master, in the past, used to have more than one patient here in the rehab. There was this lizard guy once. He was big and muscular like you, he too had yellow eyes like you, same kind of nature too. Master fell in love with him, but almost after a year he found out that this lizard had been cheating on him who knows how long, running away during ball night with another patient who was here at the same time.”

Raphael growled which was clear sign he was pissed. However Lucy continued.

“At that ball night Master waited him in here, exactly in the same spot where he’s standing now, but that jerk never came. Master had hoped that they could fix things between them in that night, but that dick had decided to take his other lover and run.”

Looking up in Raphael’s furious eyes, Lucy sighed. “That’s why he said that to you. He’s afraid you will run away too.”

“I ain’t running – and I will prove it ta him. Excuse me.”

Letting Lucy go with a bow Raphael turned on his heels slightly, walking past her and other dancers, heading straight towards Leonardo who had spotted him. By the time Raphael reached his target, previous song faded away, giving room to a new waltz.

Bowing slightly to his master, Raphael offered him his arm.

“May I?”

That deep but quiet inhale what came from Leonardo, his eyes bright and wide behind the mask, was a clear sign smaller male hadn’t expected this. At least not now. So suddenly. However, Leonardo didn’t hesitate when he took a hold on Raphael’s arm, stepping closer.

“I would be honored to.”

Nodding with a smile Raphael walked Leonardo in the middle of the ballroom, taking a hold on him, pulling him closer.

“Ya good like this?”

“Yes. You lead?”

“If ya let me.”

“Of course.”

And so Raphael led, Leonardo perfectly following him. In perfect silence they both just kept looking each other deep in the eyes, small smiles decorating their faces.

“Lucy taught you well.”

“So ya knew about it? Or was it your plan ta begin with?”

Leonardo’s small smile turned into little evil grin as he replied.

“Maybe.”

Raphael snorted, his palm pressing slightly harder against Leonardo’s shell.

“Ya little shit.”

Feeling warmer than ever before Leonardo closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Raphael’s shoulder.

“I’m so happy you are here, Raphael.”

To this Raphael said nothing, just simply nuzzled once against the top of Leo’s head as they danced in silence the rest of the waltz.

**

After their dance Raphael escorted Leonardo near the wall, placing a kiss on his hand before separating from him. He didn’t really want to, but at the same time he felt so weird – and hungry – that he needed to put some distance between him and Leo.

Leonardo, in the other hand, allowed his heart to hammer in his chest, lovely warmth filling him completely. He couldn’t take his eyes off on Raphael’s back – not until someone startled him.

“Leonardo?”

That voice…! Spinning around Leonardo eyed tall man, instantly realizing who he was.

“Saki! Oh, you’re alive!” Taking his friend’s hands in his, Leonardo kept his voice low as he kept smiling. “I can’t believe it’s you! How did you survive? What those catchers did to you? Wha--”

“Shh, calm down. I will explain everything but not here. Do you have a place where we could talk in private? This is important.”

“Oh, yes, yes. My office. We can go there.” 

Turning to find Margaret with his gaze, Leonardo finally spotted her, signaling to her with his hands he was leaving to his office. To this Margaret nodded, feeling uneasy because of the man who went with her master.

**

After calming his mind, and heart, while filling his stomach, Raphael turned around but to his horror he didn’t see Leonardo there where he had left him. Walking in the group Raphael looked him from all directions, not seeing him.

“Is everything alright, Raphael?”

Turning around muscular turtle came face to face with Margaret.

“Leo. Where is he? Have ya seen him?”

“I saw him few minutes ago. He signaled to me he will be in his office.”

“Huh? But why he would –”

“He wasn’t alone, Raphael. He was going away with someone who I didn’t recognize – thanks to his mask and suit.”

Raphael’s heart was hammering in his chest. “I’ll go check on him.”

“Please, do so. Be quick.”

There was real concern in old woman’s voice so Raphael hurried his steps as he left the room, his steps turning into running ones outside the ballroom.

Running towards Leo’s office made Raphael tense. He could hear some sounds – and they didn’t sound good. Trying the door handle Raphael realized the door was locked. Growling Raphael took few steps back, slamming his shoulder at the door with force. Door easily gave in against his strength.

Stopping on his feet Raphael gasped in horror as he saw Leonardo being on the desk on his shell, still trying to fight against the other man who was on top of him, strangling him while syringe’s needle had pierced Leo’s neck, hanging there.

“Leo! Hands off of him, ya bastard!”

Saki looked over his shoulder, just barely dodging Raphael’s fist.

“Leo?!”

Staring into those glassy eyes Raphael growled. Leonardo was not responding and he didn’t look too good either. His mouth hanged open, eyes staring into emptiness, his scales turning more pale.

“What ya did ta him?!”

Saki snorted as he pulled out another syringe from his pocket.

“You will find out soon enough.”

Attacking Raphael maybe wasn’t the best idea, but Saki was done. He’d had enough of mutants. Trying to hit Raphael’s neck with the needle wasn’t going to be all that easy since Raphael was good at dodging and blocking Saki’s blows while stripping himself from his suit. That thing was being in his way, limiting his movements.

Leonardo had been more easier target since that fool turtle had trusted on Saki, not seeing what was coming. Sadly the poison hadn’t been effective enough to kill the turtle quick so Saki had tried to strangle him to death – but Raphael had showed up to ruin it all.

Grabbing a hold on Saki’s hand which held the syringe, Raphael twisted the arm so that Saki had to release his hold on the object, then twisting human’s arm on his back – in most painful way. Human fell on his knees screaming in pain, feeling how shoulder muscles were ripping apart.

“What ya did ta Leo!?”

“Took him out of the way! He has been pain in my ass ever since I met him!”

“And what the hell that means?! I thought ya were friends!”

Saki groaned as he turned to look over his shoulder.

“The world belongs to us humans! You freaks have no place in it! That’s why I hired all those catchers decades ago to kill weaklings and freaks! Only superior humans shall live! I have try to purify this world for so long, but that little freak friend of yours just kept digging mutants out of nowhere, rehabilitating them!”

“Ya are nuts! None of that shit doesn’t make any sense! And if ya really think like that, why ya helped Leo in the first place?”

Saki grinned in a wicked way. “To earn his trust. When you earn someone’s trust, they let you close and that’s when you strike.”

Raphael swallowed as fury grew in his soul. This… This bastard! Suddenly there was two loud booms, shaking the mansion. Instantly the house was filled with people’s screams.

“Aahh, excellent timing.” Saki said as he managed to free himself from Raphael’s hold.

“What ya mean?!”

“My bombs what I managed to hide in the ballroom while you were busy dancing with Leonardo.”

B-bombs!? Raphael growled as he circled around Saki, making sure to keep the bastard away from the door and Leo.

“So ya planted bombs in the room ta blow us and innocent people up?!”

“Sacrificing innocent people while getting rid of the bigger problem is small price to pay.”

Now than ever Raphael was truly furious. He saw nothing but red as he attacked Saki, who managed to dodge his knee, returning the kick in the guts. As Raphael fell on the floor gagging, he heard a sound coming from a sword when it was pulled out from its scabbard.

Shit! Seeing a flash from the corner of his eye Raphael withdrew his head inside his shell, blade hitting his already scarred shell quite hard. Damn, it felt nasty, making big turtle grit his teeth. Popping his head out Raphael rolled away, getting a chance to stand up. However he soon noticed he didn’t had anything to defense himself with.

_“Raphael! Raphael, come quick!"_

“Margaret, call 911! We have a lunatic here who attacked on Leo and blew up part of the mansion!”

Margaret stood on the stairs, listening the sound of fight and Raphael’s voice. She was confused, worried and scared, but without any reply she rushed back downstairs to make a call. While she was at it she kept her eyes on her girls who all were escorting guests out via front door.

Meanwhile in Leo’s office Raphael was panting, having some cuts from the katana. This Saki… He was better than Raphael had thought. Taking fast look of unconscious and pale turtle on the desk squeezed big heart inside emerald green chest. Leonardo… No, Raphael wouldn’t let Leo die there.

Rushing towards Saki he saw flashes of blade, feeling few fresh cuts appearing on his body. He had to pull back in the corner. Saki wasn’t letting him near Leonardo. Damn it! Raphael was becoming desperate. He needed to get past the maniac, kill him and go take care of Leo!

In the middle of the paper mess on the floor Raphael spotted something shiny. It was Leonardo’s letter opener! It wasn’t katana, but better that than nothing. Luring Saki towards him wasn’t easy task, but eventually Raphael managed to pull it out, rolling away from yet another swing of blood covered blade.

Snatching letter opener Raphael stood up, taking his fighting stance. He was so close to Leo now. He just wanted to take a look of his beloved friend, but didn’t dare to take his eyes off on Saki who was coming at him once again.

Leo’s office wasn’t all that big so fighting in it wasn’t the best, but Raphael had to go with it what he had. Blood was spilling from his wounds on the floor and walls, Raphael gasping while leaning heavily forward.

How this could be?! How a mere human could be like this?”

“Surprised, mutant? Let me tell you something. I’m not pure human. I have some disgusting mutant genes in me which have given me unique strenght. I can’t say I truly hate it, but I don’t love it – because I know it’s from a mutant.”

Raphael said nothing as he kept panting, spitting some blood on the white paper on the floor. Pressing his foot harder against the floor Raphael dashed forward, Saki easily hitting letter opener out of his hand.

“You fool.”

Raphael’s eyes followed in slow motion how the blade rose above his head, then coming down with a smooth flash. Instincts kicking in Raphael closed his eyes, stopping the blade between his hands. Opening his eyes revealed shocked and surprised look in his, and Saki’s, eyes.

Not wasting more than a second Raphael kicked Saki as hard as he could in the stomach, pulling katana away from him. As Raphael lifted the blade in front of him, Saki laughed.

“Why you hesitate, turtle? Haven’t you kill many humans before? My men to be precise.”

Trembling Raphael fought back the urge to kill the man.

“Ya have antidote ta that poison ya gave ta Leo?”

“Awh, touching. You are keeping me alive in hopes I would have antidote to save Leonardo. Guess what? I don’t have it. My purpose is to kill, not heal like Leonardo’s.”

Watching Saki pull smaller sword out from inside his suite Raphael growled in disbelief. Really?! Swords came together again and again. Saki was coming at Raphael with everything he had, turtle finding himself in trouble. He had lost blood and it started to effect on him.

His hold became too loose and Saki was able to hit Leo’s katana away from his hold easily. With quick moves Saki started to flash his own sword while chasing Raphael who was packing away as quick as he could while dodging.

Stepping on blood covered paper Raphael felt his heel slip, falling hard on his shell as Saki saw his opportunity. Speeding up his steps Saki came closer, reaching down to finish annoying turtle off. Raphael screamed as he pushed himself to sit up, while Saki’s blade pressed deep in his lef shoulder, his hands thrusting letter opener deep in human’s left chest. Raphael had felt small blade under his hand after he fell, thanking whatever or whoever was behind of letting that letter opener be there.

Saki’s eyes were wide open, blood slowly coming out of his mouth. With his last breath he grinned at the turtle.

“I see you and every other mutant in hell, freak…”

Pushing Saki away, letting him collapse on the floor, Raphael snorted while spitting on lifeless body.

“In your dreams, bastard.”

Hearing sirens outside made Raphael sigh in relief in some way, but he still rushed to Leonardo with wobbling feet, taking gentle hold on those round pale cheeks.

“Hang in there, babe. Help’s on the way. Stay with me. Hear my voice. Ya are gonna make it.”

Hearing running sounds Raphael stepped away from Leonardo when paramedics with few police officers, and Margaret, came in the room. Old woman looked so horrified as her eyes scanned the scene and lifeless Leonardo on the desk.

“Master!”

“Ma’am, please, stay away. We got this.”

Margaret came next to Raphael who sealed her in his armpit – which was more cleaner side.

“Oh, Leonardo…”

“Don’t worry, Margaret. He is in good hands. They will take care of him.”

She was sobbing as she nodded, holding Raphael’s hand tight with trembling hands. As the paramedics left to take Leonardo in another ambulance, Raphael insisted on following them. However at the end of the stairs police officers stopped him with another pair of paramedics.

“What the hell?! Get out of my way! I’m going with him! Leo!”

“Sir, calm down. We need to check on you. You are covered in blood while having nasty looking cuts.”

“But--!”

Margaret’s hand on Raphael’s shoulder shut big turtle up. With a groan Raphael sat on the wooden stair, allowing paramedics to check on him. Watching with worry and sadness in his eyes Raphael sighed as another ambulance left, taking Leonardo away.

After cleaning Raphael’s wounds paramedics decided that his wounds could be treated there and then. They were cleaned properly after all and now they only needed sticthes and patching up.

Raphael was growing impatient while being stitched, finally growling as he jumped up.

“Enough with this! I’m going ta Leo!”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

Turning to look older officer Raphael snarled. However he didn’t got a word out of his mouth when the said officer came behind him, taking his hands, putting handcuffs on.

“You, sir, are under arrest for murder.”

“The fuck?!”

“W-what? But, officer, Raphael hasn’t done anything like that.” Margaret said as she stepped closer, girls standing in line, looking worried and scared.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but there’s dead body upstairs in the office room, yes?”

“Of course there is!” Raphael growled. “Yes, I killed that fucker but it was self-defense! He was trying ta kill Leo and then me!”

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have any evidence it happened that way.”

“Ya kidding me, ya shit?!”

“Raphael, please, behave.”

“Bullshit, Margaret! These jerks just are making things up ‘cause I ain’t a human!”

Younger officer approached his working partner and furious turtle, suddenly gasping.

“Sir, I know him! I saw a sketch about him! He’s that mutant who has been killing catchers over the years!”

Raphael felt his soul and heart turn cold, color rushing away from his face as Margaret and girls gasped loud behind him. No… No. Not this! Nothing like this couldn’t happen!

“Hmm, you are right. Therefor you are also under arrest for many other murders, young man. Come now. We take you to the station. You will be there as long as this all is solved. Then we will see how to go forward with you.”

“No… No! NO! I won’t go in cell! I won’t be put down! Margaret, help! T-they are gonna put me down! Kill me! Margaret!”

Two officers had to use force to take panicking turtle out of the house, Margaret rushing after him.

“Raphael, darling, stay calm and obey them, okay? We will find a way to help you, I promise.”

Whimpering and sobbing in panic Raphael fought back as officers tried to get him in the car, finally just pushing him in there roughly. Margaret walked next to the car, looking pleading huge eyes with broken heart.

“Margaret…”

“Don’t worry, we will help you. I promise. Be a good boy until then, okay?”

Watching the police car taking off with Raphael on the backseat was heart breaking. Sighing Margaret fell on her knees crying. First Leonardo, now Raphael and… Turning to look collapsed ballroom Margaret allowed louder sob out. She was happy none hadn’t got injured or died during explosions, but their home…

“Master…” Sighing deeply Margaret lowered her head, tears falling down on her hem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the turn what you guys were expecting, huh? :D
> 
> Comments are always more than welcome and greatly appreciated <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo is finding a way to rescue Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize writing mistakes. I re-read my chapters many times before posting them, but still I see mistakes afterward (being too lazy to fix them too :'D). I apologize this.

Heart was hammering inside of his head when his conscious was coming back. Feeling like absolute shit Leonardo moaned as he squeezed his eyelids close more tightly, slowly releasing the pressure and allowing his eyes to open.

He saw yellow ceiling, white curtains around him. Peep sounds repeated themselves near his head, annoying him so damn much. But he was too tired and out of strenght to do anything about that infuriaiting sound. On top of it he heard someone walking at the distant, heels loudly clopping against the floor.

Growling Leonardo slowly moved his hands on his ear holes. Make that sound stop! But no, the clopping continued, stopping only then when they reached his bed. Moving a curtain out of way someone sat on the chair next to the bed, warm hand carefully landing on his chest.

“Master?”

The touch already had given the turtle a hint who the visitor was – and relief filled grumpy turtle’s heart and soul. Lowering his hands slowly Leonardo turned his head to see most welcome sight.

“Margaret.”

Old woman was sobbing while smiling sweetly in relief. She tapped Leonardo’s chest gently while wiping her eyes.

“Master, you idiot. Don’t scare us like that. We thought we lost you.”

Leonardo smiled with small chuckle. “I would never. I love you all too much.”

Smile vanished from old woman’s face as she leaned slightly forward.

“I’m serious, Master. You were dead almost 10 minutes right after ambulance got you here.”

Seriousness and shock sneaked on Leonardo’s face as he eyed serious woman by his side. She wasn’t kidding. Not knowing what to say or do Leonardo looked away, sighing his apology. Margaret wasn’t mad at him tho. There was no reasons to. None of that wasn’t Leonardo’s fault. And main point was that Leonardo was okay after all what he went through.

Reached over the turtle Margaret hugged him softly, kissing Leo’s cheek.

“I’m so happy you survived. That is all.”

Rubbing her back with a soothing motion Leonardo closed his eyes, inhaling the scent from Margaret’s hair. It was so nice and familiar.

Pulling away Margaret wasn’t smiling which worried the turtle since he had hoped to see her wrinkled smile again. “What’s the matter?”

“Master, something horrible has happened.”

**

In the meantime in the police station Raphael was rampaging in his cell. He was screaming while pulling the bars, slamming himself against them, throwing what little rocks he could get in his hands from the floor and wall.

Finally, after hours of rampaging, he collapsed on his rear sobbing. Done… He was done for. These cops wouldn’t show him any mercy. They would kill him if they hadn’t go get catchers to take him away and kill him for them.

Rubbing tears away between his tightly shut eyelids Raphael snorted. Why his life was such a big pile of shit? He just wanted peaceful and happy life. To live without fears. Why it was so hard to get it? Was it really only because he was a freak? A mutant?

“Here you go.”

Young officer’s voice made Raphael lift his head as tray of food was pushed in his cell. Not feeling hungry Raphael hugged his legs, giving his shell to the officer.

“I know it’s rough for you, and I wish there’s something I could do, but I must follow the law.”

“Screw ya and your stupid human laws. Ya are the reason why I’m in here in the first place. Ya had ta open your mouth and say I’m the one who killed those catchers.” Raphael mumbled to himself, but the officer heard him still.

“Try to eat something.” Those were his last words before he left.

The food smelled good, but Raphael was paranoid. He didn’t want to take any risk and eat food which was poisoned. So he just sat there hugging his legs, shell towards the food while it’s scent tortured his nostrils and stomach.

**

“You say what?!” Leonardo shouted.

Margaret nodded as she finally finished telling the tail of what had happened after Leo went with Saki. Growling Leonardo tossed the blanket off of him, jumping to sit up.

“Then there’s no time! We need to ---!”

And in that second Leonardo bend over the bed, throwing up heavily on the floor. Margaret jumped on her feet reaching over the bed to rub the back of Leo’s neck.

“Master, please, you can’t make such sudden moves! You are still recovering. Besides doctors still don’t know what poison Saki gave you. You throwing up right now can be a side effect of it.”

Panting Leonardo wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, his blue eyes looking at the woman over the shoulder. There was unspeakable furious flame in them.

“I won’t let that bastard stop me.” Leonardo growled with deep voice. “Get the nurse or doctor. I’m heading to help Raphael.”

**

Raphael had found a small stick on the floor, now drawing Leo’s face on the dirty. He couldn’t stop wondering was Leonardo okay. At the back of his mind was the fear of the worst possible scene, but if that would had happened, Margaret or one of the girls would had come to see him and tell him. Right?

But so far, nothing. It was eating big turtle. Perhaps Leonardo was suffering, struggling to fight for his life or something. Raphael cursed as he snapped the stick in half. Why?! Why he was in this rotting box when his place should had been right by Leo’s side!

“Hey, you got visitors.”

A voice, what Raphael had already grow to hate, snapped him out of his anger, yellow eyes raising. Breath got stuck in his throat as he saw Leonardo standing there with shaky feet, heavily leaning on the cane, Margaret tightly by his side.

“You have 10 minutes.”

When the officer left Raphael jumped on his feet, rushing to the door. His hands instantly reached Leo’s face through the cold bars, squeezing those round pale cheeks.

“Leo. Ya are okay!”

Leonardo really wasn’t fully okay yet, but he was alive and kicking at least. Smiling gently smaller turtle nodded, raising other hand rest on Raphael’s.

“I’m okay. How about you?”

Raphael swallowed, his thumbs stroking Leo’s cheeks.

“Better now ‘cause ya are here. Please, tell me ya are getting me outta here…”

Firm blue eyes stayed on worried yellow orbs.

“Don’t worry, I do everything what I can to help you. I already gave them my statement about what happened and so –”

All of the sudden Leonardo pulled himself free from Raphael’s hold, hurrying to a trash can, throwing up.

“Leo!”

Reaching his arms after the other turtle Raphael watched in horror how Leonardo bend forward more, Margaret rushing by his side to support him.

“What the hell’s going on!?”

Margaret shook her head which confused Raphael even more. When vomiting calmed down, Leonardo coughed few times while straightening up. Putting on a brave face he turned to look Raphael once more, smiling at him.

Walking back other side of the door, Leonardo allowed Raphael’s hands land back on his cheeks.

“Ya are fucking pale. Ya shouldn’t be here. Go back ta hospital.”

Leonardo knew all that and he was going to go back to hospital – if nurses and doctors hadn’t noticed his escape already. He hadn’t got permission to leave, but worry over Raphael had been more stronger than worry about his own well-being.

Pressing his forehead against Raphael’s between the bars, Leonardo took a hold on Raphael’s cheeks, closing his eyes.

“I will go back there, but I must make sure you get out of here first. Please, be patient and trust me. I will get you out. I don’t know how yet, but I will.”

“Leo…”

Locking eyes Leonardo smiled once again. “I got you. I will rescue you as many times as I need to. Like I once said, I have never failed to rehab a mutant – and I refuse to give up on you either.”

Raphael snorted softly with tiny smile. Damn this turtle…

“I trust ya.”

“Okay, people, the time’s up.” Second, and more rude, office stated as he approached the trio.

“Margaret, take good care of him for me, will ya?”

“Of course, Raphael. I will be his shadow.”

Leonardo laughed as he stroked Raphael’s cheek one last time. “I will come back for you. I promise.”

“I… Truly hope so. Don’t let them kill me…”

Yellow orbs turned more and more moist as Leonardo released his hold, stepping away before being guided outside with Margaret.

Holding tight on the bars Raphael was shaking, watching tightly after the others even if he didn’t see them anymore. He heard them and it was painful. It was so horrible feeling to be left alone… He hated that feeling.

**

Back at the hospital Leonardo was strictly upbraid because of his escape as nurses helped him back on the bed. Just in case a camera was now being brought to film the turtle so that he wouldn’t sneak out again.

Leonardo wasn’t all that pleased with it, but at the same time he had someone who would do everything he asked to. Turning to look Margaret Leonardo eyed the woman. She looked tired and worried.

“Go home to rest. I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t leave you, master. Besides our home is still a crime scene. Not to mention the destruction of the bombs.”

Leonardo felt silent. He didn’t know how bad the damage were, but he hoped for the best.

“Where are the girls?”

“At the hotel, master.”

“How are they?”

“Shocked, I would say. Unsure what happened and why. Fearing what might come next.”

“Then you really should go and be there for them.”

“But - “

“That was an order, Margaret. I will be fine here.” Turning to look the ceiling Leonardo squeezed his balnket. “Besides, we need to find a way to help Raphael.”

Duo sat in silence for almost 3 minutes before Leonardo jerked a bit, his eyes wide open. Fearing Leonardo had got some sort of seizure Margaret bend above the turtle, looking down in horror.

“Master?”

“… Margaret.”

“Master.”

Turning his eyes towards woman’s eyes, Leonardo whispered.

“I know how we get Raphael out, but I need you to sneak in the mansion. Can and will you do it?”

“Of course. Anything for you, sir.”

“Good. Listen carefully. I just remembered I have hidden surveillance cameras in my office. One in each corner and one in the middle of the ceiling. They are super small, but extremely effective, recording every area inside the office. I’ve had them for so long I had forgot about them.”

Looking at the ceiling past Margaret’s gaze, Leonardo continued.

“I need you to sneak in my office without police noticing you. In one of the drawers of my desk, lowest one on the right, is a hidden hatch. It’s quite small so look carefully of it. It is right at the back of the drawer. Inside of it is a key which you need to take.”

Taking deep breath Leonardo looked at human beside him.

“You following?”

“Yes.”

“Good. After you get the key, go in the cleaning room. Behind all the stuff is small hole on the wall.”

“Ah, that one, yes. I have seen it over the years many times. Is that where the key comes?”

“Yes. Open that secret door and you step inside of small monitor room. My cameras records all the time so take VHS tape out of the recorder after watching it. It’s important you watch what happened so you can help me to help Raphael.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. After watching the tape, copy it just in case, and take that to police officer. Make sure you don’t give it to that dick who we met when we left. Ask to meet the chief and give the tape to him. If possible ask if you could watch it with him. If not, think something out so that he would let you see it too. It’s important you are there with him. We don’t want him to destroy the tape or anything.”

“I understand, sir. What else I need to do?”

“If you are allowed to meer Raphael, tell him about this.”

“I will. Should I leave immediately?”

“As quick as possible. I don’t want to make Raphael wait for too long and who knows how those cops really are…”

Margaret sat quiet a moment, before bending towards her master, whispering.

“Do you think they work, or worked, for Saki?”

“There’s always a chance.” Leonardo whispered back, his eyes hard.

Margaret sat back in her seat, staring Leonardo a while. His hands were pale fists as they were trembling, his eyes staring at the ceiling with so strong and hard gaze.

“Well, then. It seems you are doing better so I take my leave, master. I will go and check on the girls. Anything you want me to tell them?”

“I will be back. They don’t need to worry. I will make sure everything will get back to normal.”

Margaret nodded as she stood. However she didn’t got far when Leonardo’s voice stopped her.

“I have another secret.”

Turning to look down at the turtle Margaret waited patiently.

“I have another place. That mansion wasn’t our only place.”

Now old woman was surprised, but she didn’t move.

“Really? Why you never said anything?”

Leonardo sighed.

“Just in case, back in the days, if something would had gone wrong. None of you accepting me and so on. I had to have a place where to escape and hide. After I get out of this bed, and we have Raphael back too, we will go there.”

“Do you want me to tell that to the girls too?”

“If you want to. It might bring them some hope and happiness. I don’t want them to think they are homeless since they aren’t.”

Margaret nodded once as a sign she heard every word. No further words were said as old maid left to do her mission, leaving Leonardo lay on his bed, buzzlings and peeps from the machines torturing him.

**

In the same night Margaret sneaked back in the mansion. Luckily there was no cops on guard or anything. However, she had to be sure not to touch or move anything in the office when she got in there.

With soft steps she went to the desk, squatting down to reach lowest drawer. Moving the items out of the way she finally saw something suspicious. It was a hatch. Opening it Margaret saw a key, taking it. Moving items back as they were in the drawer she stood and hurried in cleaning room.

It took some time before she had cleaned the way to the back wall, spotting the hole. Pushing the key in she turned it, hearing small click and the door opened. Stepping in she gasped. She saw this secret room for the first time ever. How she could had been living there all these years and not know about it?

Her eyes focused on the screen which showed empty office. Rushing to it Margaret went for the tape, making sure she found the right one. When she found it, she sat on the chair which was there, watching the whole thing.

There were moments when she jumped and gasped, already going to head in the office to help Leonardo and Raphael, remembering she was watching past events. When the torture was over, she copied the tape, taking it with her.

Double checking she had locked the door and put everything back on their right place like they were before she touched them, old maid hurried out of the mansion, hopping in the carriage which was waiting her. Sitting in the carriage Margaret whished they would had owned a car since it was faster than horses, but only police officers and ambulances were allowed to have cars. Normal citizens, no matter in what class, weren’t allowed to have them.

**

At the police station in the next day Raphael was as grumpy as ever. He hadn’t slept in previous night at all, simply being too worried about Leonardo and the others. Sure he was scared of what would happen to him, but more worried he was about his friends, his family.

Hearing heels clopping softly against the floor Raphael slowly stood, coming to stand behind the door, his arms resting on the iron bars. His eyes brightened when he saw smiling Margaret coming towards him.

“Margaret. I’m so happy ta see ya. How’s Leo? Where is he?”

“He’s in the hospital, dear. Last time he was here he escaped from the hospital so he’s now grounded.”

Raphael didn’t believe his ears. Leonardo had escaped from the hospital!? He would lecture and spank the other turtle later for that.

“But listen, I’m here to tell you some news. Master figured a way which, hopefully, will get you out of here.”

Raphael listened, nodding at times, as Margaret told him with silent whispers what Leonardo had told her and how she had followed the orders given to her.

“So what now then?”

“Chief is currently calling to his superior in bigger office. While I watched the tape with him, I noticed how he looked shocked at times, his hands shaking. Tho I don’t know is that a good or bad reaction. I just hope they don’t think it’s a fake video or something.”

“I’m screwed if they do, eh?”

“Pretty much so, yes.”

“Great.” Raphael huffed as he turned on his heels, walking to lean agains the back wall of his cell. “So I’m gonna die here.”

“No, you aren’t!”

Margaret hissed, taking a hold on the bars. Raphael watched in surprise into those old eyes which were digging deep in his. Damn, none had never looked at him like this!

“You won’t die here, you hear me? Master and I won’t let that happen. We all love you dearly and you are part of our family. We are not give up and neither are you.”

“Ma’am?”

Pulling herself straight Margaret looked at the chief who had come to see her.

“Would you come with me, please?”

“Is there an issue, chief?”

“Would you just, please, come with me?”

Margaret didn’t like the sound or the tone of the man’s voice, but she followed him back in his office. Raphael watched after her, sighing. This would never end, huh? He would be given hope, still taking it away.

However big brute knew Leonardo and Margaret were true to their words. He just had to trust. Trust, trust, trust. Something what was more or less difficult to him. He trusted his friends, yes, but he didn’t trust the system or outsiders.

It took probably an hour and a half, or two, before Margaret came back with the chief. Seeing how the turtle tensed while the chief opened the door, Margaret signaled Raphael to calm down. It was easier to say than done.

“Okay, turtle, here’s the thing. Without a doubt you have taken lives during your life, latest few days ago when you killed Oroku Saki.”

“It was for self-def---”

“Listen to me first. Then you can talk.”

Raphael hated to shut up, but he fought to keep his mouth shut and avoid more problems.

“We are fully aware you have taken lives of the catchers during your life. It has been for self-defense from your part, but it’s still a crime because you don’t have a stamp. However – while we know this, we don’t have any physical evidences about it so from that part, you are clean. But what comes on taking Saki’s life…”

Raphael swallowed nervously, his hands shaking as he played with his fingers.

“… We have evidence, a video tape, that you killed him.”

Raphael turned pale, his eyes darting towards Margaret who stood still without having any expression on her face. S-shit… This was bad. He was done for!

“S-sir, please… It was self-defense and ta protect the girls, Margaret and Leonardo…! I never take a life for fun like those catchers! I –”

“You are free to go.”

“H-huh?!”

Chief smiled as he fully opened the door, stepping out of the way.

“We have a tape where we saw everything. How your master entered the office with Saki and how he, suddenly, attacked on your master behind with the syringe. We saw the fight between them until you showed up. It’s all on tape.”

Raphael was confused, not being able to move. Was this real or was there a trick of some sort? Margaret smiled at her friend while stepping past the chief, entering the cell.

“Come now, dear. We are going to hospital to see Leonardo.”

Still stunned Raphael just watched how Margaret wrapped her arms around his, starting to escort him out.

“Is… Is this really true? I can… just walk away?”

“Yes. You are free to go. I had to call my superior and explain everything to him, tape included, and he told me to release you. And what little records we have about you, information gathered from catchers too, you have been living pretty good so far.”

Closing cell’s door when Raphael was outside, old chief turned to look at the turtle.

“To be honest I’m amazed. You don’t have a stamp, you have go through who knows what kind of hell and still – here you are. And in most best care around here. Leonardo and his girls have good reputation here so I’m glad they took you in. You have bright future in front of you.”

Stunned and out of words Raphael couldn’t do more than just stare as Margaret, finally, started to escort big turtle out. When they finally stepped out, Raphael visibly relaxed with deep exhale. Smiling Margaret rubbed his arm.

“It’s alright now. You are safe.”

“It feels unreal.”

“But it’s true. Come now, I’m sure Leonardo will be overjoyed to see you.”

Leonardo. Yes, him. He didn’t know Raphael was free and going to see him would be good surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finally gets out of the hospital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to find a way how to continue this fic. I finally have an idea so I will try to work on this fic with my other fics as well.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!  
Also know I absolutely LOVE all the comments you darlings are leaving to me! <3

Leonardo’s head turned when the door of his room opened, revealing old woman stepping in. Clearly worried, Leonardo forced himself to sit up with the help of the girls, who had surrounded him.

“Margaret…?”

Old woman hated to trick her master, but after Leonardo had escaped from hospital earlier... He needed a little payback.

Stopping on her spot, Margaret sighed deep, her old eyes looking rather sad. No… Had something bad happened to Raphael already? Had they been too late? Hadn’t police officers believe the tape?

After a minute of silence, Margaret decided she had tortured horrified looking turtle enough. She stepped aside from the doorway, Raphael’s head soon popping out behind the wall.

Gasping out loud, Leonardo couldn’t believe his eyes!

“Raphael! Oh, thank God!”

Big turtle smiled awkwardly as he approached other turtle who was still sitting on the bed, his arms reached towards him. When they were close enough to each other, Leonardo wrapped his arms around Raphael, pulling him down in a hug.

Relieved. He was so relieved! Raphael was free. Raphael was safe and sound! Thank God… Oh, thank God…

Girls around them were tearing up as well after Leonardo started it all. Raphael, with Margaret, just stared them all in turn, still holding Leonardo back.

“Okay, okay. Enough. All’s good so no need for tears.”

“But everything is not alright. We don’t have a home.”

Leonardo snapped out of his relief, pulling away from Raphael’s hug. However, other turtle’s hand remained on his shoulder.

“You never told them, Margaret?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t. I thought it would be best if you did, Master. On top of it, I had more important task at hand back then.”

“Yes. You are right. Everyone, please, sit down. I have to tell you all something.”

Girls instantly looked worried while Margaret stayed as calm as always. After all she knew what was going to happen. Raphael pulled free chair next to the bed, escorting Margaret to sit on it. Old woman thanked him as he sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his eyes strictly on Leonardo.

When everyone was settled and ready to listen, Leonardo began to talk.

“First of all, I apologize all this mess what has shaken our family. If I would had known this to happen… If I would had known Saki was actually an enemy… I never wouldn’t had trusted him, consider him as a friend. I would had never arranged the ballroom event and put you all in danger either.”

No one dared to speak so they all just nodded as a sign they had heard their master, understand him.

“Secondly, there’s another thing. This situation isn’t as hopeless as you may think. We are not homeless. I… Have a secret place. A big farm house outside the city. After I get permission to leave this bed and hospital, we will head there to live. It’s been years when I visited that place last time so it might need some fixing, but I believe together we can do whatever is needed to.”

“What about the mansion? Are we just… going to abandon it?”

“No. I will make sure the ballroom is fixed with everything else which may needed to be fixed. After the renovation, we will move back in there. The farm house will be our second home where we can escape at times.”

“Why haven’t you told about this sooner, master?”

Turning his blue eyes on Susie, who usually never spoke unless asked or given permission to. She always had been a little mystery to Leonardo, but since she was loyal, trustworthy and did her job well, Leonardo hadn’t minded about her being silent one.

“Because there was no need to. I also wanted to keep the farm house as my personal secret. Just in case if I would had needed to escape from humans.”

Lucy hugged Leonardo suddenly, grinning at him.

“You think we wouldn’t beat those who try to harm you?”

Leonardo laughed shortly while others just smiled. He knew he had tough girls, but he still wouldn’t put them in a harm’s way.

**

Few days later doctor FINALLY gave Leonardo permission to leave the hospital. Sitting in the carriage Leonardo sighed deep, eyeing the scene. He was so happy about being free from the hospital. Just laying in bed was… lame.

With him in the horse carriage was Margaret and Raphael. Girls had gone to the farm house to clean a day before. Luckily controller knew the way so he didn’t need to ask directions from Leonardo.

When they finally arrived to the huge farm house, Leonardo saw how much work it would need. Horses stopped on the yard, Raphael being the first one to get out of the carriage. Next, he helped Margaret out and lastly Leonardo.

Leonardo’s legs were a little wobbly, even with cane, after being in bed for so long so he appreciated help and support from bigger turtle. Girls were inside cleaning when Raphael opened the door, helping Leonardo to sit on the old sofa chair. Smiling to everyone, Leonardo greeted them.

“You all have done wonderful work here in a day. This house has never shined before.”

“We always give you our best, master.”

Leonardo smiled again. “I know. Take a rest, everyone. I want to hear if there’s any reports.”

Cherry and Bling sat on the floor already while Maggie went to get rest of the girls from other rooms. When everyone had gathered in the living room, Leonardo smiled while nodding.

Girls, in turn, filled Leonardo with the report. Some rooms needed small renovation, like new wallpapers or painting, one small storage room’s floor wasn’t looking too safe so it would need to be fixed. Girls had avoided that room.

Kitchen cabins needed to be changed as well with other furniture. Walls, on the outside, should be painted as well. Roof girls hadn’t investigated. Also a horse stable needed some renovating with the barn.

“So nothing too difficult or big. Unless we have issues with the roof. We don’t know will it leak when it rains. If it does, it’s the first thing which needs to be fixed.”

Everyone nodded as an agreement.

“Master, how about the ballroom?”

“Don’t worry, Bling. It will be fixed as well. I will make few calls tomorrow, if the phone works here, and arrange everything. I don’t know how long it will take, but we will stay here until then.”

Everyone nodded again. Taking look at each one of them, Leonardo huffed with a smile, getting up on his feet, having cane in his other hand. He needed it for support.

“Good then. Carry on then if there’s still something left to do. Otherwise, rest.”

“Yes, master!”

Girls went back on finishing the cleaning while Margaret headed in the kitchen. Thank God Bella had gone to market square to get food supplies for them earlier. Margaret rolled her sleeves up, tying her hair on more tighter bun behind of her head. She would cook her best dish yet! In a time like these, good food would cheer everyone up.

**

In the living room Raphael was tightly by Leo’s side as Leonardo eyed the backyard. Gosh, the grass was long.

“Should we get some sheep?”

Raphael lifted his eye ridge as he looked Leonardo from the corner of his eye.

“What for?”

Leonardo chuckled.

“To eat the grass and keep the yard clean.”

Raphael snorted while crossing his arms over his chest, sifting weight from one leg on the other.

“How clean the yard would be after their droppings? Have ya think of that?”

Leonardo laughed slightly.

“You are right. It wouldn’t be all that… attractive, so to say.”

“Not to mention the smell… And a chance ya would make me ta clean after ‘em.”

Leonardo laughed again.

“I would be there too.”

“Ya walking on shit? Njah.”

“But I walked with you in those sewers, remember?”

Raphael’s expression instantly changed, his eyes turning cold and hard as they stared out via old window. Those massive shoulders also tensed in front of Leo’s eyes.

“… Don’t…”

It was silent whisper, but it spoke loud and clear, making Leonardo realize what he just had done.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Looking slightly sad, blue eyes turned to look through the window as well. They shared a moment in silence before Leonardo left, heading towards the front door.

“Where ya think ya are going?”

“Just checking the backyard more closer.”

Raphael huffed loud, on purpose, while stomping next to smaller male, grabbing a hold on Leo’s arm. Leonardo had to admit, he got little surprised by this. Looking at bigger male, Raphael guided Leonardo’s hand on his arm.

“Not without me. Ya need more support than that stupid stick.”

Leonardo smirked softly with small smile.

“Thank you. You are so caring.”

“Just doing something I’m good at. I hope.”

Leonardo didn’t bother to comment this as he watched Raphael opening the door, then being led to outside. The air had cooled down since the sun had set quite low already.

Slowly walking behind the house, Leonardo spotted old garden swing. Pointing it with his cane, Raphael took him there. Helping Leonardo to sit, the swing creaked under turtle’s weight.

Reaching his feet better on the ground, Leonardo started to swing the swing. It was so nice.

“I should had taken better care of this place.”

“When? Ya always have been having your hands full with other things.”

“That’s true, but I could had hired someone to do the fixing.”

“Don’t ya worry about any of that. So far it all should be easy ta fix.”

“Hmm.”

Raphael stared other turtle silently a moment, finally daring to sit next to him. Swing creaked again and for a moment Raphael was afraid his weight would break it – but luckily it held.

“How are ya doing? For real.”

“I –”

“And don’t try ta lie ta me. I can sense it if ya do.”

Leonardo snorted happily while looking at his lap. Raphael had become good at reading him. Very well.

“I admit I could be better. A lot has happened… Raphael, I regret arranging the ballroom event. I shouldn’t had. Maybe none of this wouldn’t had happened if I didn’t…”

“Bullshit. Saki would had found another way then.”

Leonardo fell silent, his hands playing with the cane’s head. Raphael watched that for a moment before it started to annoy him. Placing his hand on Leo’s hands, Raphael squeezed them firmly.

“He’s gone now so don’t ya worry.”

Leonardo fell silent again, so Raphael press on.

“Tell me all. My ears are yours.”

Leonardo looked at the yellow eyes, finding them so assuring and calm. It eased his feelings.

“I admit… I have started to doubt who I can trust anymore after Saki betrayed me like that. I know I can trust my girls and you, but how I can trust anyone outside the family? How I can open myself to someone, like I did with Saki, without fear of being betrayed again? Without fear I will be attacked again? How I can be sure that, if I ever arrange ballroom events again, whoever comes in my home is not a threat? There’s just… So much things and thoughts going on in my head.”

“I get that.”

Duo sat silently a moment before Raphael started to swing the swing calmly because Leonardo had stopped doing that a while ago.

“Sure it’s good thing ta be on your toes, ta make sure who’s a real friend and all, but ya can’t get paranoid either. It will break ya mentally at some point. And the girls inside need a strong and clear headed master, not some lunatic.”

Leonardo chuckled at the last word. He had no any intentions of becoming such a person.

“Is there more?”

Raphael’s voice was so calm, so soft, caring. It warmed Leonardo’s soul and heart. It felt so nice.

“Did you know I was dead for 10 minutes after I arrived to hospital?”

Raphael made such horrified loud sound, his wide eyes darting on Leo’s face in a flash. Leonardo, however, kept his calm but slightly sad eyes on the cane.

“So you didn’t.” He stated with a whisper. “I feel lucky I didn’t got any effects from being dead that long. But I’ve been feeling scared afterwards. What if I would had died?”

“Don’t even say that!”

Raphael growled. His eyes were so bright and kind of… furious.

“Ya ain’t dead and ya ain’t going ta die, so shut it.”

Leonardo got the hint so he only nodded. Raphael didn’t want to talk or hear about death. There had been plenty of it in his life to begin with.

A long moment went in silence, darkness sneaking on the land already. Fog was slowly forming on the field near by the house, some night birds chirping in the woods.

Both turtles wanted to talk more, but didn’t know what direction to go to. Deep sad sigh from Leonardo made Raphael rub the backside of his head. Damn it! He should do or say something… This isn’t what he was here for.

Moving to sit right next to Leonardo, so that their thighs were pressed together, Raphael wrapped his arm over Leo’s shoulders, looking him deep in those blue eyes.

“Ya know I’m here for ya. Ya can talk ta me whenever ya feel like it. No need ta hide, fear or roll all those thoughts of yours alone in your head. I care about ya and your well being.”

Leonardo’s eyes were tearing up, small sniffs filling the air. Nodding Leonardo lowered his gaze, rubbing his eyes. Well, this definitely wasn’t what Raphael had wanted, but… At the same time maybe it was for the best if Leo cried.

“So much has happened in so short time, just like you said. I being captured and almost killed. Then Saki and he, actually, killed me. His attack in our home, our safe sanctuary… He blew up the ballroom. He could had killed more, or hurt, but luckily that didn’t happen what I know.”

Leonardo was crying more freely now, rubbing his tears away more violently.

“I know I should stay strong for girls. I know I shouldn’t be shaken by any of the events because I need to rehab you as well. But I feel I just… can’t… I can’t…”

Raphael turned to sit sideways, pulling crying turtle in his arms.

“Listen here, Leonardo.”

Leonardo… It was weird to hear Raphael to use his full name, but it meant Raphael wanted his attention.

“Ya are living being just like the rest of us. Ya have emotions. Ya have your ups and downs. Ya are allowed ta feel what everyone else feels. Ya been through shit lot of bad stuff so of course ya are shaken. And that’s okay. Ya ain’t some super mutant who wouldn’t get affected by this kind of shit. I’m amazed ya been doing so well so far.”

Rubbing Leo’s shell and shoulder, Raphael kept little pause so that his words could sink in Leo’s mind. His sobbing had turned more quiet and down so Raphael took that as a sign other turtle, really, was listening him.

“And it’s okay if ya can’t do something right now. Ya don’t need ta do all by yourself at once. Ya need ta take time ta yourself, ta take care of your own well being. How can ya help others if ya are a total wreck yourself? A broken one can’t fix another broken. Besides…”

Raphael smiled as he lifted Leo’s head up.

“I ain’t going anywhere in a long time. I still have hell lot ta learn. I need ta learn ta write better, I need ta learn ta read and count. I also need ta become more good about social stuffs, ya know? And I wanna stay here and help with the fixing. I’m sure I can help with the outside wall, stable and bar.”

Leonardo sniffed with a smile, wiping the last escaping tear away from his cheek. He was so grateful Raphael was there. For a some reason Raphael’s comfort felt… the best. Surely, Leonardo always had got support from the girls and Margaret, but getting it from Raphael felt… better.

“Thank you. I appreciate all that, honestly.”

Raphael smiled as he released Leonardo, still leaving his other arm on smaller shoulders.

“So what’s the plan, leader?”

Leonardo chuckled with small sniff.

“Let’s rest over the night at first. Then I will make the calls if the phone works.”

“And if not?”

“Then I’m forced to go to the city. Either way, we need laborers to fix the ballroom. When we get them, they can work at the mansion when we work here. I’m sure we can fix things here by ourselves if we don’t need to change the roof.”

“Sounds good. Then next?”

“When the mansion is fixed, we move in there. After all, that is the best way to teach you. The library for example. I need it to help you.”

“That’s fine by me.”

Leonardo smiled as he looked above the horizon, small stars starting to appear on the sky. Boys sat still another long moment, Raphael slowly swinging them with his feet.

Suddenly there was a sound of metal and rustle, swing dropping on the ground with surprised turtles. After the little shock, Leonardo started to laugh while Raphael looked around. Shit!

“S-sorry, Leo! It must had been my weight. I will fix the swing.”

Still gently laughing, Leonardo shook his head while watching horrified turtle next to him.

“It’s alright. This was very old swing so no wonder it gave in. We can build new one together or just simply buy one. But I make sure it is strong enough to carry both of our heavy asses.”

Raphael’s eyes widened as he heard Leo using such horrible language, but it also made him burst to laugh loud. Leonardo was soon laughing once more. This time with Raphael.

Both turtles laughed long and loud towards the sky, Margaret watching them with soft smile through the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is on the way to repair the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the writing mistakes. I was super tired when I wrote this, but I wanted to finish it. I will re-read it later and fix the mistakes if / what I see.
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS most appreciated <3 Thank you!

After well rested night, Leonardo woke up in Raphael’s arms. Bigger turtle had insisted on sleeping with Leo in the same bed – to keep smaller turtle warm. After all it had been cold and moist night outside, that nasty moist air sneaking inside because there was something wrong in heating and windows isolation.

Yawning silently Leonardo stretched carefully, Raphael waking up on the movement under his arm which rested on Leo’s stomach.

“Keep sleeping. The sun hasn’t rose yet.”

Leonardo’s voice was a soft whisper and Raphael, well, he just groaned something and turned around, going back to sleep instantly. Leonardo sat on his spot watching Raphael’s shell and bare shoulder, listening that deep breathing.

It was good thing to see how well Raphael was able to sleep after all what had happened.

Sliding his feet in his flip flop sandals, Leonardo pulled his bathrobe on from the chair. Shivers ran over the turtle’s body, hands raising to stroke arms under the fabric. Leonardo hated cold.

Closing the door silently behind him, Leonardo headed in the kitchen. No one else wasn’t up yet. Well, the clock was only a bit after 4am, after all.

Making himself some tea to warm himself, Leonardo took pencil and small note book which one of the girls had left on the table last night. Opening an empty page, Leonardo started to write down his to-do list – and, damn, there was much to do.

Cut the grass, go see the mansion, arrange repairing, get supplies to farm house for repairing, get food, get stuff to girls, shop new furniture, get woods and so on. Leonardo sighed as he leaned on his elbow, resting his head on his palm.

Tapping the book with the pencil while keeping his eyes on his hand writing, Leonardo saw someone approach the kitchen.

“Ya should be in bed.”

Leonardo sighed, lifting his head up while placing the pen on the book.

“I’m not tired.”

Bigger turtle sighed softly as he pulled himself a seat across Leonardo, sitting down with another and louder sigh.

“Ya still could lay in bed, ya know.”

Leonardo smirked softly with small smile. He appreciated it that Raphael was worried.

“I’m okay.”

“Ya sure?”

“Hm-mh. There’s some hot water if you want hot chocolate.”

Taking a look of the kettle, Raphael got off on the chair. Why not? Leonardo watched with soft smile as Raphael made himself hot chocolate.

“I see someone has taught you how to make it.”

“Lucy’s been very helpful about that in the past. Same goes ta Margaret. More tea?”

Raphael held the kettle in the air, his eyes staying on Leonardo who lifted his hand with small head shake.

“No, thank you.” 

Putting kettle down, Raphael made his way back to his seat, now curiously eyeing open note book.

“What’s that?”

Leonardo looked Raphael first and then his list.

“Oh, this? It’s only my to-do list for today, or at least to this week. Here.”

Book was easily spun around before pushed in front of Raphael.

“Why won’t you read it for me? See if anything is missing.”

Raphael swallowed before licking a drop off on his lips. He? Read that? Nervously, but bravely, Raphael put the mug down, reaching to pull the book right in front of his face.

Leonardo stayed still and silent, his blue eyes observing how Raphael’s expressions changed as he read.

“Need help?”

“No, no! I got this. It’s just… No offensive, but it’s your hand writing.”

“Is it hard to read?”

Raphael swallowed, not daring to look at the other turtle. Leo’s hand writing was very nice and clean normally, but this list he apparently had wrote more or less in a hurry or in a way that as long as he knew that it said, it was good.

Leonardo laughed softly, pulling book back in front of him.

“Give me a sec.”

Raphael watched how Leonardo, now, wrote with calm and clean way, pushing the book back.

“Is it better now?”

“Yes, much.”

Leonardo smiled as Raphael now was reading, his lips moving as he read, but no sound was coming out. It was cute.

“Ya are going ta cut the grass?”

“Well, not me but someone else.”

“Then… repairs for mansion and farm house?”

“Yes.”

“Food and stuff… for… girls? Furniture?”

“Correct.”

“And then… woods? Why woods? There’s woods all around the house.”

“True, but I don’t have experience about how to cut them down and then cut them to pieces.”

“I can do that if ya just get me right stuff.”

“You know how to be a lumberjack?”

“I… don’t know what that word means, but I can definitely cut down trees and cut them ta pieces.”

Leonardo’s eyes were wide. He had never imagined Raphael to be able to do such job, but then again… there still was much what Leonardo didn’t know about Raphael’s past. Maybe it was also better. After all Raphael’s past didn’t mean anything anymore, his future did.

“Well, if you are absolutely sure then it’s fine by me.”

Raphael almost beamed with his wide smile. He seemed happy and excited.

Leonardo stood up, having his cane with him just in case.

“But we first must do repairs. After that comes everything else.”

“Of course. Can I start with something already?”

“No, it’s too early. No shops are open and people, our girls included, are still sleeping.”

Our… girls? Raphael couldn’t help but to look down as smile grew wider on his face. So Leonardo thought the girls were theirs now? Not just his? So did this mean Raphael was, truly, part of the family? Because there still were times when Raphael didn’t believe it. Maybe it was because he still hadn’t got his own, final, stamp.

“Hey, Leo?”

“Yes?”

“I, uh… Was just wondering… About my stamp.”

There was small gasp.

“Oh, of course! I’m sorry I have forgot it. I know it’s no excuse, but so much has happened and so much still is going to happen. I promise you will have your own safe stamp in the future, but until then use the one I gave you before whenever you go outside.”

“S-should I wear it even here when being outside? Just in case if someone comes and sees me without it?”

“You can wear it, sure.”

There suddenly was this awkward silence and energy in the kitchen. Leonardo feeling like a fool for forgetting Raphael’s stamp and Raphael feeling stupid for asking about it.

“Uh, well… I will… I will go check the barn and stable. Maybe there’s something I can do already without noises.”

“Yes, yes. I’m sure there’s something. I, um, will go check the papers about your stamp. So that they are ready.”

“But I still need ta learn ta write, read and count, yes?”

“Yes, absolutely. I mean you can’t survive in outside world without those skills.”

“Okay, good. I knew that. So… Will Margaret teach me later?”

“That, Raphael, you need to ask from her after she has woken up.”

“Okay.”

Well, if the energy couldn’t turn any more awkward…! Leonardo watched how Raphael picked up his and Leo’s mug, going to wash them. Not knowing what to say or do anymore, Leonardo left. There was small fireplace room at the back of the house where Leonardo withdrew with every possible paper he needed.

Sitting on the chair, Leonardo opened the folder which held all the papers and information about Raphael and his stamp.

**

After Leonardo had left and Raphael was done washing the mugs, big turtle went outside. It was still dark, but tiny line of light at the end of horizon was a sign of sun’s approaching. Slowly but surely.

Little drops of water, after moist night, glimmered on the grass, falling off when big green feet walked past them. Moist ground reminded Raphael about… the sewers, but otherwise the air was nice. It had never smelled this good under the ground.

Stopping on his spot, Raphael watched old wooden fence and the field behind it. An owl was sitting on one of the fence poles, staring right at Raphael with its huge eyes. Raphael snorted with a smile and the owl took off. Watching after the bird, big turtle couldn’t help but to wonder how it felt like to be able to fly? How it felt like to be a bird? No fears, no worries. Just freedom.

… How many times, as a kid, Raphael had watched birds, hoping he could fly too. Escape the hellhole where he was living back then. Just… go somewhere else. Far away. Be at peace.

But now, here, he had a chance. Leonardo had rescued him, giving him an opportunity to change his life and be free. No fears of being caught and killed. As exciting as all that was, Raphael still had fears and doubts about the outside world. Would the stamp keep him safe after all?  
Taking the stamp from the pocket of his pants, where he usually kept it, Raphael put the collar on. It felt more or less nasty to have something around his neck, but he would get used to it.

Filling his lungs with fresh air, sun’s first little beams reaching him, Raphael started to walk again. Instead of heading to the barn or stable, Raphael headed to the field. He wanted to stand there and watch the sun rise. Greet the sun. Feel free.

**

Margaret was busy in the kitchen while preparing breakfast to a hungry, and tired, group of girls. She understood girls were tired. After all they had been cleaning like never before here for few days before master arrived.

Placing plates in front of each girl, Margaret filled their plates and glasses. With thanks Margaret went back in front of the oven, starting to prepare meals for the turtles.

“Is master alright? He had cane yesterday and he’s still sleeping.”

“Master is fine. He used the cane just in case.” Margaret said as she flipped the omelet around. “Besides, I’m sure he’s awake. He never hasn’t been a person who sleeps long into the morning.”

“Are you girls speaking about me behind my back?”

“Master! Good morning!”

Girls, literally, jumped as they turned on their seats, greeting their master who stood by the doorway.

“I’m glad you came here on your own instead of me coming to get you.”

Leonardo laughed at Margaret’s teasing while old woman flipped omelet on the plate, bringing it on the table in front of an empty seat.

“Tea or juice?”

“Juice, please.”

Leonardo watched how his glass was filled with orange liquid.

“Thank you.” Taking a sip to moist his mouth, Leonardo looked another empty seat. “Where’s Raphael?”

“Isn’t he with you? I thought you were teaching him.”

“Oh no, no. I had some things to do and Raphael said he would go outside, or more correctly in the barn or stable to see if there’s something he could fix already.”

“You think he knows how to fix things?”

Maggie bend over as she looked Leo’s blue eyes.

“I’m not a moron who can’t hold a hammer and hit a nail.”

Maggie jumped up, slowly turning to look over her shoulder. Raphael didn’t look all that pleased while standing at the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“I… uh, didn’t mean it?”

Raphael snorted with a grin.

“I’ll take ya as my personal helper when I go fix the barn.”

“Uuuhh!”

Maggie whined as she sank on the table, her forehead hitting the wood a bit too hard with a loud sound – which was instantly followed by silent ‘Ow’.

Margaret shook her head as she placed another omelet on another plate, placing it in front of Raphael’s seat.

“Come. Sit down and eat.”

“Thanks. I smelled food outside. Had ta come ta see what ya were up ta.”

“Just simple omelet with orange juice and some salad. Please, everyone, eat.”

And they ate. It brought great pleasure and joy to old woman to watch how everyone ate her cooking. It warmed her heart.

**

As the day slowly rose more and more upon them, horses were put in front of the carriage. Raphael escorted Leonardo in, the turning to look at the girls and Margaret.

“You don’t need to come with me.”

Leonardo said as he softly looked at worried turtle who was in the middle of coming in the carriage, but also wanting to stay out.

“I mean I can go check the mansion by myself and also run the arranges for supplies.”

“Well, yeah, I know ya can, but…”

“I will be fine, Raphael. Stay here with the girls. Study with them or help them clean. Or go fix something if you can and want to.”

Raphael looked at blue eyes for a long tense moment before releasing his hold on the door frame of the carriage, landing on the ground on his feet.

“Fine. I’ll stay here. But ya better be alright when ya come back.”

“I will, I will.”

Leonardo playfully rolled his eyes as Raphael closed the carriage’s door, horses starting to walk away slowly.

After the carriage was out of sight, Raphael turned to look at the girls with wide grin on his face – and the girls were grinning back.

**

Sitting in the carriage alone while watching landscapes pass him by slowly was something what Leonardo had really needed and wanted. It was not like he didn’t like or want Raphael’s company, but it was important – and nice – to be alone for a chance.

Hooves clattered softly against the road until clattering turned more louder when they arrived to the city and on the hard stony road instead of natural road.

When the landscape started to change again, from the city to the area which lead to the mansion, Leonardo’s throat tightened. Pushing his head out through small window, Leonardo’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief when he saw his beloved mansion.

Left side of the mansion, literally almost half of the building, had been destroyed. It had fell down, pieces of bricks scattered all around the yard. When the carriage stop at the safe distance, Leonardo opened the door, slowly stepping out – his wide eyes glued on the collapsed part.

Eyeing the scene was heart breaking and Leonardo found himself swallowing repeatedly. All the hard work… Blown up just like that in seconds. Young turtle sighed as he started to head towards the front door. Left door was twisted, hanging on the hinges just barely.

Getting in via right door, Leonardo stopped to look to his left. Destruction. All what he saw was destruction. Bricks had scattered all around the hallway as well, dust being everywhere. It would take a long time to clean this mess, not to mention then rebuild it all.

Heading towards his office, Leonardo found his legs trembling. Last time he had been there had been with… Saki… Stopping at the doorway, Leonardo eyed his messy office. There were papers all around, dust and blood. Dried one, but still.

Shaking his head Leonardo forced his fear down. Saki was gone. That bastard wouldn’t sneak on him ever again. Heading with careful steps towards his phone at the corner on small table, Leonardo picked up the earpiece, listening.

It was working!

Sighing happily Leonardo started to roll the numbers one by one, calling to one mutant he knew could help him.

“Hey, Leatherhead. It’s Leonardo. How have you been?”

_“Ahh, Leonardo! My friend! It’s so nice to hear from you! I heard what happened to you and your house. Are you alright? How about the girls?”_

“Leatherhead… H-hey, LH. Please, listen to me.”

Leonardo had to interrupt his friend who was shooting him with questions now.

“It’s alright. Everything is alright, except the mansion. It needs some rebuilding. Do you… still have your company? I could use some help from a trustworthy friend.”

_“Of course, my friend! I will gladly help, no matter what you need! After all, you saved my life back in the days.”_

“Wonderful. Thank you. I need you here first to check the damage. After that we make a plan how to proceed.”

_“You are at the mansion, right?”_

“Yes.”

_“Good. I will be there in 30 minutes.”_

“Thank you. I will see you then.”

Leonardo put the earpiece back down, sighing. He was so thankful about Leatherhead and his company. After the rehab, LH had decided to put up his own company, hiring many mutants and humans who were interested in helping and building.

Leonardo would get men and all supplies from LH – and he would gladly pay them, even some little extra.

When big alligator finally arrived at the mansion with his small pickup truck, his small eyes couldn’t have grown any bigger. Adjusting his small glasses LH stopped next to Leonardo who had come outside to greet him.

“Well, you weren’t kidding when you said this place needs rebuilding.”

“Is this too much for you to handle?”

“Oh, absolutely not, my friend. I’m just surprised about the damage. The rumors never said it was this big and bad.”

Turning to look small turtle by his side, alligator placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder. There was a flinch.

“Are you truly alright, Leonardo?”

Forcing small smile on his face before turning to look up at small yellow eyes, Leonardo nodded.

“Absolutely. Of course it’s heart breaking to see my house in this condition, but I know she will be beyond perfect after your care.”

Leatherhead smiled while removing his hand.

“You truly have faith in me, friend.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t let anyone else touch her. Shall we?”

Alligator nodded as Leonardo started to lead the way, duo examining every possible place in and outside around the ballroom.

“What do you think? Can it be rebuild?”

“Of course, but it’s hard to say how long it will take. I mean we only see the damage outside now, but what lies beneath all those bricks is another story.”

Leonardo scratched the backside of his head and neck. His neck always itched when he was growing nervous or anxious.

“I don’t really care how long it takes or how much money goes in rebuilding her. I just my home back.”

LH watched patiently a while how turtle beside him was scratching his neck more faster and harder. That had to stop. Taking a hold on Leo’s hand, alligator smiled down at him.

“Don’t worry. I have lots of good workers. I will ask them all here to help. You will have your home back.”

Leonardo smiled, releasing deep exhale via his nostrils. He felt so much better and relaxed after LH’s assurance.

“Oh, Leatherhead. I also would need some supplies to the farm house where we are currently staying.”

“I will arrange that. What do you need there?”

Leonardo blushed as he suddenly realized he really hadn’t looked around and memorize what they needed.

“I uh… Am not sure. Perhaps you or one of your men could check the farm house later?”

“I can do it tomorrow if that is alright with you? Today will go on arranging things for your mansion. Surely I have bricks and other supplies, but we need a lot more of them than what I currently have.”

“That is understandable.”

Alligator eyed his small friend a moment before asking; “What is the main issue in your farm house?”

“There’s some fixing in a barn, stable, inside the house. Like one floor is completely rotten so we don’t dare to use that room. Some furniture needs to be changed, some cabins. Stuff like that. But the main is the heating. We have few wooden fireplaces and they bring warmth nicely, but since there’s not so good isolation on some windows, all the warmth escapes out.”

“Aaah, I see. Well, I have two fitting fixers for those issues. I will send them to you right away when they are free.”

“Thank you. It would be nice. At least getting the heat stay inside since the weather is getting colder.”

“Absolutely. But tomorrow I will come to visit you, okay?”

“Yes. Thank you, Leatherhead.”

Alligator smiled as he was climbing in his small pickup truck.

“Don’t mention it. After all, I still own you so much for all that what you did for me.”

Leonardo just smiled while shaking his head a bit, watching how alligator drove away.

**

After hours of going from store to store, Leonardo had bought new furniture, cabins and whatever he felt like they needed in the farm house. Tho they were kept in the stores’ storage rooms until the renovation in farm house would be done. After all there was no reason to get them in a way and get dusty right away.

Sitting with loud sigh, and heavy food bags, Leonardo let his eyes close. Damn, it had been long and exhausting day! He just wanted to go and lay down in his bed and sleep.

Knocking on carriage’s wall inside was a sign they could go now. Carriage nudged a bit before the movement turned more steady. Adjusting food bags better on the floor between his legs, Leonardo kept his tired blue eyes on the city which was getting more and more further away.

He liked the city and he liked his mansion, but at the same time it felt so right and good to get away from it all. To be in peace at the farm house, surrounded by nature.

When the carriage stopped next time, Leonardo jerked awake. Rubbing his eyes Leonardo didn’t remember falling asleep, but apparently he had. Leonardo made a small groan to himself as he picked up the bags, carriage’s door opening.

Susie and Bella were there, taking bags from him.

“Thank you, girls.”

“Not at all, master. This is why we are here for.”

Susie stopped to wait as Leonardo finally got himself out of the carriage.

“You look tired. You should sleep.”

Leonardo rubbed his eye, looking at the young woman beside her.

“You know what, you are right. I will go straight to bed. Will you girls be alright with the bags? There’s still many more of them in the carriage.”

“Don’t worry! We can get Raphael to help us!”

Leonardo huffed softly with a smile. Of course.

Inside the house, Leonardo watched how girls left the bags on the small hallway before rushing to get more bags. They would be fine – even without Raphael’s help. Leonardo chuckled to himself a bit while shaking his head.

15 stairs took him on second level which was only for bedrooms. Heading in the room where he had slept last night with Raphael, Leonardo kicked his shoes off, tossing his clothes on the chair. He was simply too tired to care and put them there nicely.

Laying on his stomach, all what Leonardo realized was that his head rested on the pillow and it smelled like Raphael. After that he was sleeping deeply.

**

Waking up hours later felt so good! Leonardo was stretching while sitting, suddenly stopping to listen. The house was awfully quiet… There was no sounds of steps, no silent murmurs of speaking… Had he been left alone in the house?

Now worried, even slightly afraid, Leonardo pulled his clothes on, hurrying to the stairs. It was dark downstairs. Why? Leonardo licked his lips and swallowed. This wasn’t normal… Unless it was so late that everyone were sleeping already. But if that was the case, why Raphael hadn’t come to sleep next to him? Had he feel asleep on the couch?

Stopping in the middle of the stairs, Leonardo looked outside via living room window across him. It was dark outside. Was it evening, night or early morning now? How long he had slept?

Heading towards the kitchen his heart was racing. What if he has been left all alone? What if everyone had got tired of him? Hated him? Only because he hadn’t been able to protect them. Because of him their home was blown up and the girls were forced to live in this farm house instead. Because of him they --- 

Right at that moment, when Leonardo stepped inside the kitchen, small ceiling light came to life.

“Surprise!”

Shocked turtle looked the girls, Margaret and Raphael in turn. What was going on?!

Margaret stepped closer, resting her hand on Leonardo’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry if we scared you, master, but we wanted to surprise you.”

“W-what for?”

“We are celebrating!”

Leonardo looked confused, slightly shaking his head.

“I… I don’t understand. What exactly are we celebrating? There’s nothing to--”

“We are celebrating all the good things which we still have in our lives.”

Lucy said while stepping out of the way, big cake standing on the table. However, their master still seemed confused. Raphael decided to take the lead. Stepping right next to smaller male, Raphael wrapped his arm around Leo’s shoulders loosely.

“We all are fully aware there really shouldn’t be any reasons for us ta celebrate because of all the bad things what has happen lately, but that’s exactly why we are celebrating. I mean think about it. Think all the good things! Ya are alive and well, girls are okay and well as well as Margaret. I’m free and safe because of ya. Despite the fact ballroom got blown up, we still have a place where we can stay and live instead of being outside. We have food, we have warmth, we have roof above our heads, but most importantly; We have each other. And it’s all thanks ta ya.”

“So we, kind of, are celebrating you.”

Leonardo watched them all in silent awe. They were celebrating… him?

“Guys… I… Thank you. This means so much to me. I feel… I don’t deserve this, but -”

Leonardo snorted while dropping his head down with a smile, his eyes tearing up.

“Thank you. Honestly. Thank you.”

Girls were giving “aawwh” together while Raphael hugged Leonardo sideways, rubbing his shoulder.

“Come on, sit down. We’ve been waiting ya long enough and we want some cake.”

Leonardo laughed as Raphael escorted him on his spot, moving a chair for him. This was new. Looking over his shoulder at bigger turtle, Raphael just grinned.

“Margaret taught me while ya slept.”

“I see.” There was happy smile on Leo’s face and the turtles spend a little eternity just staring each other in the eyes with small smiles.

After Raphael sat down, the cake was cut and served.

“How did you guys arranged all this? I want to know.”

“Well, firstly - “ Maggie said before taking a bite of her cake piece. “After you went to sleep last night with Raphael, we girls made a plan about surprise party for you. But we didn’t know how to exactly arrange it.”

“So we asked Margaret’s help.” Cherry added.

“When you announced earlier today to us you were going to the city to arrange things, we knew this was our chance. However, we needed Raphael’s help.”

Blue eyes turned to look the turtle beside him.

“You knew about this already when you thought about coming with me to the city?”

Raphael licked his spoon before giving it one good loud suck.

“I did. Tho I had no any details yet. Girls only told me they want ta surprise ya and they need my help. Mainly on decoration, but still. Also lifting that heavy cake.”

Leonardo now eyed the cake. Sure it was big. It had at least 5 visible layers. It was obvious Margaret had baked it and girls had only helped to put it together and decorate it. But it was nice and beautiful cake in the end.

Feeling his heart jump a bit with love towards these wonderful people, and a turtle, who he considered as his friends, Leonardo smiled at them all.

“Thank you all. Honestly and truly. I… I don’t feel I have done anything to deserve this, but know that I deeply love you all and appreciate you as well. To me you all are perfect the way how you are and… I’m most grateful and honored to call you all as my friends. A family. To all of us!”

As Leonardo said his last sentence, he stood up with his glass which held alcohol free cider. Everyone followed Leonardo’s lead, raising their glasses in the air as well.

“To all of us!”

Rest of the late evening went in the kitchen in most wonderful company, laugh filling the house as all bad things were forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing the farmhouse begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the writing mistakes. English isn't my native language, I'm self-taught when it comes to English and at times I write too fast so mistakes happen. Also my writing program don't show mistakes so I need to re-read my chapters once or twice, but at times (like now) I'm simply too tired to re-read this chapter. It's 3AM and I'm heading to bed! I hope to see your wonderful comments when I wake up :D <3 I always eagerly wait them!

The next day was new one and full of things to do. Very early in the morning, right after everyone had woken up, Leonardo had given Raphael his lumberjack gears. However big turtle had sneered at the helmet and jacket, but pants, protection boots he accepted with the chainsaw, gas and wood chipper.

Girls were doing their own things inside the house so Leonardo decided to follow Raphael out. To see how things would go.

Raphael eyed the trees before picking the one which he would cut down first. However, he was quickly stopped by smaller turtle at the edge of the field and forest.

“You are forgetting something.”

Raphael didn’t look pleased as he noticed Leonardo offering him the helmet.

“I said I don’t need or want it.”

“And I say your safety is on my shoulders so you will use it.”

“No.”

“Raphael. You WILL wear it.”

There was no point in arguing when there was this stern spark in Leo’s blue eyes. Sighing with a groan Raphael rolled his eyes as he took the helmet, putting it on.

“Happy now?”

“Very. Thank you.”

“Hm.”

Leonardo stepped back as he watched how Raphael started to work. It was fascinating to watch. Soon the motor of the chainsaw started, few louder rumblings echoing in the air as Raphael gave it more gas. Big turtle seemed to be happy about it what he heard – but why wouldn’t he be? After all his chainsaw with everything else was brand new.

Taking a step back, for safety reasons, Leonardo watched as he kept staying behind Raphael. Big turtle cut lower branches out of the way, but not the ones over his shoulder, before bending down to cut a slice off of the trunk as low as he dared and could without hitting the ground and ruining the chain.

When the slice was cut off, Raphael cut small straight line on another side of the tree. Leonardo watched silently wondering how the tree was still perfectly holding its balance and standing tall and still.

Watching Raphael move to pick up orange wedge instead of long wood chipper confused Leonardo. Why would Raphael pick the small tool? Stepping closer, but still keeping his distance, Leonardo watched how Raphael hammered wedge in the cut, tree then slowly starting to wall.

Just to be sure that the tree fell in right direction, Raphael gave it a push. With a loud sound the tree fell on the ground, leaves and small branches coming off from near by trees.

Now stepping closer with the chainsaw, Raphael cut off the branches all the way to the top, starting to cut tree in good sized logs. When he reached the end and turned off his chainsaw, first thing Raphael noticed was very stunned looking turtle standing further away.

“What?” Raphael said as he lifted headphones off on his earholes.

“That was… Impressive. I didn’t know you had such skills.”

“Yeah?” Raphael couldn’t help but to feel proud when Leonardo, clearly, was in awe.

“Tho, I have ta confess; I have never done this before. I just saw this ta be done many times as a kid. I remember it all clearly.”

Stepping right next to Raphael, Leonardo hesitated a moment before looking up at the turtle.

“Can I ask how you were able to do that?”

“I had a friend, kind of. Her father was a lumberjack. There were many times when he took us with him. Our job was ta clean the areas around the trees from fallen branches so that it was safe for him ta work. And when he cut off the branches, it was out job ta collect them in one pile. It was fun back then.”

“And I assume it was fun now too.”

Leonardo said with a warm smile as he wiped some wood dust and pieces off on Raphael’s shoulder.

“Your eyes were shining and you kept smiling while cutting down that tree.”

“Well, I like physical work and this reminded me of the good childhood times.”

There was a silence because Leonardo really didn’t know what to say, so he just kept wiping dust and pieces off on Raphael’s shoulders.

“Ya know ya are doing a futile job. I’m gonna be covered with all that shit all over again because one tree ain’t enough.”

“One isn’t?”

“Of course not, Leo. One tree ain’t enough ta warm the house during whole winter. We need more.”

“So you will cut down more? How about the forest? Will it get too naked, empty?”

“Don’t ya worry about that, pretty boy. I know what I’m doing. Ya see, one thing in cutting trees is that ya decide which height is good for the trees or the forest. Any tree, which is beyond that high level, ya cut down. It’s like cutting a hair, ya know? Ya want your hair ta be in same length. … That is if ya would have any hair.”

Leonardo laughed. Raphael had a good point there. But at the same time Leonardo couldn’t help but to admire it how much bigger turtle knew about this subject… Not to mention how he had called Leo a pretty boy…

Stepping back with a smile, to hide his blush, Leonardo nodded once.

“Since you know what you are doing and all seems to be okay, I will leave you alone to work. Just don’t cut down the whole forest or cut yourself. Also, don’t go too far in the forest. If something happens, we need to hear you if you call us for help.”

“Yeah, I heard ya.” Raphael said as he already was putting headphones back on his earholes, starting his chainsaw again. Leonardo only smirked softly with a smile, watching as the big turtle chose another tree.

Turning around Leonardo walked towards the house, looking around. While Leonardo didn’t know much about cutting trees and all, he knew logs, after cutting in smaller pieces, needed to be dry so that they would burn. Fresh and wet logs would never burn. So they needed a place where to let the logs dry and then they needed a woodshed. Leatherhead would have supplies for making those for sure.

And speaking of Leatherhead, he should be coming any time soon. Or so Leonardo hoped. He didn’t want to wait all the way to the evening. The more quicker things started to roll, the better.

Just as Leonardo was stepping inside, Leatherhead’s white pickup truck came to the yard, stopping. However it wasn’t LH himself who came out from the vehicle. Instead there came two of his workers. Both turtles.

“Good morning. Are you Leonardo?”

“Yes. I am.”

“Good. I’m Donatello and this is my partner, Michelangelo. We are here because our boss couldn’t make it.”

“LH told us to deliver you his apologies. He would had wanted to be here, but there was some issues with some supplies’ orders.”

“That is understandable. But please, come inside and check the house around. I’m sure Leatherhead has told you why you are here?”

“Certainly, sir. You have some floor and isolation issues?”

“Please, just call me Leonardo. No need for sir. But yes, you are correct. You will see the issues yourself inside the house.”

Donatello and Michelangelo both nodded as they followed Leonardo inside, girls greeting their visitors happily with Margaret. As Leonardo showed turtle pair the house, girls sat enjoying their little break with small drinks and snacks in the kitchen.

When three turtles finally returned back down in the living room, the issues were clear. The floor in one room at upstairs was clearly rotten and it needed to be replaced. For safety reasons it was addressed that the door MUST be kept locked until turtles could come to fix the floor.

And then windows. Many of them were old, bad, broken and badly isolated. Therefor it was best to change all windows in whole house because there would had been only few good ones.

Donatello wrote notes to himself of what they would need and how much, roughly. But just to be sure they wouldn’t run out of supplies, Leonardo told the turtle with olive green skin to order a bit more than necessary. After all, they would have use for more supplies for sure – which reminded Leonardo about the barn, stable and woodshed.

Taking quick tour in stable and barn, Donatello wrote more notes.

“How many men you think we need here besides us?”

Michelangelo asked from Donatello as they existed the barn.

“I would say 20 would be good. After all we can separate them in either 2 or 4 groups.”

“Have you count myself, Raphael and my girls in this team?”

Donatello and Michelangelo stopped, their eyes wide as they stared Leonardo in disbelief.

“Y-you and the girls…? Doing construction work…?”

Leonardo lifted his eye ridge, feeling slightly insulted.

“Is there a problem in that? I am capable of doing things as well as my girls. You guys have no idea what they can do, what they have done in the past.”

“I… We mean no disrespect or anything, but the safety and -”

“My girls know safety rules as well as Raphael and I. We wouldn’t be in your way.”

Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other, not daring to say anything since they sensed Leo’s displeased energy. It also shined in his eyes.

“L-look, sir, we need to talk with the boss about this. He makes the rules after all.”

“Then talk with him. Say that myself, Raphael and girls would love to help.”

“We will.”

Donatello said calmly as he and Mickey stepped closer to the vehicle. However, they were stopped by another voice.

“… Mikey? Is it ya?”

Lighter green turtle stopped in the middle of opening the door, staring big emerald green turtle who was covered in dust and wood pieces.

Seeing the uncertainty in light blue eyes, Raphael stepped closer, hope still lingering in his heart.

“It’s me. Raphael. Don’t ya remember me?”

“… … BRUTE!”

“Brute?”

Leonardo and Donatello watched in slight confusion and surprise as Michelangelo ran past the car, stopping right in front of Raphael, panting with excitement.

“It is you! My God, IT IS YOU!!”

Now both happily laughing, they took hold on each other’s hands, starting to jump in circle. This was wonderful reunion to both of them, but the confusion – with happy smiles on Leo’s and Don’s faces – made happy turtles stop.

“Does one of you dare to explain why you called Raphael brute? And what overall is going on here?”

“Brute was my nickname as a kid. It was because I always was bigger and more muscular than other kids, even if I didn’t train or anything. I didn’t like the nickname ‘beast’ what the kids, or should I say THIS brat, gave ta me first so it was changed.”

“So you and Michelangelo knew each other as a child?”

Donatello asked as he stepped closer from the car.

“Uh huh! Raph was my best friend back then!”

Michelangelo was literally beaming while holding Raphael’s arm with both hands.

“Tell me more. Or rather all of it.”

Leonardo’s voice was kind, but there was this certain firmness which Raphael heard. Leonardo was either suspicious or something. That was the only reason why he had asked such a thing. Or demanding would had been a better choice of words.

“It was back in the days when we were kids. I was 3 or 4 and Raphael was 6 or 7. We knew each other a year before we got separated.”

“What happened?”

“Well… At first my parents and I moved in that small beautiful part of the town. We thought we could live there the rest of our lives. Plus it was safe for kids which was important to mom and dad. But after a year things changed. All of the sudden we were hunted because we didn’t had the stamps. My dad, luckily, had been in a good job whole time so we were able to move away quickly so we didn’t need to buy stamps. After all we heard rumors that even the stamp wouldn’t keep you safe in that town. Also they were not required in the city where we moved until later and the city helped people to get them – which was rare.”

There obviously was pain in Michelangelo’s eyes as he carefully turned to look Raphael by his side.

“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry I left you behind…! I kept telling, asking, mom and dad to take you with us, but you had disappeared. We couldn’t find you and we needed to keep going. That’s why I left you the note. I don’t know did you ever got it.”

“… I did.”

All other turtles were now, literally, holding their breaths as they waited Raphael to say more.

“I never blamed ya or your family. I knew, kinda, that it wouldn’t last. That I would be left behind. My happiness or good times never lasted long in my childhood in the end. And I always thought I was the one ta blame, but at the same time I knew it almost always was the money. Why someone would had started ta support and feed me, save me, when they had their own family already ta look after?”

Leonardo felt his throat tightening. He had not known about this. Raphael had never mentioned it. But then again, like before what Leonardo had thought, there was much what he didn’t know about Raphael’s past – and if knowing would make him feel this bad, then it, perhaps, was the best he didn’t know.

Of course he would listen if Raphael ever would had, or would, come to talk to him, but forcing and spying information out of the turtle was out of question.

But what really made Leonardo feel… something what he couldn’t describe, was the thought about it how he had saved Raphael. He had been the only one ever to reach out to help this poor turtle. But also all the things what had happened to Raphael, his belief none didn’t care or didn’t had money to help him… Leonardo wanted to prove Raphael wrong. He wanted to help Raphael even more, get free from those thoughts and beliefs.

Leonardo had money, had motivation, had care and love to help and support Raphael. And he would show it by getting Raphael his stamp, give him money, food, clothes, whatever the other turtle needed or ever wanted.

“Leonardo, sir?”

Blinking few times after hearing his name made Leonardo realize he’d been staring his feet while sinking deep in his thoughts. Now, staring in brown orbs, Leonardo coughed slightly.

“I’m sorry. My mind wandered. Did you say something?”

Donatello smiled softly.

“That happens to all of us at times. But I said Michelangelo and I will be leaving now. We go get some supplies and return later today as soon as possible. It would be good if we could start to work on the windows today as well as with the place for your logs to dry before winter.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Will you take some men with you?”

“If there’s any available, then yes.”

“And if not, come anyway. Like I said before, myself, girls and Raphael will help.”

Donatello, still, didn’t seem to be all that sure about it.

“Relax, Donnie. I’m sure they are good and able to help us. I mean they have no reasons to lie to us.”

Michelangelo said as he released Raphael from his hold, stepping next to Donatello, slapping his hand on his shoulder.

“Besides, Brute’s here too. He always has been good with his hands.”

Now Leonardo eyed biggest turtle who laughed slightly while showing off his muscles a bit.

“Ya heard the man. I can do whatever ya need or tell me ta do.”

Donatello still looked suspicious, but Mikey’s puppy eyes finally made him sigh out loud.

“Fine. I give up!” There was a smile on olive green turtle’s face. “You all can help us but if I see someone who isn’t able to help or will cause risk of injuries etc. I will remove them from working.”

“That is fine by me and everyone else.”

“Good. Then we will see you all later today. Probably in the afternoon at some point.”

“We will be here. Or if I’m not here for any reason, there’s always one of the girls at home.”

Donatello only nodded as he climbed inside the car, Mikey following his lead. Raphael and Leonardo stood side by side watching after the car before it vanished.

“You never told me about that part of your past.”

“I never saw a reason ta. Plus ya never asked.”

“Would you had told me if I had asked?”

Raphael snorted as he put the lumberjack’s helmet on his head.

“Nope.”

Leonardo knew Raphael was being a jerk so he just rolled eyes back at the bigger turtle playfully, watching him go back in the forest to cut down more trees.

**

Donatello and Michelangelo returned back in the afternoon with lots of supplies with new double glassed windows and good isolation. There even was few humans with them to help with the tasks.

Donatello, naturally, was the leader during the progress and he kept his hawk’s eyes on everyone, mostly for safety reasons. If anyone would had got hurt, it would had been on him and then LH would had been disappointed and the reputation would had suffered.

While most of the members were changing windows, after Donatello had taught them well by showing how to do it, some were fixing rotten floor upstairs while few were building outside. Raphael was naturally asking girls time after time were they alright even that he knew these girls were tough and could handle physical work easily. He just cared about them so much, wanting to let them know – even that he knew they knew – that he would be there to help them with his strength.

Almost all bad windows had been changed by the end of the day and the air inside the house felt so much warmer already! There was no draft or leaks so the air stayed inside. It was wonderful!

It was decided that the group would come to finish inside work tomorrow around midday at the latest and then they all would move to work on the barn, stable and woodshed. Waving at the doorway, Leonardo watched after the turtles.

He had offered them and those humans a room to stay in, but they had wanted to go home – which Leonardo understood. Sighing deeply Leonardo closed the door, leaning his forehead against it. He had this second home, but he really missed his real home. The mansion.

A hand softly pressing on his shoulder made Leonardo lift his head slowly, turning to look over his shoulder. Old woman smiled at him assuring. She never needed to say a word when she showed compassion and comfort to the turtle this way. Her actions and energy spoke more.

“It’s getting late, master. We should eat something before we all will get much needed rest. We all worked so hard today.”

Leonardo smiled as he straightened himself.

“That is true. Girls have been working so hard for this house already and now even more. I would be in trouble without all of you. I thank you for the bottom of my heart.”

“No need to thank me, master. We all are here for you just like you have been there for us. We wouldn’t be here without you.”

Leonardo smiled while taking Margaret’s hand in his, tapping her old hand softly and gently. Sudden smell of food lingered in the air and Leonardo couldn’t help but to give asking look at old maid. She only smiled while tilting her head slightly.

“Raphael insisted on making us something so I let him. Tho I don’t know was it a good decision.”

Leonardo laughed as he started to escort Margaret towards the kitchen.

“Well, at least nothing’s burning – yet.”

Both old woman and the turtle laughed gently as they entered the kitchen, messy turtle greeting them with a smile while setting the table.


	15. Chapter 15

In the next day renovation went on with good speed and the inside was finally finished as well as the boards on the outside. It had been quick and easy job. With Donatello’s lead, the group was now cut in three groups;

Woodshed was the easiest to do so most of the girls, with Donatello and one other man went for it.

Barn was given to few girls, Raphael and few men. Leonardo and Michelangelo, with some men, were sent to stable.

Margaret, in the other hand, was placed to make sure there was drinks and food for workers. None didn’t want anyone to faint during the work.

Raphael, whenever he could leave the barn to pick up some boards, took a look at the woodshed – just to see how the girls were doing. Donatello was giving orders as girls held some of the boards still while men nailed them. Stopping to observe the situation more, Raphael soon noticed how Donatello and the men did the heaviest work, girls only holding the boards and giving men nails.

This seemed to be Donatello’s way to make sure girls wouldn’t get hurt. That was fine by Raph. Picking up armful of boards, big turtle turned on his heals, heading back in the barn. Deciding to mimic Don’s way, Raphael ordered girls to be careful with the boards, only to hold them. No lifting or anything. If their hold would slip, they could end up having the board fall on them – or on someone else.

Deep inside Raphael, however, knew girls were able to do heavy duties despite the fact their were small and thin. They had strength, but Raphael didn’t want them to get hurt. He would rather do all the heavy lifting and carrying himself. If he got hurt, he wouldn’t mind. If any of the girls would get hurt, then he would mind.

At the stable Leonardo and Michelangelo were chatting lightly, Mikey being maybe a bit too eager to tell about his and Raphael’s past. There wasn’t much to tell – except about their games what they used to play. It made Leonardo smile as he was hammering a nail. It felt nice to hear that Raphael, even for a short moment, had had good and happy time in his life.

In the early evening whole group was outside, looking at their works.

Barn and stable were nowhere near finished, but the woodshed looked good. It had been amazing how well and quickly it had been done. On top of it, it actually had been done so well and quickly that Don’s group had managed to build small “drying” shed for wet logs. The walls had small holes all around so that the air could blow through the building, between the logs which would be placed there, drying them. Smart, Leonardo had to admit that.

“Well, our work is now done here. We will be back on Monday.”

“You don’t work on weekends?”

Donatello shook his head.

“No, we don’t. Leatherhead has made sure we rest weekends so that we can work through the week.”

“I understand.”

For a moment Leonardo was silent, eyeing the pile of boards, nail boxes and a pile roof dampers.

“Leave them here. We will work during the weekend.”

Donatello’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

“E-excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Leonardo smiled. “Besides, we don’t have anything better to do. Raphael and I can work easily, having girls there to help us like they helped you today.”

Donatello was unsure. He had never left any supplies to the customer, but since he knew how close friends his boss and Leonardo were…

“Alright, I will leave them here for you. Just don’t get hurt, okay?”

“They won’t, Donnie.” Mikey said while rolling his eyes playfully. “Stop being everyone’s mom.”

Everyone, even Donatello himself, laughed slightly at Mikey’s comment. Donatello, indeed, had a bad hobby to start to mother others at times. Getting in the car with workers, turtles left, leaving the owner with his maids and friend behind.

**

During the weekend turtles kept renovating barn and stable as well and quick as they could, girls insisting on helping them. The work was quick and easy on the ground level, but a bit slower on the roof level. However, together, Raphael and Leonardo managed.

“Hey, Leo.”

“Yes?”

“How about the mansion?”

Leonardo stopped as he held the roof damper.

“Ya gonna get it fixed too?”

“Of course. Why you ask?”

“Well, I thought ya wanted ta live here. Because of all this renovating.”

“… You like it better here than in the mansion?”

“Kinda. I mean it feels safer here.”

Leonardo understood Raphael’s point. He felt better here at the farm too, but at the same time he missed the mansion. It was his main home.

“Raphael. If you want to, you can stay and live here.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

“No!”

Blue eyes widened in surprise as Raphael’s eyes stared deep in his, his shoulders trembling and arms were tense as he held on the other edge of the roof damper.

“Don’t ya dare ta leave me alone here…”

“Raphael. I am not leaving you alone here. I just… If you ever would want to live alone, I would gladly let you move to live here. That’s what I meant. I’m sorry I wasn’t clear enough right away.”

Realizing how quickly he had misunderstood Leonardo, Raphael lowered his head with an apology before going back to work. Listening the nail being hammered kept the uncomfortable silence away.

“… When will the mansion be fixed?”

Eyeing Raphael’s side profile Leonardo sighed.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I still need to meet with Leatherhead to talk about it.”

“How long you think it will take?”

“Maybe six months? Maybe even a year or two? I honestly don’t know.”

Raphael sat silently as he listened. Leo clearly missed his home, but so did the girls. Raphael had heard them talking with each other about the mansion last night. They seemed to fear what if it was never fixed. That’s why Raphael was now asking Leo about it. He didn’t want to start to fear it too that they mansion would never be repaired.

“Could I go there to help?”

“If Leatherhead allows it.”

“But ya would be okay with it?”

“Of course. But you need to wear your stamp if you go there.”

Raphael nodded, suddenly looking unsure.

“Would you like to have one of the girls with you then if you can go there in the future to help? She could watch after you, not work.”

Raphael nodded slightly. It was enough for Leonardo. Silently they went back to work.

**

On Monday morning Donatello came back with the workers, having a message that LH was waiting to meet Leonardo at the mansion. This was something what Leonardo had not expected so he excused himself, changed his clothes and climbed in the carriage.

During the whole trip he couldn’t stop worrying. Raphael had told him, in the end, how he and the girls were worried that the mansion would not be repaired – no matter how many times Leonardo assured it would be. Didn’t they trust him? Would they all leave him if the mansion was beyond repairing? No. LH had said mansion was repairable, but hadn’t given any time.

What if it would take too long to repair? Would girls and Raphael leave him? Or maybe not leave, but hate him?

Leonardo sighed as he closed his eyes. Mad. He felt like he was turning mad from all this stress and worry. He wanted girls and Raphael to be happy, without worries or stress, but right now it seemed to be completely opposite.

Carriage stopped at the front of the mansion, Leonardo’s surprise lightening his face. Some cleaning, clearly, had been done during the weekend! Mostly fallen bricks had been picked up, out of the way.

“Aaah! Leonardo, my friend! Good morning!”

Leatherhead smiled widely as he came to shake Leonardo’s hands. The smile was returned.

“Good morning. Wow, I see something has happened here already.”

“Yes. I had some new guys, a rhino and a warthog, who were eager to get to work. They didn’t want to rest the weekend like I suggested them so I ordered them here.”

“That is wonderful news. Girls and Raphael have start to worry about the mansion.”

“How so?”

“Well… Apparently they fear you will never be able to fix this and we can’t get back home.”

Big alligator laughed.

“Oh my, oh my! Your family doesn’t trust me?”

“It’s not about trust. I think they fear this is beyond your skills. Or that the repair will take long.”

“Time this will take, yes, but maybe a year at max. I have inform my workers about this and it has become our main project. If possible, we will work here around the clock, except weekends, in turns.”

Leonardo listened carefully, nodding at times.

“But aren’t you scared for your men? Will they get exhausted?”

“Leonardo, my friend. I have hundred workers. They have plenty of time to rest when we work in turns. I have talk with them all, hear their ideas, thoughts, suggestions, wishes. It all is under control and arranged.”

Smile on turtle’s face came wider now. This was good news. There was hope of returning back home.

Leonardo walked around the place with big alligator, who excitedly told his friend about the plans what they had come up with, the work schedules, asking Leo’s hopes for renovation and so on. All what Leo wanted was the mansion to get fixed.

Giving two photos, which Leonardo got from inside his office, held mansion in them. Another photo was from outside and one from the inside, from the doorway. Leatherhead listened silently as Leonardo told his friend he wanted his mansion to be back in its original form and look. Reptile nodded, promising it to be done.

“How much it all will come to cost?”

Alligator laughed as he placed photos in his inside pocket.

“Do not worry about that yet, my friend.”

“But I want to pay you half of the price beforehand. You need to pay for your workers too, don’t you? As well as to get more supplies.”

“Leonardo.”

Big scale covered hands landed on small shoulders, covering them fully. Small yellow eyes stared deep in Leo’s blue orbs, full of warmth.

“You mean well, my friend, but please, do not worry. I got it all covered.”

“But—”

“I will come and ask the money from you if it looks like we need it.”

There was a playful spark in LH’s eyes with a wink. Leonardo sighed loud and deep. He couldn’t force his friend to accept the money so he had to trust on his word; that he would ask the money when and if they needed it – or demand the payment when the renovation was fully done.

**

When tired Leonardo came back home to the farm after sunset, he was glad he didn’t need to see LH every day. While the alligator was a very dear friend, he tended to talk too much about things at times. And as a polite person, Leonardo never had a heart to say he needed to go. So he always kindly listened, even if he didn’t understand a thing or wasn’t interested.

Like today. LH had started to talk, with every little detail, how the ballroom would be rebuild. Leonardo had no knowledge of building so he didn’t understand almost anything from LH’s speech. It was tiring to try to look interested about things which didn’t interest him at all.

Stopping on the porch behind the front door, Leonardo listened a sound of something being hit. Deciding to go look what it was, he stopped at the edge of the house. There, next to a big pile of logs, was Raphael with small campfire near him. He had managed to find big ax somewhere and was now cutting logs – without a shirt or a jacket.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Leonardo asked loudly, causing Raphael to stop. Lifting the ax on his shoulder, Raphael watched how Leonardo approached him.

“Njah. I have a fire here. Brings light and warmth with the work.”

Scanning Raphael’s body, Leonardo noticed new and nice lights and shades on that muscular torso with sweat drops.

“You get sick. You are sweating.”

“I got it covered. Margaret said she would make me a bath. Until then, I will cut the logs.”

“She will come to get you?”

“So she said.”

Raphael huffed as he lifted ax off on his shoulder, starting to cut logs again. In silence, and a bit further away, blue eyes stayed on Raphael’s body. How those muscles moved so strongly, in harmony, logs cutting in half, or even smaller parts.

Only now sudden sadness attacked Leo’s soul and heart. This, very well, could be his first and last time to see Raphael like this. One day he would be ready to go out there to see the world… Leonardo swallowed. He already knew it would be the most hardest goodbye ever.

“Hey. Why so sad face? Ya crying for logs?”

Blinking rapidly, Leonardo snapped his eyes up to meet Raphael’s.

“Oh no, no. I just… Never mind.”

Now putting the ax rest against the pile of logs, Raphael came in front of Leonardo, gently taking a hold on his arms, worry filling his eyes.

“Is… Is it the mansion? Bad news?”

“Oh, no. Thank God, no. Mansion can be repaired. It will take around a year – or so Leatherhead assumed.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just…” Leonardo had to think fast. He didn’t want to say anything about feeling bad for Raphael’s leaving. It would effect badly on the said turtle as well for sure.

“… Remember the swing we broke?”

O-oh, that! Raphael had forgot.

“I thought we could build new one together. That is if you want to make one with me?”

“Of course. Um, ya want ta do it now?”

“No, no! Of course not. Later.”

“Okay, sure.”

Awkward silence landed between the turtles, sudden wind blowing by, making big turtle shiver with a curse. Leonardo moved to put the fire down, throwing his jacket on Raphael’s shoulders and shell.

“Come. We should go. I don’t want you to get sick.”

As Leonardo was escorting Raphael inside, they stopped at the porch.

“Raphael. Do you think I could, maybe, watch you cut more logs tomorrow?”

Raphael eyed his friend with suspecting and asking look, wide grin spreading on his face.

“Sure, why not. As long as ya keep your hands ta yourself. I don’t wanna cut your pretty hands off by an accident.”

Leonardo laughed turning his head away as he started to open the door to hide his blush.

“Deal."

**

Raphael groaned loud and long as he sank in the tub which was filled with nice warm water. The bathroom wasn’t as luxurious as the one in the mansion, but it was still good enough. After all, as long as the bath didn’t leak and they got warm water inside, it was all good.

Sinking as deep in the warm liquid as possible, Raphael closed his eyes when the water line was all the way up to his mouth. It warmed his lips so nicely, causing him to relax more, sighing deep via his nostrils.

Leonardo has been acting a bit weird earlier and it bothered Raphael. He had been rolling all possible reasons in his mind what could be behind it all, but so far only reason was the mansion. Maybe Leonardo was homesick… Or maybe it was that Leonardo actually didn’t want the mansion to be repaired. Maybe he was scared to go back there. After all his last memories from there weren’t good ones.

Eyes slowly opened to the half way, looking body and hands beneath the surface. Maybe he should ask about that from Leo? Because if that really was the case, the last thing what Raphael wanted to happen was to force Leo to go back to the place where he felt unsafe, stressed, afraid and who knows what else.

After all Raphael had been there before, many times. He knew how it felt. The worst it had felt when… Leonardo… … … Had threw him out. Took him back to the poor area. Maybe Leonardo felt the same now about the mansion.

Rolling his thoughts around that idea, Raphael moved his fingers and toes, causing small waves with the soft squelch. Deep inside Raphael was afraid to approach this subject with other turtle, but he knew he needed to – if Leonardo truly was afraid of going back.

Taking firm holds on the edges of the tub, Raphael easily lifted himself on his feet, water dropping off on him back in to the tub. Stepping out, Raphael reached to unplug the tub, listening as the water escaped from the open hole as he dried himself with the towel what Margaret had left for him.

It smelled nice and fresh – feeling soft too. It made Raphael smile to himself slightly while he rubbed his face in the towel.

Imagine. Once this all was only a distant dream in young turtle’s mind, too big wish to be filled. Ever.

Stopping, Raphael lowered the towel from his eyes. A mirror. Seeing his reflection in the mirror he straightened, lowering the towel from his face fully. He was no child anymore. He had survived through hell and worse. His hopeless, maybe even foolish, dreams for a better life, for better tomorrow, had become reality. He was just staring his reality.

There was still some disbelief, at times, in Raphael’s mind, but every day he saw, felt, experiences that this was all very real.

Reaching to wipe some of the moist off on the mirror, Raphael’s yellow orbs locked to stare each other. Strong. He felt and looked so strong. He felt proud. He felt… Good and happy. And this all was thanks to Leonardo.

Snorting to himself with amusement, Raphael lowered his hand from the mirror while lowering his head. How on Earth his mind had moved from worrying about Leo on admiring himself?

Soft knock on the door was first sign before soft voice was heard through the door.

“Is everything alright, Raphael?”

“Yeah. Just drying myself.”

“Good. I started to fear you fell asleep in the tub.”

“Njah. Never.”

Leaving the towel to dry at the edge of the tub, Raphael unlocked the door, stepping out. Leonardo was sitting now on the bed, obviously waiting bigger turtle.

“Why ya were waiting for me?”

“Just wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“I’m okay, but how about ya?”

The question surprised smaller male as his blue eyes stayed on Raphael who, suddenly, had froze on his spot, staring at him with strict look.

“What do you mean?”

“Ya acted weird earlier. I’ve been thinking it a lot.”

“… And?”

Raphael never removed his eyes on Leo as he made his way around the bed, coming to sit next to Leonardo. They had agreed to sleep in the same bed since some supplies were stored in Raphael’s room, for now.

“And only thing what I could came up ta was the mansion. Tell me and be honest; Are ya afraid of going back there? Ya really don’t want it ta be fixed, right?”

“Why would I want that? Why would I be afraid to –”

“Saki.”

That was all what Raphael needed to say. Leo’s face turned a bit more pale, his eyes wide and slightly shocked as he stared bigger turtle.

“I’m not afraid.”

“Aren’t ya?”

“Well, maybe a little, but I really miss that place. It’s my real home, Raphael. I just want to get back there. But… I’m worried I might need to go there alone.”

“Why?”

“Because I know you and some of the girls are worried about it how long rebuilding will take. If it takes too long… I fear you all will rather move somewhere else.”

“Ya nuts?”

Leonardo watched in confusion as Raphael laid on his side on the bed, resting his head on his palm.

“Sure we have been talking about it how long rebuilding would take, surely we can be impatient, but hell, Leo, we would never leave ya. We are like fleas who will never leave their master. Your blood is just too good for us.”

Leonardo relaxed with a soft laugh.

“I don’t know should I be offended or flattered. Comparing me on fleas' meal…”

Raphael grinned with short laugh.

“It was a compliment.”

Laying down, now being face to face with his friend, Leonardo studied bright yellow eyes.

“There is another reason tho.”

“And that is?”

“You.”

“Me? Have I done something?”

“No! No. You have been so very good, Raphael. It just… While I watched you cutting the logs, I came to realize a thing what I have known in me all this time. There, eventually, will come a day when you leave. … And… I’m not waiting that day.”

Unable to keep his eyes on Raphael, Leonardo lowered his tearing up eyes.

“You have become so dear friend to me.”

“Hey.”

So soft whisper, so gentle touch on Leo’s arm.

“I know that myself. I know that day will come in the future, but I try not ta think about that. Instead I focus on the good stuff, in the moment. Ya should do so too. Besides… Whenever I leave, that doesn’t mean I couldn’t come ta see ya and the girls at times. Right?”

“You are most welcome to come to visit us whenever you like.”

“There? See? No need ta feel sad.”

Raphael was so brave and strong, but deep inside he was afraid of that day. He was afraid how he would do in outside world… But at the same time he knew he was in the best possible hands. Leonardo and the girls would teach him everything. He would be so well prepared when he would go. He would had nothing to fear.

“So stop worrying your little head with that.”

Raphael was tapping Leo’s head playfully few times. It helped. Leonardo was now smiling.

“When would you like to continue your studies?”

“Don’t know. Maybe when logs are cut and piled ta dry?”

“I could help you to cut the logs.”

“No. That’s my job. Besides I don’t trust ya with the ax.”

Leonardo laughed as he pulled blanket on them.

“Why?”

“Look at your small skinny hands. They can’t swing that thing safely.”

Another laugh.

“It sounds like you are either belittling me or mocking me.”

“Neither. Just saying the facts ta keep ya safe.”

“Hmm.”

Leonardo had already settled in nice cocoon under the blanket, his head resting on the pillow which was right next to Raphael’s head. Raphael’s scent nicely filled the small air area between them, helping Leonardo relax and fall asleep.

Watching other turtle falling asleep was always very beautiful moment to Raphael. It was warm, soft and… special. He would treasure the memories of these moments the rest of his life.

Very slowly and carefully Raphael ran the backside of his middle finger over Leo’s cheek, causing other turtle mumble something softly in his sleep. Raphael couldn’t help but to smile as he settled down better. Watching Leo’s face, feeling his soft breath hitting his face with steady rhythm eventually lulled big turtle asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a project, indeed, but now all repairing was done at the farm. Also logs had been cut, thanks to Raphael’s hard work, and they were now drying in their own special little shed until they would be piled, in nice lines, in the woodshed.

Repairing at the mansion also had started. Raphael had insisted on going there to help and, well, there really hadn’t been none to stop the stubborn turtle. He was great pair of helping hands in the end. If he was not allowed to do anything else, he was able to clean bricks out of the way, carry supplies and give support for other workers.

Not to mention he was a mutant. Stronger than humans so his strength was useful when moving heavy loads. Big rhino, Rocksteady, as well as the warthog, Bebop, were there to help as well.

What Raphael had learned, they had been serving Saki in the past, but after the human died, they were left homeless without money or food. Leatherhead, as a kind and gentle being, had found the pair, offering them a shelter, food and money if they worked for him.

Since Rocksteady and Bebop had no other choices, they agreed. Big alligator had also given them safe stamps. And, boy, didn’t they seem happy. Raphael watched how friends were joking and laughing as they moved new building stuffs in the ballroom for men to use.

Raphael, however, was very suspicious about the duo. After all they had been working for Saki… So Raphael had done his all to keep Leo away from the mansion, away from big mutants, but today – he knew Leonardo was going to come there.

When the boss of the mansion arrived, he was greeted by workers and Leatherhead, who was there to help as well. It had touched Leonardo greatly.

Meeting with a rhino and a warthog was interesting as well. Leonardo stood there as he greeted them both, Raphael coming right behind him.

“I’m Leonardo Hamato. Nice to meet you.”

“Hamato, huh?”

“And Leonardo too.”

Rocksteady looked down in Bebop’s eyes.

“Ain’t he the one who boss told us about?”

“Oh yeah, he must be! After all the name matches and he’s a mutant turtle too.”

“Who… Are you talking about?”

Rhino and warthog snorted.

“Oroku Saki. He was our master.”

Leonardo’s eyes widened as he took a step back, hitting Raphael with his shell.

“Saki told us a lot about you, turtle.”

“But instead of ya, he’s dead.”

Leonardo’s opened his trembling mouth, but Raphael stepped in to the rescue. Bigger turtle stepped in front of Leonardo, giving warning glares at the duo.

“Ya will be too if ya lay your hands on him.”

Deciding to test bigger turtle, Rocksteady grinned.

“Ya think we are scared of ya?”

Raphael growled loud as he stepped in rhino’s personal space, pushing his chest hard against Rocksteady, his yellow eyes staring deep in small dark eyes. Raphael was almost half shorter than the rhino – and still so ready to fight. He had no fear.

“Ya should be scared of me, bastard. After all it was I who took Saki’s life. Not Leonardo.”

Bigger mutants now looked at each other in confusion.

“But… We were told it was Leonardo.”

“No. It was I. Got a problem with that?”

“No, no. It’s just… Look. We mean no harm. Of course we were angry and sad, ya know, when we were told Saki was dead, but LH here has shown us new way ta live.”

“Yeah. Saki was okay, but he bossed us around. Always demanding and ordering us to do things.”

“… Like what?”

Trio turned to look Leonardo who, now, had steeled himself. Approaching new mutants, he stopped slightly behind Raphael, knowing perfectly well to stay behind him. Just in case.

“Ya know. Stuff.”

“What?”

Leonardo was demanding. He wanted to know what Saki had done behind his back.

“Ya ain’t gonna like it…” Rhino blurted softly while scratching his ear.

“Just tell me. I worked with that man, but obviously he worked behind my back against me and purposes. My work was to help mutants and make people tolerate us. To see we are no different from them, make everyone’s lives better. So; What did Saki do?”

“The opposite. He ordered us ta capture mutants with ‘dogcatchers’, ya know? Clean them away since they ain’t worth the shit, he said. Make people hate us, too… Just ‘cause he hated us.”

“We… were scared he would do something to us too.”

Leonardo watched how Rocksteady’s ears dropped down with his eyes while Bebop looked down at his feet. Only now he realized these poor mutants had been abused by Saki… That horrible bastard! Knowing the risk what he was taking, Leonardo stepped out behind Raphael, stopping in front of the friends.

Taking their hands in his, Leonardo smiled up at confused faces.

“If there’s anything I can do to help you to get, or make, your lives even better, let me know. I’m not like Saki. I don’t abuse or use mutants like he did. I want and try to help them. Any way I can.”

Raphael watched slightly tensed how confusion kept on staying on Rock’s and Bebop’s face. Apparently they had not been used on this kind of behavior. Saki had always demand and order, never ask or offer help.

“Thanks, uh, but LH is offering us enough already.”

Releasing their hands, Leonardo smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that, but my promise still holds – as long as I live. I will help if you need help.”

Leatherhead’s voice echoed through the air as he kindly commanded his employees back to work. They would keep a longer break later during eating.  
As Raphael and Leonardo watched them go, Raphael stepped closer.

“Why ya didn’t ask them about what Saki told them about ya? If he had any plans for ya?”

“To be honest, Raphael – I don’t want to know. It’s better if I don’t know. To ‘what if’ all horrible events what could had happened. I don’t want to know. You understand?”

Bigger turtle nodded.

“Well, I go back too so that LH won’t come ta lecture me. I see ya later.”

“Be careful. When you get back, we could study a bit. That is if you are not too tired.”

Raphael only grinned as he turned to walk away. It was very clear sign to Leonardo that Raphael was going to study, no matter what.

**

In the small office room, Leonardo sat by Raphael’s side as the turtle was reading out loud. Smile refused to stay away from Leo’s lips. He was beyond happy to hear how well Raphael was reading. He had improved so much – and it showed that he was enjoying his studies.

He had this passion to learn. He wanted to be able to read, write and count. Leonardo had to stop to think it; Raphael was the first mutant in his care who ever had shown such passion. Leonardo already knew Raphael would go far in his life, only thanks to his passion.

Sighing loud and deep, Raphael closed the book as he straightened his back.

“Damn, that’s harder work than building.”

Leonardo chuckled as he pulled the book to himself, opening it. Slowly he kept turning the pages as he replied:

“Is that so?”

“Well, yeah. I need ta use my brains more than my muscles.”

Another chuckle came from the turtle with blue eyes. Closing the book, Leonardo opened another book with a small notebook. Giving a pencil in Raphael’s waiting hand, Leonardo smiled.

“But brain is a muscle of its own too in a way. It’s good to use it as well.”

Raphael only rolled his eyes as he turned to face yet another book, opening his notebook as well. Leonardo became silent as he watched how Raphael, yet again, was reading silently to himself as he wrote down the numbers, counting.

It was adorable sight in so many ways.

Moving a table light a bit closer to Raphael, Leonardo moved himself also a bit closer to bigger turtle, carefully following his hand’s movement as he drew numbers, now, with more steady hand. Raphael’s way to draw and write, or more specifically his style, was rough – just like Raphael himself, but there also was certain strength and smoothness in his lines. Just like inside him.

Leonardo’s eyes half closed, slight heat rising on his cheeks as small smile spread on his lips yet again.

Raphael was remarkable turtle – and Leonardo came to realize he loved him dearly. But... For his job’s sake, he decided to keep his feelings hidden. It wasn’t going to give very good image of him to the outside world if he fell in love with his patient.

… And Leonardo had done that mistake once. Falling in love with his patient who, in return, had escaped with another patient. That had hurt – a lot.

Besides…

Lifting his eyes up from Raphael’s hand on said turtle’s side profile, Leonardo sighed silently.

There was no signs that Raphael felt the same about him. Surely they shared the bed at times, but they only slept, no kissing, cuddling, sex – anything what lovers would do. From Raphael’s side they were only friends.

“Ya okay?”

“O-oh, yes.”

“Ya sure? Ya don’t look so good. Maybe lay down? I’m done in a bit.”

Leonardo smiled while tapping Raphael’s other hand.

“I’m good. Just admiring your numbers.”

“Are they really that fascinating?”

“Of course they are.”

Now both of them smiled in comfortable silence as Raphael did his last counting for the day, closing his books. Leaving them on their own pile on the small desk, which was Raphael’s own, the turtle duo decided to hit the bed. After all, it had been a long day.

**

Autumn slowly turned to winter and with winter came snow. It did slow down working on the mansion, but Leatherhead still had assured worried turtle owner that they were, and would stay, on schedule.

Standing in the snow, Leonardo watched little flakes slowly floating past him on the white ground. While he wasn’t a big fan of cold, he loved snowing. Watching it was soothing in magical way.

“Master, are you ready?”

The driver of horse carriage asked, snapping Leonardo out of his thoughts.

“Yes, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Raphael spotted Leonardo getting in the carriage. Worry instantly filled Raphael and he ran next to the carriage, grabbing on the closing door.

“Wait! Where are ya going?”

“To the city, Raphael.”

Panting Raphael eyed Leonardo a moment.

“Ya never said anything about going ta the city ta anyone today.”

“Because this is just a short and quick trip.”

Raphael looked like he was thinking something very hard before he nodded.

“Okay, I’m coming with ya then.”

“No.”

Stopping in the middle of the step, yellow round eyes looked Leonardo in surprise, only to be greeted with an apologizing smile.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t take you with me.”

“Why not?! Have I been bad?!”

“No, you haven’t. You have been doing amazingly well. But this is only short and quick visit to the city.”

Raphael seemed hurt as he lowered his gaze, slowly removing his leg from the step. It broke Leo’s heart.

“Hey. Don’t look like that. I promise I will take you with me next time.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean it, Raphael.”

“Yeah.”

Leonardo sighed as he moved to sit right next the door, reaching out to cup Raphael’s cheeks in his mitten covered hands.

“I promise, Raphael. Next time there will be just you and be.”

“Okay. If ya really promise. I… I want ta see the city. Ya still haven’t taken me there.”

O… Oh..! Now feeling horrible and guilty, Leonardo realized that he, indeed, had promised to take Raph to the city long, long time ago.

“I’m sorry. I have forgot. I know it’s just a bad excuse to say so much has happened, but -”

“It’s the truth, Leo. Much has happen.”

Leonardo smiled as he released Raphael’s cheeks.

“I will take you with me next time, I promise. But I have to hurry now. I’ll see you and the girls later.”

Raphael only nodded as he stepped away from the carriage, gently slamming the door shut. He stood there watching after the master when he faded away with the carriage.

“He will keep his promise.”

Margaret said as she stepped next to big turtle.

“I don’t doubt that.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“I… fear I have not improve enough with my reading, writing and counting – not to mention my social skills. He won’t take me ta the city until I’ve improved enough in his liking.”

“Darling, that is pure nonsense!”

Doubting eyes turned to look old woman who, firmly but also kindly, smiled at him.

“You know perfectly well you have no any timeline or pressures to learn any of those skills. You learn them a bit more every day and you have done very well. Master will take you to the city next time. Now, he seemed to be in a hurry as well – and I’m sure when he goes with you, he doesn’t want to be in a hurry.”

“What ya mean?”

She smiled softly.

“I mean he wants to spend a lot of time, in peace, with you in the city. No rush, work, demands. Just you and him.”

Raphael seemed to relax, smile creeping on his lips. Margaret took that as a sign of victory. Wrapping her arms around Raphael’s arm, she nudged him softly.

“Should we go inside? Or were you planning on standing here and get yourself sick and frozen?”

Raphael playfully rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels, placing his hand on Margaret’s. Without a word he led the woman inside – or then it was her who led him. It was hard to tell.

**

Sitting in the carriage, on his way back home, Leonardo couldn’t help but to smile as he looked inside the open box in his hands. The item inside was beautiful and fully silver.

Taking a deep inhale, Leonardo felt like he was going to explode inside. He was certain this item would look so good on Raphael. But he was going to give it to the turtle later. It would be his very special gift to the turtle.

**

More snow came over the next few months and the nature was beautifully white all around the farm. Christmas was just behind the corner and everyone were excited – well, not everyone.

Raphael felt pretty left out since he had no idea what was going on. All what he had understood was that gifts were given in that special evening in front of the Christmas tree and that there was lots of food. Why all that? Why giving gifts was so big and special when you could give them any time during the year.

Realizing that Raphael had never experienced Christmas, Leonardo escorted his girls to remain as calm as possible, not to say a thing about Christmas to Raphael anymore. All the information about it only seemed to confuse big turtle more.

Let him see and experience it himself. Maybe that would give him a better understanding.

Few weeks later farm house was filling with the warmth from the fireplace in the Christmas eve, the scent of different foods lingering strongly in the air. Everyone seemed to be so happy, but not Raphael.

He seemed so nervous. There was something unfamiliar going on and he didn’t like it. Too much noises, too much fuss, too eager women. It was almost… Leaning against the window’s frame, Raphael covered his eyes as a flashback from his past crossed his mind’s eyes.

So many horrified faces of women and children. They screamed and cried. They were dragged away, threw in the carriage of dogcatcher's. They – 

“Raphael?”

Turning to look Leonardo between his fingers, from the corner of his eyes, Raphael saw pair of very worried blue eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just… All the fuss and noises… Flashbacks.”

Leonardo realized it all clearly. Taking Raphael’s hand he held it tightly.

“Nothing bad won’t happen. I promise. This is all about happy celebration. Let us show you.”

Letting Leo escort him to sit on the sofa chair, Raphael watched how Margaret, with the help of Susie and Maggie, set the table. Food looked and smelled so delicious, Raph had to admit that. When everything was set, everyone sat around the table. Margaret was the one who said a small pray before feasting started. Everyone was overjoyed by the food. It was incredibly good!

Even Raphael ate with a smile on his face and it seemed to please everyone, but mostly Leonardo and Margaret. They knew this was all new experience to Raphael and, so far, he was doing very well.

Loud huffs filled the small dining area when everyone had eaten more than they should had have. But it had been so hard to stop eating! Satisfied smiles decorated everyone’s faces as well.

“Now, I think it’s time for presents. Shall we move in front of the fireplace?”

Girls screamed as they jumped up so darn fast, running in another room. Raphael, however, just sat horrified look on his face, holding tightly on the edge of the table. He clearly didn’t know should he stay still and pretend to be hidden or jump up and run.

Margaret softly placed her old hands on Raphael’s shoulder, snapping the turtle out of his fear.

“Come, dear. We are going to go sit in the living room.”

Wide eyes looked old maid up and down, fast and loud breathing coming out through Raphael’s nostrils. Finally big turtle nodded, allowing himself to be led.

Margaret sat him at the end of the sofa, near Leo’s chair, while she sat in the middle of the sofa, Lucy sitting next to her. Bella, Maggie, Susie, Cherry and Bling found their own spots to sit on. Either on the floor or on another chairs and sofa.

Leonardo smiled at his family, his beautiful and loving girls, and Raphael. He felt so happy and grateful. He would be nothing without them.

Reaching behind the sofa chair, Leonardo pulled out a big fabric bag and some of the girls screamed. They knew it was full of presents – since they had been naughty and peek inside last night.  
Leonardo opened the bag, digging out first gift. He handed gifts to everyone in turn, even to confused Raphael.

“It’s yours, Raphael. Take it.”

Looking around him unsure, Raphael finally turned to look Leonardo back.

“But I have nothing ta anyone.”

“That is perfectly fine. You have brought us a lot of joy and that is one very beautiful gift.”

Raphael smiled, Margaret placing her hand on his knee. Encouraging him to open his presents, when all of them had been shared, old woman watched how Raphael carefully started to open his first gift. There was big red shirt which she had knitted to the turtle.

“I hope it fits.”

Raphael smiled at the old woman, taking his current shirt off, pulling his new shirt on. It was absolutely perfect!

“Fits like a shell.”

Sounds of girls voices admiring their own gifts filled the house, Leonardo and Margaret silently watching young ones. It warmed their hearts to see them so happy. After all, they were still young and their inner child was blooming at Christmas.

“I have something else for everyone.”

Girls froze on their spot, all eyes locked on Leonardo. Happy for the attention, Leonardo dig out another bag.

“I have special gifts for you all.”

Girls’ eyes were literally shining and sparking as Leonardo dig out small boxes, in different shapes and sized. He gave each girl their own box, happy screams filling the house one after another.

Leonardo had wanted to spoil them a bit after everything what they had gone through. He, alone, had ventured to the city one day, buying everyone either rings, earrings, necklaces and perfume. And not the cheapest ones, that is. Even Margaret got new necklace with thin golden chain with white gold rose.

But then there was Raphael. He kept looking at the girls, clearly being happy for them, but at the same time something nasty was eating him inside. Leonardo hadn’t given him any special gift. Maybe he had failed at something and therefor didn’t deserve any? Feeling his eyes tearing up with the feeling of being a failure, Raphael looked in his lap.

_“Don’t cry. Don’t cry.”_

Those words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind. He didn’t want to cry, not there. Not to show how disappointed he was. Not on Leo, but on himself. Maybe Leo had secretly tested him – and he had failed. He had tried so hard!

“Raphael?”

Closing his eyes to force tears back away, Raphael bravely lifted his head, seeing a pair of hands holding a box towards him.

“I have something very special for you too.”

“… I thought…”

“That I forgot you? Not a chance, Raphael. You, if anyone, deserve this special gift. Please, take it.”

Everyone went silent in the room. It was so quiet there you could even hear a ghost fart.

Raphael held the long box, covered with red satin and ribbon, in his slightly trembling hands. He was nervous, slightly even afraid, but bravely he reached his hand to undo the ribbon. As the robe slid off on the box, Raphael slowly moved the fabric, noticing a small lock. He clicked it open easily, slowly lifting the lid.

His eyes widened and a loud gasp escaped him, causing part of the girls to get up on their feet, reaching their necks towards Raphael – even if they knew they couldn’t see.

“T-this… this is…”

“Your official safe stamp. Congratulations, Raphael.”

The words sank in his head slowly – and as slowly the realization rose up from the depths of his brain. This – This was HIS own safe stamp! His official safe stamp! He was now, literally, safe! No one couldn’t harm him now! And no one wouldn’t take this stamp away from him!

His eyes were round in disbelief and shock, teary for the joy and relief. He couldn’t believe it… Staring in Leo’s eyes, Raphael couldn’t do anything else but to sob helplessly. Smiling in comforting way, Leonardo pushed himself on his feet, coming to hug obviously overwhelmed turtle, who now had hid his face in his palms.

Everyone else just smiled gently as they watched Leonardo holding Raphael, whispering him words of comfort and assurance, full moon making snow shine outside the house.


End file.
